


bite me II

by happilylarry



Series: bite me [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pregnant Louis, Self Lubrication, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I guess I should have been more clear about the epilogue, but I wanted to keep everyone guessing--hopefully everything will be made clear in this first chapter. I was thinking of ways to spice this fic up and I figured I'd give it a whirl.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I should have been more clear about the epilogue, but I wanted to keep everyone guessing--hopefully everything will be made clear in this first chapter. I was thinking of ways to spice this fic up and I figured I'd give it a whirl.

one year later

 

Louis woke up with a start. He doesn't know what woke him. Perhaps it was the car horn going off somewhere in the distance, or maybe it was Harry shifting in their bed. It very well could have been Edward, who was letting out soft little sighs with every breath that he took. It could be the nightmare he keeps having. And although he's not sure what woke him, he knows that sleep won't come easy again for him tonight. 

 

He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. From the balcony doors, he can see outside. It's dark enough to show the stars and the blinking lights of flying planes. He used to come out here when Edward would become restless and impatient. The outdoors somehow soothed the baby, and it allowed Harry to sleep longer. He knew that Harry never minded to get up with Edward, but Louis hated having Harry get up and down when they both knew that he had to be awake in the early hours to go to work. 

 

Harry had taken over the pack and they had made the move from Juneau to Seattle a few weeks after. Everyone in their pack was on board, which was rare, and in fact, everyone seemed a little excited. Louis believed it was because Seattle had actual weather. A few short weeks after everyone was settled, the two packs joined and became stronger than ever. Now, here comes the hard part. 

 

When Louis had the horrible nightmare, he never expected any part of it to be true. In fact, when he woke up the next morning in Harry's arms, he was confused. He didn't tell Harry about the nightmare, but the alpha still suspected something was up. Louis was relieved to find out that Harry hadn't ever actually said any of that stuff, but he was horrified to find out that one aspect of his dream was true. 

 

The pack they joined with shared their omegas. Now, Louis knew that as long as he stayed near Harry, he wouldn't be harmed, and neither would Niall or any other omega from that matter. He'd made sure of that when he found out what the other pack did. It was a little stressful to sit Harry down and discuss all of that with him, but Harry understood and promised that none of their omegas would be involved in the trade. 

 

That made Louis feel better. He knew that Harry would be a great leader. Harry had the drive and he had the strength. He was smart and he was cautious and he was powerful and he knew what he wanted and how to get it. He didn't take shit from anyone and everyone knew that. It made him proud to think of Harry in such a position of power. It was where he belonged. 

 

-

 

"Come on, baby boy." Louis said one evening. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor and Edward was in front of him. He was holding onto Edward's soft little hands and Edward was swaying above him, trying to keep steady. "You're doing so great already!" 

 

Edward was thirteen and a half months old and just beginning to hold himself up. He would take a few cautious steps, but he always fell right back over on his bottom. After that, it would take a few more tries for Louis to actually get the baby to stand again. 

 

They were waiting for Harry to get home from the latest pack meeting. They'd been having them a lot, and Harry was already stressed out. Louis didn't worry too much because Harry had promised to leave his problems at the door, and he had. Sometimes though, it would follow him in and linger for a bit. Just long enough for him to slam the door and head straight to the bathroom to shower. That always seemed to clear his head, and by the time he was done, he would come out smiling and ready to spend time with them. 

 

"Can we surprise Daddy and have you take a few steps tonight?" Louis asked Edward. Edward wiggled his body and plopped to the ground, still holding onto Louis' hands. He giggled and tried to crawl away. "So that's a no." 

 

The front door opened and Louis could hear some rustling around. The deadbolt locked and he knew that it was Harry, home for the night. Harry's presence was made clear to Edward, who began to hastily crawl to wherever Harry was. Louis walked behind the baby slowly, making sure he didn't run into any speed bumps on the way. They reached the hallway, where Harry was flipping through a magazine. He stopped when Edward crawled across his feet. 

 

"Hi baby!" He greeted, putting the magazine down in favor of lifting up his son. "Came to greet Daddy, hm?" 

 

Edward giggled in his arms and reached up to grab onto Harry's hair, which was falling out of its bun. He tugged gently before laying his head down on Harry's shoulder and closing his eyes. 

 

"Did he have a nap today?" Harry asked, turning to Louis. The tone of his voice wasn't condescending, but there was a hint of something in there that Louis didn't like. 

 

"Harry," Louis fixed his gaze on his alpha. "He's thirteen months old. Nap time is whenever he wants." 

 

"That doesn't answer my question," Harry said, stepping past Louis to walk into their kitchen. It was bigger than the kitchen they had in Alaska, but Louis sort of missed the coziness and the warmth that kitchen had. 

 

Louis sighed and followed Harry. It seems as if Harry's mood was here to stay for a bit. "He naps on and off, Harry. So yes, he took a nap today. He's taken several. Just because he closes his eyes and lays on you doesn't mean he's tired. It just means that he missed you." 

 

Harry paused before nodding. "You're right. Sorry. I guess I'm just not used to his sleep patterns yet." 

 

"You'll get used to them eventually. You're gone so much it's hard to keep up." Louis said in understanding. He walked over to Harry and patted his bicep. "Not to mention that he barely even knows his own sleep patterns." 

 

"Is he still waking up in the middle of the night?" Harry rifled through the refrigerator. The light from inside of it was the only light in the kitchen, besides moonlight coming in from the window. It was sort of peaceful. 

 

Louis nodded and hopped up onto the kitchen island. He liked it because it had a electric stove top on it, so he could face the living room when he cooked. "But he doesn't whine or anything. Well, he does until I pick him up, but after that, he's up for a few moments but goes right back to sleep." 

 

Harry pulled out a container of the chicken Louis had made that night and popped it in the microwave. "So it's nothing serious." 

 

Louis nodded his head once. "Nope. His pediatrician said it's normal." 

 

Harry frowned. "Why are you seeing a pediatrician when we have a perfectly good doctor right in the pack?" He asked, grabbing a fork from the drawer. "One that actually knew your pregnancy and helped you through to deliver our baby?" 

 

Louis shrugged. "Dr. Jergens has a lot of new patients now." He was referring to the mass amount of pregnant omegas their pack now had. None of their omegas were pregnant, thank God, but the other pack they had merged with bred like rabbits. Louis didn't like it. They were growing too quickly and too carelessly. 

 

Harry pulled the food out of the microwave and faced Louis, leaning on the counter opposite of him. He still had Edward in his arms. "Whatever you think is best." 

 

"Well, Harry, I want your opinion too, you know." Louis said. He leaned forward and held his arms out. Harry got the hint and handed Edward over. "If you don't think I should see his pediatrician anymore, I won't. But I really like her and Edward does too." 

 

Harry sighed and stared at Edward, who was falling asleep in Louis' arms. His eyes flickered up to Louis' and he sighed again. "Alright. If you both like her and you feel safe around her, then I'm not opposed. I do understand why you're going to a different doctor now. Dr. Jergens is swamped." 

 

Louis hesitated. "I wanted to talk to you about that..." 

 

Harry let his fork hit the plastic of the container and he looked up at Louis exasperated. "Don't start this now please." He said. "I'm not in the mood." 

 

"Just hear me out, please?" Louis asked. It was important that he shared his feelings with Harry, and it was important that Harry reciprocated in a loving, warm, and understanding manner. 

 

"Fine. But don't cross any lines tonight. I don't want to deal with it." 

 

"I just think that this new pack-" Louis began. 

 

"They call themselves the Briarcliff pack." Harry interrupted. 

 

"The Briarcliff pack," Louis corrected himself. "Don't you think that they're...reproducing a lot? I mean, two pregnancies in our pack is rare at the same time. But they've got at least fifteen pregnant omegas, and no one knows or cares to know who the fathers are." 

 

"It's not any of our business." Harry said simply. 

 

"But it is." Louis replied. "They joined our pack. They surrendered their alpha in favor of you.  _You,_ Harry." 

 

"Louis," Harry huffed. "What is this really about?" 

 

Louis shifted on the counter and re-situated Edward in his arms. "I just...they're not honoring the bond between alpha and omega. Does that bother you? They just share and reproduce without even caring. How do they know that every omega or alpha is okay with it?" 

 

Harry sighed and sat the now empty container in the sink. He walked over to Louis and stood between his open legs. "Is this about your dream?" He asked softly. When Louis nodded, he cupped his omegas cheek. "Baby, just because they don't honor the bond between alpha and omega doesn't mean I don't. I love you and Edward  _so_ much, and I'm going to honor our bond because it was taken away from me once. I'm not going to let that happen again. I almost lost both of you." 

 

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and smiled softly. "That's all I wanted to hear." 

 

-

 

 "Absolutely not." 

 

The pack groaned in protest, and some alphas even stood and crossed their arms. This had been going on for hours, and Louis was ready to go home. But, being Harry's omega and all of that, he had to sit in on at least one pack meeting a month, and unfortunately, he chose this one. He regretted his decision three hours into it. At least Edward was being good, sleeping or playing quietly with a few toys Louis had packed. 

 

The topic of the discussion tonight was roaming areas. It was known that alphas needed large, densely populated areas to roam at night or to shift properly without causing a scene, and the Briarcliff pack had been using a nearby state park. When told, Harry flat out refused and banned all contact there. And apparently, that was a big problem. 

 

"And why not?" An alpha asked, sneering. 

 

Harry kept his cool and sighed. "Because, Mr. Williams, I will not have fifty alphas roaming around a state park, tearing things up and wreaking havoc. I will find a more suitable place. One that doesn't endanger people, wildlife, or other species that may be found." 

 

Mr. Williams, or Gavin, frowned, but he sat down and kept his eyes trained on the wall next to Harry. Louis rolled his eyes. Some of the new alphas were such babies. Beside him, Niall handed Iris a book and sighed. It was past everyone's bedtimes, but they were going to be the last ones to leave. Joy. 

 

"Now, any other complaints about this?" Harry asked, standing. Seated off to the side of Harry were Robin and Anne, who were looking at him with admiration and respect. They were proud of Harry. 

 

No one spoke for several seconds so Harry continued. "Now, you're all dismissed. Mr. Williams, stay back." Harry nodded to the crowd and watched as they dispersed, each going their own ways. Some clumped off in groups and others strayed. Harry stayed silent until the room was empty and only Mr. Williams was standing there. Liam and Zayn stood by the doors. Louis through they looked like bouncers. 

 

"What?" Gavin asked, sighing heavily and crossing his arms. 

 

"Mr. Williams, this is the third time that you've spoken out against me at our meetings." Harry said, standing to his full height. He was taller and broader than Gavin; no match for the brash alpha. "Do you have a problem with the way I'm conducting this pack?" 

 

"As a matter of a fact, I do." Gavin puffed out his chest. 

 

Louis sighed and lifted up Edward, who was playing quietly on the ground. He looked over to Niall, who was doing the same with Iris. He saw Liam and Zayn uncross their arms and take a few steps forward. They were ready to help Harry if need be. 

 

"Do tell." Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

"It's shit." Gavin shouted, making Edward's head snap towards the loud sound. They had figured out months ago that Edward was no doubt an alpha. He was protective of Louis and he was always so attentive and on high-alert when there were other alphas around. "The whole pack has gone to shit because of you and your stupid rules." 

 

"If I do recall, Gavin, this pack was shit when I got here. It was full of nothing but incestuous infidels with no morals and a low omega supply. I've been here for a year and already shaped this worthless pack into something. And if my memory serves me, the day I took over, you were drunk off your ass, beating your omega. Am I wrong? I gave you a chance to redeem yourself and time and time again you've disappointed me. You're banished. Get out." 

 

Louis' eyes darted over to Harry, who looked like he was ready to fight. The alpha pheromone's were permeating the air and Louis shifted. He knew that Harry would most likely take him to bed and knot him repeatedly after this. Harry always got turned on after being so angry he almost shifted into his wolf. It never failed. 

 

"You can't be serious!" Gavin yelled, turning around and knocking things to the ground. He knocked over a bookcase and when he turned around, his eyes were red and fixed on Louis. "You." He snarled, making a beeline straight for the omega. Liam and Zayn left their post and followed Gavin, not wasting any time. Harry jumped in front of Louis just as Gavin got close and he took the alpha by the shirt collar. 

 

"Really?" He roared in Gavin's face. "You can disrespect me all you want, but the  _second_ you go after my omega and my son, you're gone." Harry nodded to Liam and Zayn once before grabbing Gavin's neck. He squeezed tighter and tighter. His broad back was shielding Louis from seeing the alphas face turn blue and purple with the lack of oxygen. Finally, when Gavin was on his last lung, Harry released him with a shove. 

 

Gavin stumbled to the ground, hacking and coughing, gripping his throat. He looked at Harry with wild, bloodshot eyes. Harry stared down at him before jerking his head. 

 

"Get out. Now. You have one hour to be out of this town before I come after you, and when I do, you won't be left standing." Harry warned. He waited until Gavin was out of the room and scrambling down the hallway, gasping for breath. He turned around and faced Louis. "Are you okay?" He asked, pulling Louis and Edward into his arms. 

 

"We're fine." Louis replied cautiously. He never knew what kind of mood Harry was left in after something like that happened. Harry nodded and held Louis closer, burying his nose into Louis' hair and inhaling. His hips jerked against Louis and Louis felt how hard he was. So  _that's_ what mood he was in. 

 

"We're going to take Niall back home and then patrol," Liam said, mainly to Louis because Harry was too busy trying to bust his knot. Louis nodded. 

 

"I'll tell Harry." He promised. The alphas left, taking Niall and Iris with them. When they were gone, Harry lifted Edward out of Louis' arms and sat him down in front of his blocks. Edward clapped and began to play. Harry grabbed Louis' wrist and dragged him over to the desk, bending him over it. 

 

"Need you," Harry panted, shoving Louis' pants down and lifting one foot out. He made Louis crook his knee and place it up on the desk, opening himself up to Harry. Harry dropped to his knees and dove right in, eating Louis out messily. The omega was quick to produce slick--and lot's of it. Harry made an appreciative noise and slurped it up, keeping one hand fisted around his cock. "Taste so good baby," He praised. 

 

Louis whined at that and pushed himself back against Harry's mouth. He felt Harry's large hand come around his hip in a tight hold. Harry worked his mouth and tongue over Louis' hole, sucking and licking and eating away. Louis closed his eyes in pleasure and rocked back. 

 

"Ready?" Harry asked, standing. Louis turned and saw that Harry's mouth and chin were slick and the tip of his nose was shiny. His eyes almost rolled back at the sight and he nodded. Harry stepped closer, encasing Louis against the desk and he positioned his cock at Louis' hole. He pushed in slowly at first, just until the head was in, and then he pushed all the way in. 

 

Louis arched his back when Harry's hips met his bum and he threw his head back against Harry's shoulder. "Harry," He whimpered, panting heavily. Harry pushed Louis down so that he was flat against the desk, his knee still propped up, and he put one hand on the back of Louis' neck. He increased his thrusts, snapping his hips harder and harder. With every thrust, Louis was jolted forward. 

 

"So good," Harry grunted, tightening the grip he had on the back of Louis' knee. Deep down inside, he knew that Louis would be so stiff and sore after having his knee propped so high up and at a weird angle, but he couldn't bring himself to pull it down yet. "So good for me."

 

"Mmm," Louis said, feeling as if everything was being punched out of him. Harry's cock was filling him up perfectly. There was only one problem. Harry couldn't knot inside of him because he didn't want to get pregnant. "Harry," 

 

Harry shoved one arm under Louis' torso and lifted him up, so that they were pressed together, back to chest. Harry nosed along their bond spot and curved one hand around Louis' throat. "What do you want, baby?" He breathed into Louis' ear.

 

"Can't--mm, can't knot me,  _Harry_ ," Louis whimpered at a particularly sweet thrust. He leaned his head back on Harry's shoulder. "Gotta pull out." 

 

" _No_ ," Harry growled. His primal instinct was to knot Louis and breed him, and pulling out would not allow that. 

 

"Harry!" Louis whined, trying to get Harry's attention. "Harry, please. You can't knot me. Can't get pregnant. We have to focus on Edward." He tried not to make any noises to egg Harry on, but it was hard when the alpha was aiming his thrusts perfectly. 

 

"Can't," Harry grunted. "Can't pull out. Gotta knot." 

 

Louis knew that it was hard for an alpha to pull out during sex, especially if they were close to knotting. They physically could not pull out because it hurt not only the alpha but the omega as well, if the knot was already forming. That's why Louis wanted to get Harry out of him. He didn't want Harry's knot to swell. 

 

"Harry," He said again. "Listen to me. You have to pull out." 

 

Harry shook his head and kept thrusting. Louis could feel the knot expanding and he weakly shoved at Harry. 

 

"Do not make me call Liam and Zayn back in here." Louis threatened, bracing his hands on the desk. "Harry! Get out!" 

 

Harry made a noise deep in his throat and he pulled back. Louis felt his cock slip out, barely tugging because of the currently expanding knot. He heard the noise of discomfort Harry made and he felt bad. Knots were always better when they were surrounded by warm, wet heat. The cool air around Harry's dick had to be uncomfortable, even though Harry was about to pop his knot. 

 

So, Louis made a split second decision to make up for making Harry pull out. He turned and dropped to his knees in front of Harry. With one swift bob, he took Harry's thick cock into his mouth. It stretched him at the seams and he gagged right away, but he kept going anyway. Harry made a noise of appreciation and began to move his hips slowly. Louis' hands on his hips didn't help slow him down at all. 

 

Harry cupped the back of Louis' head and stilled his hips. " _Fuck, fuck fuck!_ " He cursed. The muscles in his stomach tensed up as his knot popped inside of Louis' mouth. The mass amounts of come produced with a knot immediately made Louis pull off. He swallowed as much as he could and he let the rest land on his face and neck. In a few seconds, he was drenched in hot, sticky come. 

 

Above him, Harry made a noise and kept moving his hips, as if on instinct. He was so used to coming inside of Louis that he had nowhere to put his cock. It was majorly uncomfortable, until Louis made a fist and let Harry fuck through it. The alphas stomach twitched with pleasure and he gripped Louis' wrist, making sure his hand stayed there. After coming for what felt like hours, his cock twitched one last time and no more come came out. 

 

When he was all finished, he dropped on his knees in front of Louis, who looked absolutely breathtaking covered in his come. The omega blinked up at him and licked his lips, swiping some of the hot liquid into his mouth. 

 

"Better?" He asked Harry, rubbing soothing circles onto Harry's bare thigh. 

 

Harry breathed heavily and nodded. "Yeah. Thank you so much baby." He pushed Louis' hair away from his sweaty forehead. "Let's get you into the shower." He stood and helped Louis up. Louis' knees almost buckled from kneeling on the ground so long, but Harry caught him and helped him to the little bathroom that was to the side of Harry's office. They undressed and Louis stepped into the shower first, under the hot spray of water. Harry stepped in behind him and slid the door closed. 

 

"We can't take too long," Louis said, tipping his head back to wet his hair. "Edward is still out there and he's still got to eat." 

 

Harry nodded and handed Louis a washcloth. "Got it." 

 

After that, they washed themselves in relative silence. Every now and then, they would smile at each other, or bump elbows, or share kisses against the foggy glass of the shower door. But when Louis was done, he stepped out and toweled off. Harry kept a few changes of clothes here, bless his heart, and Louis stole a shirt and some sweatpants. He didn't wait for Harry to step out before he was leaving the bathroom in search of his baby. 

 

Edward was right where they left him, only he was asleep. That child could sleep anywhere. Louis bent down and lifted him up. Edward didn't wake, he just curled up in Louis' arms and let out a small snuffle. A few minutes later, Harry stepped out, tying his wet hair into a bun. He was dressed similarly to Louis. He let out a smile and held his hand out. 

 

"Ready to go home?" He asked. 

 

Louis took his hand and nodded. "Ready." 


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the house, Louis was cautious around Harry. The alpha stalked everywhere, hands behind his back and nose high in the air, as if he was smelling out any potential threats, such as Gavin. He didn't take too lightly of the out of control alpha threatening his mate and child. If he had the sense, he would have killed Gavin on the spot. But, banishment was the best he could do in that situation. 

 

Louis carried Edward into the living room and sat him down on the carpet. The little [baby](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8f6spUtXY1rqnae4.jpg) began to crawl around, straight to his toybox. In a few minutes, the room would be messy with toys strewn about, but Louis was happy to pick up after his baby boy just so long as it meant he was having fun. He watched Edward crawl haphazardly before making his way into the kitchen. It was nearing eight o'clock and they hadn't eaten dinner yet. 

 

Harry was still stalking around the apartment, sticking his nose in every nook and cranny of their home. Louis called it paranoia, but he was silently grateful that Harry was so caring and protective of their home. He couldn't ask for a better alpha.

 

-

 

"Harry," Louis poked Harry awake at 2:09 in the morning. No light was filtering due to the black-out curtains Harry had practically demanded. The only light in the room was a small night light plugged in the wall. Louis had stuck it there when Edward still slept in the room with them. He now had his own room, and Louis had yet to take it down. He found it comforting. 

 

Harry shifted but that was it. For an alpha, he sure was hard to wake up. Of course, though, Louis knew that if he or Edward were in immediate danger, Harry would be up before either of them. Hell, he'd have the threat eliminated before they woke up. Louis was never hesitant to sleep the whole night through with Harry next to him. 

 

"Harry," Louis poked him harder, accompanied with a shove. Harry let out a deep rumble and turned to completely face Louis, tossing his arm over Louis' middle. Louis shifted under the heavy weight and grunted in irritation. " _Harry_ ," He jostled Harry's arm. 

 

Harry mumbled incoherently and Louis saw his eyelids flutter. They didn't open, and his arm tightened around Louis and tugged him. Louis made a noise of annoyance as he was being pressed against Harry's warm front. He really didn't want to fake an injury or illness just to get his alpha to wake, but drastic times called for drastic measures. But, before he could open his mouth to do so, a muffled cry came from down the hall. 

 

Harry's eyes flew open. 

 

Louis groaned and laid back on the bed. So Harry wouldn't wake up to physical touching, but to a cry from down the hall? Granted, Edward was their child and Harry's DNA made up probably more than fifty percent of that child (Louis was convinced that Edward only had less than ten percent of his DNA). 

 

"Whassit?" Harry mumbled, tossing back the covers and planting his feet on the floor. He pressed a warm kiss to Louis' forehead before standing upright and walking out of the room. Louis laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling. He listened to Edward's cries turn to whimpers and then to nothing. He didn't hear Harry, but he could just imagine Harry rocking Edward close to him and swaying back and forth, singing some obscure song under his breath. 

 

He loved Harry. 

 

After a few minutes, Edward was heard no more and Harry was walking back into their bedroom, hair askew and rubbing his eyes. He fell back into bed, jostling Louis, and closed his eyes. 

 

"Oh no," Louis protested, jabbing Harry in the arm. 

 

"Ow," Harry protested weakly, swatting Louis' hand away. But, when he actually made contact with Louis' soft hand, he grabbed it and held it in his own. Harry made a weird noise that probably wasn't even anything remotely close to words and turned his head to Louis. "What?" 

 

"I've been trying to wake you for what seems like ever," Louis told him, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Harry's knuckles. The same knuckles that he'd seen bruised, split open, and bloody time after time. The same knuckles that would brush over his cheek in a soothing manner, or down his spine in the same way. "And you didn't wake up to physical contact, but to our son crying rooms away." 

 

"Sorry baby," Harry apologized. "You know I can't help it. You're the same way." 

 

Louis nodded his head once. "I know." 

 

"Why were you trying to wake me?" Harry questioned, a concerned look etched across his face. 

 

"I was just thinking. Couldn't sleep." Louis answered, shrugging lightly. He turned to lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He felt the weight of Harry's arm come to rest across his middle and he was tugged back into Harry's warm embrace. 

 

"I know for a fact that you're not telling the truth," Harry whispered. "You're a terrible liar." 

 

"Am not!" Louis protested, facing Harry. Their eyes searched each others for awhile before Louis sighed. "You're right. I kept thinking about Gavin." 

 

"Let's not talk about him." Harry said, trying to wrap the subject up. Gavin was someone he didn't ever want to hear about again. 

 

"But what if he didn't leave?" Louis chewed on his lower lip nervously. "What if he's still on your land? What if he's going to hurt Edward and me? You saw the way he looked at us."

 

"You don't need to worry about him anymore." Harry promised. "If he's not gone, he will be when I get to him. And  _no one_ is going to touch you or my son. No one. I'll die before I let that happen." 

 

"Hey, don't talk like that." Louis wiggled in Harry's arms, trying to get closer. Harry's protective nature and the words he spoke made Louis want to be so close to Harry that they wouldn't be able to tell who was who. "You're going to get mad again."

 

"When was I mad?" Harry questioned, wrapping his arms around Louis tighter. 

 

"Earlier, when Gavin was being...Gavin." Louis replied. "You went all caveman on him." A little giggle escaped Louis at the thought of Harry as a caveman. He found it funny and strangely alluring....and kind of hot. 

 

"Caveman?" Harry raised an eyebrow at his giggling omega. "Caveman?" He shifted his body so that he was hovering over Louis, whose eyes were sparkling and the little sounds coming out of his mouth were lullabies to Harry's ears. "I'll show you caveman." 

 

"Harry!" Louis squealed, as Harry let his weight fall on top of Louis. He was too busy nipping along Louis' neck to care. It was good that Louis felt safe and secure with him. "Harry!" 

 

"Me not Harry," Harry whispered seductively in Louis' ear, making his omega laugh even harder. Joy and pride swelled in his chest whenever he was able to make Louis laugh, or smile, or happy. He was successful at being an alpha. 

 

"Your huge body is crushing me!" Louis hiccuped, trying to come down from laughing. It wasn't working. 

 

"Mmm," Harry grunted, nosing along Louis' soft face. "I wish there was something I could do." He pretended to ponder that thought before smiling down at Louis. "Oh wait, there is!" He ran his hands down the length of Louis' sides, down to his thighs, and he hitched Louis' legs up around his waist. 

 

"Harry," Louis said softly, just a few giggles escaping his beautiful lips. He was looking at Harry with love and adoration and security. 

 

"Shh," Harry nipped at Louis' lips. "You took care of me earlier, now it's my turn to take care of you." 

 

"And how do you think you'll accomplish that?" Louis cocked an eyebrow. There was a teasing grin on his face. 

 

"Oh, baby," Harry returned the grin. "I'm going to make sweet,  _sweet_ love to you."

 

-

 

When Louis woke up the next morning, Harry was sleeping soundly beside him. He had one of Harry's legs thrown over his own and Harry's arm was in its usual place around his waist. There was a tiny little sliver of blue light coming through underneath the curtains, telling him that it was early morning, maybe not even seven yet. He was confused as to what woke him so suddenly, but as soon as he heard the first little whimper come from Edward's room, it made sense. 

 

He untangled himself from Harry and padded out of their room and down the hall into Edward's. The one year old was laying on his back, kicking his feet up and down in the air, with little whimpers escaping his plush, pink lips. Harry lips, as Louis dubbed them. He leaned over the crib and lifted Edward up, and the whimpers stopped immediately. 

 

"Hi there angel," He greeted softly. He loved the time that he had with Edward in the early mornings, when he was alone with his baby and it seemed that no one else in the world was awake yet. They city was quiet and their home was quiet and he just absolutely loved it. "What's got you crying this early, hm? Are you hungry? Or do you need changed? Or perhaps you just missed your momma." 

 

Edward's little fingers curled around Louis' (Harry's) shirt and he pressed his face into the soft fabric. So, it seemed that he just missed Louis. Edward always wanted to be next to Louis, no matter the time or day. It was precious. 

 

Louis left the bedroom and made his way down the dark hallway into the living room. He stood in front of the window and rocked Edward back and forth. "You're so sweet, baby," He cooed down at Edward, who blinked up at him. His eyelashes were obscenely long and they brushed against his soft, chubby cheeks. "Momma's favorite baby. You're so perfect." 

 

Outside, a dog barked down the street and a car horn sounded in the distance. Louis watched as Edward's fist grew tighter in his shirt and the child's eyes grew wide. Edward craned his head to what Louis assumed was scan the room for any danger. Louis just held him closer and hummed underneath his breath. 

 

"Oh, you sweet angel. It's okay, love. Momma and Daddy are safe. You can relax, doll. I know you want to protect us." He assured Edward, who seemed to relax at his words. Louis was so proud that at one year old, Edward was already so protective of him and even Harry. In Edward's mind, he was the only one who could protect his mommy and daddy. "Are you ready to go back to sleep, lovely?" 

 

Instead of waiting for Edward to answer, Louis headed back towards Edward's room. He rocked Edward in his arms the whole way there, whispering to his baby. By the time they reached the crib, Edward was slipping back into a peaceful sleep. Louis kissed his forehead and lowered him into the bed. He smoothed his hand over Edward's hair and waited until he was sure that Edward was sleeping before heading back to his room. 

 

Harry hadn't moved from the position Louis had left him in, and it took some maneuvering on Louis' part to get comfortable again. Harry was a dead weight when he was sleeping. Scratch that, he was always a dead weight when he wanted too. Especially when they were cuddling or Harry wanted to be particularly playful. Either way, his weight and presence made Louis feel safer. 

 

"Hm?" Harry asked, not opening his eyes. 

 

Louis looked at him and giggled quietly. "Sh. I didn't say anything. Go back to sleep." 

 

"Time's it?" Harry mumbled, pressing his nose to Louis' neck. He heard Harry inhale. 

 

"Just after six." Louis answered, threading his fingers with Harry's. He marveled at the difference in the size of their hands, the color and the feeling of their skin. Harry's hands were rougher yet so gentle. 

 

"Why're you up?" Harry asked. 

 

"Edward." Louis replied. "Had to rock him a bit." 

 

"He asleep?" 

 

"He is now. He always falls asleep when I'm near." Louis boasted. He was a proud mother. "He heard a dog barking in the neighborhood and suddenly he was so protective of me." 

 

"He's like that. Wants to protect his mommy." Harry said, accompanying his words with a cough right on Louis' neck. 

 

"Why do you always do that," Louis said, but instead of moving his head away from Harry's coughing, he curls up tighter to Harry and buried his face in Harry's shirt. "Cough on me. What do I look like to you?" 

 

"Sorry baby," Harry apologized quietly, lazily running his knuckles up and down Louis' back. 

 

"Like I was saying, he doesn't want to protect me," Louis informed Harry. "He wants to protect you as well." 

 

"Really," Harry asked, though he wasn't surprised. Edward had the protective instincts of a grizzly bear. Or, well, the protective instincts of his daddy. 

 

"Yes, really. Like last night, at the meeting. I know he's only one, but dear God. I was starting to get scared for Gavin a bit when he started yelling. Edward practically tried to crawl out of my arms. All because his daddy was in trouble." Louis cooed at Harry. 

 

He saw Harry crack a grin, making a dimple appear. "I was  _not_ in danger." Harry laughed. 

 

Louis ran a finger across Harry's chest. "I thought you were." He said quietly. The remembrance of the night before came rushing back to him. He hated watching Harry go head to head with someone else, and even more so when he and Edward were in the room. 

 

Harry's arms tightened around him. "I know," He replied. "I'm ashamed for that. I should have made sure that you and Edward were safe before dealing with Gavin." 

 

"Hey, it's okay. Really. He wasn't going to hurt us." Louis reassured Harry. "You wouldn't have let that happen." 

 

"You're right, but still." Harry shrugged. 

 

Louis yawned, the lack of sleep catching up to him finally. Harry noticed, of course he did, and he pulled the blankets over Louis and held him closer. He focused on the steady rise and fall of Harry's chest and the sounds of breathing, letting it lull him to sleep. And all the while, Harry's arms around him never let him go. If anything, they tightened. 

 

Harry was serious about keeping his family safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an instagram!! happilylarryao3 please follow me i only have 2
> 
> so this is short but all i could think of. i really need ideas because i have no idea where this is going so plz help me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trash and i am so sorry for the wait

"Lou, what do you think of another baby?" Harry asked one morning. He was sitting at the breakfast nook, shoveling bacon into his mouth. His lips were shiny with grease and Louis wanted to kiss them. But, he had other matters at hand. Like Harry's question. 

 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, rinsing out the warm pan and setting it in the dishwasher. "Are you asking as a general question or a suggestion?" 

 

Harry swallowed and stared at his omega. "I guess I'm just curious to see what your opinion is about expanding our family." 

 

Louis gazed past Harry's shoulder and into the living room, where Edward was rolling around on the ground happily. Then, he moved his gaze towards Harry. "Well, I don't want too right now, I guess." 

 

Harry frowned and made a pained noise. It hurt his alpha on so many different levels that his omega was refusing to get pregnant again. 

 

"Not that I don't want to have your child again," Louis quickly corrected. That seemed to calm Harry down. "But is now the right time? I mean, Edward is only a year old and with all of this Gavin stuff happening, and with us trying to adjust with the new pack. It seems a bit crazy, don't you think? And besides, me being pregnant will compromise not only my safety but Edward's. There's only so much I can do to protect him now. Imagine me having a big pregnant belly on top of that."

 

Harry smiled wistfully. "Oh, I am." He was most definitely picturing Louis with a big, pregnant belly. Maybe with twins or triplets. Oh God. That would make Louis so much bigger, and he would glow more, and if his horniness was off the charts with Edward, just  _imagine_ how he'd be with twins or triplets- _  
_

 

"Harry!" Louis snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. "You're picturing me pregnant again, aren't you?"

 

Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded. "With twins or triplets." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes and poured Harry some more orange juice. "I swear to God, Harry. If you get me pregnant with triplets," He left the threat open but shook his head fondly. 

 

"Maybe if we're lucky, I'll give you quadruplets." 

 

"Maybe if  _you're_ lucky, I won't kill you in your sleep." Louis replied. "I couldn't handle quadruplets. I probably couldn't even handle twins." 

 

Harry raked his eyes up and down Louis' body. He was wearing one of Harry's larger shirts over a pair of leggings. His collarbones and one shoulder were exposed and his hair was messy and his skin was glowing and his eyes were bright. He was beautiful. 

 

"You're so tiny and cute." He finally said, smiling at Louis. Louis blushed and smiled back. He lifted a few fingers and traced Harry's dimples. "I Just love you so fucking much." 

 

Louis leaned forward and pressed his face into Harry's shirt. "I love you too." 

 

After Harry inhaled Louis' scent a few times, he kissed the side of his neck. "You just let me know when I can get you pregnant again, okay?" 

 

"You mean," Louis feigned surprise. "You  _want_ to go through another traumatic and insane pregnancy with me?" 

 

Harry batted Louis away and reached for more bacon. He rolled his eyes. "God knows why I want to reproduce with you. You're such a drama queen." 

 

"A size queen, you mean." He smirked and winked at Harry, who groaned and let his head fall to the table. Louis laughed loudly. "Don't hurt your brain, love. I need to have intellectual conversations with a grown up. Especially after spending the day with Edward." 

 

Harry shook his head. Louis stood beside him and gathered up the messy curls. He raked his fingers through them and scratched at Harry's scalp. "Can I put your hair up?" He asked. Harry nodded his head and Louis made a joyful noise. He loved doing Harry's hair. 

 

"Mmm." Harry practically purred, as Louis untangled his hair and swirled some strands together. Harry's hair was long enough to braid and he  _loved_ it. And it was always great because Harry wouldn't realize he had braids in his hair until much later, when someone else in the pack pointed it out. Louis always made sure to hide when he heard Harry coming after that. 

 

"You're a kitten." Louis said. "A large kitten." He incorporated the small braid he made into the bun and searched the counter in front of him. "Hair tie?" 

 

Harry held out his wrist and voila, there was one around it. Louis took it and tied Harry's hair up. When he was finished, he kissed Harry's neck and stepped back. 

 

"Done already?" Harry asked, almost whining. 

 

"Oh Jesus, Harry." He shook his head. "I get enough whining from Edward. I don't need it from you too." 

 

Harry laughed and lifted his head. He reached for his plate to eat the rest of the food that was on it. Louis raised his eyes when Harry pouted down at it. 

 

"Something wrong?" He asked, leaning against the counter. "Did I not make you enough breakfast?" 

 

"Well...." Harry began. "You did, but you gave me... _you_ proportions." 

 

" _Me_ proportions?" Louis asked. "What even?" 

 

"You know, delicate little bird portions." Harry grinned at him. 

 

"Is this your way of asking for more?" Louis asked, already turning to the fridge to take out more food. "Honestly, Harry. Anymore bacon and you'll just die - " 

 

Louis felt a large, warm body crowd up behind him and he grinned before he even turned around. He felt Harry's big hands wrap around his hips and swivel him around slowly. Louis blinked up at his alpha and puckered his lips. Harry nodded and swooped down to press a heated kiss to his omega. He would never pass up the opportunity to kiss his sweet omega. 

 

He doesn't know how long they stood there, kissing messily against the cold exterior of the fridge. It couldn't have been more than three minutes, but a tugging on Harry's pajama bottoms pulled them out of their haze. They looked down and saw Edward, who was gripping Louis' leg and reaching up to him with one hand. He didn't look too happy with Harry.

 

Louis laughed in delight and lifted Edward up off of the ground. "Why, hey there baby." He greeted, smacking kisses across Edward's soft baby skin.

 

"Our child really doesn't want me around you." Harry pouted. 

 

Louis shook his eyes and held Edward close to his chest. "Of course not, love. He has his Daddy's instincts, hm? He's just gotta protect everyone around him."

 

Harry frowned. "I don't like that he has that pressure on him already."

 

Louis leaned against Harry. "It's fine, baby. When he tries to shift, then you can worry. But my itty bitty one year old has so many more years to do that." He faced Edward. "You just focus on being a little baby, okay? You can kick Daddy's - "

 

"Seriously?" Harry interrupted. "Louis!"

 

Louis laughed. Harry just stared at him with a small grin. He loved Louis so incredibly much. The love he had for his mate and his son just consumed him in the best way. He loved watching them together. When he had stopped laughing, Louis stared at Harry and made a face. When Harry reciprocated, he laughed some more. Edward topped it all off by squealing and trying to launch himself at Harry, laughing just like Louis when Harry tossed him in the air a few times. 

 

"When are you leaving?" Louis asked a few moments later, turning back to the food he'd left on the counter. Harry leaned against the counter, holding Edward with one arm. 

 

"Too soon." Harry answered honestly. "I'm still not sure about leaving you and Edward here." 

 

Louis laid some bacon in the pan and turned to Harry. "We'll be fine, love. Niall and Iris are coming over and Robin will have the whole place guarded." 

 

Harry's frown deepened. "With our alphas or -" 

 

"All the alphas are our alphas now, Harry." Louis reminded him gently. 

 

"I know." Harry said. "You know what I mean."

 

Louis nodded. "Our alphas." He replied. "We're going to be safe. Please don't worry." 

 

Harry crowded up against him and took a deep breath. "I will  _never_ stop worrying about you and Edward. Ever." 

 

"Just...don't lose focus on what you're leaving to do. Please." 

 

Harry nodded against his shoulder. "I won't. I'll do good." 

 

"I know you will. You're doing this for us." Louis replied. He was a little torn about Harry gathering up all of the alphas and searching the land, making sure Gavin had really left, but as soon as Harry had said that his and Edward's safety was top priority, he couldn't stop him. 

 

But he sure could worry about Harry out there. 


	4. Chapter 4

After searching everywhere, and Harry does mean everywhere, then and only then did he allow every single alpha he was with to rest. He planned on doing a few more rounds through the land. It was a possibilty that Gavin would change his position when he sensed them. Harry was not taking any chances. 

 

"Harry," Liam approached him with a concerned face. He was exhausted and it was only their first round. Harry was crazy protective when it came to the ones he loved, and while Liam could respect that, and he agreed with Harry when Harry banished Gavin, but he too had a child that he would like to see, and it was way to early for this. "Gavin isn't here."

 

Harry side-eyed Liam and growled. "We aren't going back until I'm sure that everything is settled. I need to know that Gavin is gone." 

  
"Harry," Liam said. When Zayn joined the two, he wrapped his arm around Zayn's waist. "You threatened to kill him in the most inhumane ways possible if he ever came back. Now, I'm sure he's pissed and all, but I bet he's also smart enough not to come back."

 

"Clearly he's not smart. He threatened my mate and my child." Harry felt his canines expanding and it hurt his gums. He'd been in and out of his wolf form four times already, and it was beginning to wear on him. His muscles ached and his bones were exhausted. He looked back at Liam and Zayn. "Let's go." He shifted and sprinted off towards the thick trees. Liam rolled his eyes before following suit. 

 

-

 

Twelve hours later, Harry all but fell into his house. He felt as if he weighed a ton and his head was splitting with a blinding headache. His whole body felt detached and he was sure he was dehydrated, but there was no sign of Gavin, so he considered it a productive day. 

 

Louis, who was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, practically shrieked when Harry came in before rushing over to his alpha. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and tried in vain to get him into the bedroom. 

 

"Come on, you monster." He gritted his teeth and let Harry collapse on the bed. 

 

"Hey baby." Harry greeted with a grin. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. He really wanted to knock Harry out, but that wouldn't fare too well with him when Harry woke up. Instead, he yanked Harry's boots off of his feet and tugged his jeans down. Harry got the message and fumbled with the button on the waist, shooting Louis a grin. 

 

"We gonna do it?" He asked with a wink. 

 

Louis scowled and tossed Harry's filthy jeans aside. He made Harry yank off his shirt and when his alpha was completely bare, he failed to stifle the gasp that came out of his mouth. There were bruises at the joints of Harry's bones and he was covered from head to toe in dirt. 

 

He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Harry. "Oh, Harry..." He said, unable to take his eyes off of the bruises. He  _knew_ Harry would exert himself like that. He just knew it. "Why did you not stop?" 

 

"I feel fine." Harry replied. 

 

"That's not what I asked." Louis said. "Jesus, Harry. I thought you were smart. If you look like this, imagine what the rest of your alphas look like." 

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Everyone is fine. The land is fine, and I'm fine." 

 

"You're not fine, Harry. You can hardly take a breath without wincing." 

 

Harry waved his hand. "It'll be gone in a few days."

 

Louis stood and rolled his eyes. "That's not the point. I hate it when you let this alpha thing go to your head." He sighed and climbed up the bed to sit by Harry's head. He crossed his legs and lifted Harry's head into his lap. He then ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair. "You're a good alpha, but you need to stop pressuring everyone else."

 

"I'm not -" 

 

"You  _are_ , baby." Louis replied quietly. "You have to understand that many of your alphas have families." 

 

"All the more reasons to protect our land." Harry interrupted. 

 

"All the more reason to go easy on them." Louis corrected. "Not everyone wants to leave their families for a wild goose chase.Your intentions are good, love, but you need to pace yourself and everyone else." 

 

"So you're saying that you don't support me, is that it?" Harry asked, his eyes turning an unnecessary shade of red. Louis gasped at the insult. 

 

"Are you - Harry! Are you kidding me? I - " Louis defended. 

 

"You're being unsupportive, Louis. Fucking hell." Harry pushed himself away from Louis and stood up, ignoring the pain. "I just spent all day running around the state of Washington. The last thing I need is to come home to a -" 

 

"Loving and caring mate who couldn't wait for you to get home and who made your favorite dinner because he knew you'd be exhausted?" Louis filled in, standing up. 

 

"An unsupportive omega," Harry corrected, turning on his heel to walk out of the doorway. Louis made a face at his back before launching himself at Harry, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Harry grunted at the added weight and stumbled, but caught himself. Louis was precious cargo, even if they were kind of fighting. With that in mind, he let his hands wrap around Louis' thighs. 

 

"Are you going to stop?" Louis asked in Harry's ear, tightening his grip. "I can stay here all night." 

 

"Just get off, Louis, Jesus." Harry muttered angrily. 

 

"Don't do anything that will make me fall off," Louis warned. "I'll get hurt and you'll distance yourself and it will be a huge mess. Just sit down and let me take care of you." 

 

Harry was quiet. He kept stalking down the hallway. 

 

"Remember when I got pregnant? And I told you when you were in the boxing ring with Liam? How exciting was that?" Louis asked. "Or when we first met and you hated my guts and you were a total tool? I loved you even though you were so mean to me. Do you remember when I was nesting and I took all of your clothes and didn't tell you? I thought it was funny that you had no idea where anything was. If you would have lifted up my pillow you would have found out a whole lot quicker." 

 

Harry was still silent. So, Louis kept taking a walk down memory lane. 

 

"Do you remember when I had Edward? Thirteen longest hours of my life. I was in labor for over half a day. He felt better going in than coming out." Louis laughed quietly. "He was such a big baby. But he was so beautiful. My beautiful little baby.  _Our_ beautiful little baby boy." 

 

"I don't remember because I wasn't allowed in the room." Harry said quietly. 

 

"Well, next time, you can be, okay? I'll have a home birth. We can do it on the bed. You can have a front row view. You can get behind my huge pregnant self and help me push! Or you could be down with the doctor, delivering the baby. Really, I won't mind. Just as long as you're there." 

 

"The only place I'll ever be when you're having my baby is right beside you." Harry replied. "Holding your hand." 

 

Louis smiled behind him and let his head fall onto Harry's shoulder. He felt Harry squeeze his thighs and he kissed Harry's bare shoulder. "Am I hurting you?" He asked after they stopped in the living room. 

 

Harry shook his head. "Can hardly feel you." He promised. 

 

"Would you like me to get off?" Louis asked again. 

 

"You can stay there as long as you'd like." Harry answered. 

 

"Would you like me to reheat your dinner?" He kissed Harry's shoulder again. "Nothing would make me happier right now than to take care of you." 

 

So, Harry nodded and took Louis to the kitchen, where he slid down and pressed one more kiss to the dip of Harry's spine that began right between his shoulder blades. Then he proceeded to heat up Harry's dinner, keeping an eye on the tired alpha. He sat beside Harry while he ate, and even forced some painkillers down Harry's throat. He had to promise to suck Harry's cock, but it was worth it if Harry took the pills. 

 

Finally, when Harry was done eating, they made their way into the bathroom, where they brushed their teeth and where Harry took the quickest of showers. When he was done, Louis took him into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed while Harry got dressed. He was on the cusp of sleep when he felt Harry plop down next to him. 

 

"I thought I was getting my cock sucked." Harry complained. 

 

Louis tossed his hand in Harry's direction and mumbled something. "But 'm so tired." He whined, allowing Harry to catch his hand and twist their fingers together. Harry kissed the back of his hand. 

 

"It's alright, baby. You sleep, okay?" He said, curling up right behind Louis. "I love you and I'm sorry for being so difficult earlier." 

 

"Not you," Louis slurred tiredly. "Me. Love you too." 

 

Harry chuckled at his response and kissed the back of his neck. "Sleep tight, baby."

 

-

 

 "How are Liam and Zayn?" Louis asked Niall the next morning. He called his friend bright and early to discuss how crazy Harry was. Of course, Harry was still sleeping right next to Louis, his face pressed against Louis' thigh. 

 

"Bruised and tired." Niall replied quietly. Louis assumed he was laying with his alphas as well. 

 

Louis looked down at Harry, who was sleeping peacefully. He ran his hand through Harry's hair. "I'm sorry. I should have done something." 

 

"What could you have done?" Niall asked. "Forbidden him to go? Like that would work. You know how Harry is." 

 

Louis stifled a giggle. "Yes, he's a bit crazy. Sorry again. If it makes you feel better, you can tell Liam and Zayn that Harry is bruised from head to toe." 

 

"I don't think that will help," Niall said. "Considering they're the same way." 

 

"Again, sorry. Listen, do you want to do something today? Harry has to work all day and I didn't know if Liam and Zayn had to do anything."

 

"Sure. We could go to lunch or something. I heard there was this new place opening up downtown. We could check it out."

 

"I'm sure the littles would enjoy it." Louis replied. Edward was at the age where he was so curious, which for only being a year old was fantastic. 

 

"Sounds great." Niall said. "I've got to go now, they're waking up. I'll talk to you later." 

 

"Bye," Louis hung up the phone and plugged it back into his charger. He sighed and looked down at Harry, who was sleeping like the dead. The only indication that he was still alive was his loud snores. Louis was amazed that he could sleep peacefully next to such noise at night. He shifted himself so that he was laying next to Harry, face to face. He could catch a few more hours of sleep if he was lucky. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's this girl in my camp who's about two tents away from my sister and I, and she was telling us all about the fucking bear that was sniffing around her tent last night so I got so paranoid and didn't sleep at all. 
> 
> joy. 
> 
> bears are one of my biggest fears.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fucking fuck!" Harry shouted for the umpteenth time, lifting the beautiful leather couch off of the floor and tossing it over. He had come home from tending to pack duties to find their front door off of its hinges. After searching and literally tearing the place apart, he couldn't find Louis or Edward. 

 

He was  _pissed_. He'd called Nick and Ed and every available alpha he could find to search high and low for his mate and son. They were scouring every inch of the state, as per his order. Every worst case scenario flooded his mind when he recognized Gavin's scent. Louis and his son could be tied up in a warehouse somewhere, or drugged up in a trunk, or at the bottom of the ocean. 

 

His is mind was a whirlwind and he couldn't see straight. He was bloodthirsty. He could feel his alpha start to take over and he knew his eyes were turnino a blinding red. He was ready to rip someone apart. He was ready - 

 

"What the  _hell_?" He heard the sweet, shrill shriek of Louis' voice. "What did you do to my house?" 

 

He turned and headed straight for the living room, where Louis and Niall were standing. Louis was clutching Edward to his chest and they were unharmed. Harry sighed in relief before becoming angry once more. 

 

"Where the fuck were you?" He roared. Both omegas winced and Niall backed away slowly before escaping through the broken door.

 

"I was out with Niall!" Louis replied, eyes scanning his house, which was unlivable. He was shocked. Every piece of furniture was ripped and broken and upturned. Dishes were smashed on the floor and electronics were in pieces. 

 

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Harry's voice had become loud and unforgiving. It was his alpha voice - the one Louis hated. 

 

"You had already left for the day!" Louis shouted back. He liked to tell himself that the alpha voice didn't affect him anymore, but he was not immune. It still hurt his omega's feelings incredibly so. 

 

"That's why you have a cell phone!" Harry's loud voice shook the windows. Edward, who was the exact description of an alpha baby, cowered in fear. He buried himself within the comfort of his mommy's arms. "Must you be so fucking incompetent?!"

 

Louis gasped. "I am not at fault, Harold!" He defended himself. "And what's your excuse? Did you try to call me? No! You just decided to destroy every single thing we own! Once again, you let your alpha get the best of you!" 

 

The growl Harry let out shook Louis to his core. "You think that my protectiveness is _out of control_?" He took a step forward and Louis took a step back, cradling Edward to his chest. "Everything I do is to ensure that you and my child stay safe! And yet you complain? See that I worry this much again." He stomped off in the direction of the kitchen. Louis could hear the dishes crunching under his feet. 

 

He sighed and made his way to their bedroom. Thankfully, the bed was in tact. He laid down on it with Edward. The little baby was not about to let him go now, not when Daddy was in a crazy mood. He was going to protect his mamma.

 

-

 

As soon as Harry had seen his mate and child unharmed, he should have rejoiced. Instead, he let himself go insane. He knew that he should have called Louis, but as soon as he got a whiff of Gavin's putrid scent, all rational thoughts flew out the window.

 

As soon as he smelled the fear rolling off of Louis, he should scooped them both up and carried them into the bedroom to hold and protect them all night. But once again, Louis was right, and he got crazy. 

 

When the dishes, the beautiful, expensive dishes, crunched under his shoes, he paused and sighed. He'd completely destroyed their nest. His beautiful omega and his beautiful child had come home to a disaster area. Although, it could have been avoided if Louis had simply sent a message or a call, letting Harry know that he and their child were fine. 

 

He clutched the edge of the countertop and sighed heavily. He needed to get his mood under control. 

 

-

 

 

 

Sixteen hours of silence had passed, and Louis already missed Harry. The alpha hadn't spoken since their little fight earlier, and Louis just wished he would. A simple word or two would suffice. He was going crazy with the silence. The only sounds he'd heard lately were Edward's jibberish. 

 

They'd eaten dinner in the kitchen, Harry staring passive-aggressively out the window, Louis staring forlornly at his beautiful, dark stained kitchen table. He loved that table, and now it was in pieces. Edward kept himself busy with his little squeeze pouch of applesauce. 

 

After dinner, Louis tried his hardest to get Harry to talk to him. He tried curling up next to him, only to be turned away. He tried to sit next to him on the only standing chair they had left, only to be pushed away. The action hurt in more ways than one, and he actually avoided Harry for awhile after that. 

 

When they got ready for bed, Louis fed Edward and tucked him in tightly. Once his pup was asleep, he busied himself with his own nighttime routine. Harry was in some other part of the house, and for once, he found that he didn't even care. He laid down in bed and fell asleep, with only minor struggling due to the fact that his house was a mess and his alpha wasn't there to hold him. 

 

-

 

 

When Harry woke up the next morning, he had a tiny little omega curled up in his embrace. He knew that's not how they fell asleep, because he had kept his back turned to Louis all night. But his biology made it hard for him to ignore his omega, even in sleep, so he knew that it was him who turned in his sleep and curled up with Louis, not the other way around. 

 

He was still so very mad, but he allowed himself, and Louis, a few more minutes of rest before getting up. He checked on Edward, ate his breakfast, and got dressed, all while thinking of his beautiful, blue eyed, sassy omega who was still sleeping peacefully. 

 

After he dressed, he stood on Louis' side of the bed and stared down at his breathtaking mate. Louis looked so small in their king bed, and he had shifted to the very edge of the bed, curled up into a little ball. After debating with himself, he wiggled  his hands under Louis' warm body and moved him to the very center. 

 

The little sigh Louis let out affected Harry more than it should have, and he had to compose himself lest he jump his sleeping omegas bones. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Louis' soft cheek before heading out. Although he was still angry, he still showed the love of his life the affection he deserved. 

 

-

 

Eight hours later, there was a knock on his office door. He'd been pouring over maps of Washington and maps of their territory and maps of the lands where they sent banished alphas, trying to figure out where Gavin went and where he was going. Needless to say, he was stressed out and ready to strike. 

 

"What?" He growled menacingly. It was a warning to anyone who dared open the door. Unfortunately, the person didn't get the hint and his office door creaked open. He snarled and looked up. It was just Louis, smiling coyly. He watched as Louis locked the door. 

 

He sighed. "Now is not the time -" 

 

"Sh," Louis said in a whisper. Harry detected a hint of seduction. The coat that Louis was wearing dropped to the floor and his heart skipped a beat. "My mate is at work and he's been  _so_ stressed out." 

 

Harry frowned, not having the slightest clue what Louis was talking about. "Louis, I have no idea what you're doing, but -"

 

"Sh," Louis repeated, walking around Harry's desk. The slinky little outfit he was wearing did nothing for the growing cock in Harry's pants. "My mate is so angry with me," He pouted, spreading his thighs and sitting on Harry's lap. "Don't tell me you are too." 

 

It took Harry a moment, but then it dawned on him. Louis was roleplaying. He could definitely get on board with this. He raised an eyebrown and clasped his hands around Louis' thighs, surprising the omega. "Is that right? Well, kitten, that's a shame." 

 

Louis blinked up at him through his lashes. "I needed to come and see you." He breathed. "I think he's onto us. We've both been so distant lately, but I just can't stop. I need to see you." 

 

A low growl rumbled deep in Harry's chest. "I need to see you too, precious. I'll take care of your mate." 

 

Louis let out a purr that had Harry's cock standing at attention. "But right now," He whispered seductively, wrapping his hands in the collar of Harry's shirt. "I need you to take care of me." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i got a prompt like this on tumblr so i tweaked it a little bit
> 
> also it will be continued in the next chapter but my ipad is about to die so i need to cut it off here


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pointless

"Such a naughtly little minx," Harry growled into Louis' ear. The omega, who was riding Harry eagerly, was too short of breath to respond. He'd been riding Harry's knot for what felt like hours. "What is your alpha going to say when you go limping home?"

 

Louis let out a few jerky breaths before speaking. "He's - nnh - not going to be happy." 

 

Harry's hands tightened on his waist. "Oh really? What's he going to do?" 

 

A particular thrust hit his spot head-on and he let out a low whimper. "Oh, Daddy," He whimpered, sounding sad at the thought of a punishment. In reality, it excited him. "He's going to punish me. He hates it when I go to people who are superior to him." 

 

Another sharp thrust. Harry slid a hand up Louis' torso and began to roll a nipple between two of his fingers. "Oh really? Is my knot superior to his?"

 

Louis nodded. He had one hand reached behind him, wrapped in Harry's damp curls. "Uh huh. So bigger, so much better.  _Daddy_ \- " He squeaked as Harry pinched his nipple extra hard, and he came with a shout. 

 

"Oh, naughty baby." Harry tsked. "Daddy didn't say you could come, did he?" 

 

Louis shook his head. He was so sensitive but yet he felt that he could come several times more. As many times as Harry would ask of him. "No Daddy. I'm so sorry. It's never been this good with my mate." 

 

Harry let out a low rumble and Louis settled. He paused his bouncing and leaned back onto Harry's slick chest. Harry's arms wound around his middle and rested on his tummy. Louis knew what was about to happen. 

 

"Can I knot you, baby?" When Harry put it like that, in that voice, it was hard for Louis to say no. "Show your mate just how inferior his knot is? Let me knock you up, baby. I want to see your tummy grow with my child." 

 

Louis shook his head. "No, baby," He answered. "You can't. Please." He could feel Harry's knot expanding against his rim. It was so difficult to say no when he so desperately wanted to say yes. 

 

Harry growled and Louis swore it shook the windows. He began thrusting harder. Louis' small hands trying to remove himself from Harry did nothing to stop him. 

 

"Harry," He said, reaching behind him to stop Harry. "You have to stop." 

 

Harry didn't answer. Louis became frantic. 

 

"Harry! Stop it!" He struggled some more. He was becoming fearful now. 

 

If anything, Harry's grip grew tighter. Louis felt the knot tightening. 

 

"Harry!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Stop! I don't want this anymore!" 

 

The next thing Louis knew, he was on the ground. He heard some shuffling behind him before he was being enveloped by Harry's massive arms. He let out an involuntary sob, of relief or fright, he didn't know. 

 

"Oh God," He heard Harry whisper. "Oh God. Oh, my baby. I'm so sorry." 

 

He shook his head in lieu of an answer and turned in Harry's embrace. He kept his face hidden in Harry's chest. He was embarrassed and he didn't know why. 

 

"Oh, baby." Harry repeated. He rocked Louis back and forth and kept peppering gentle kisses on his head. "I can't believe I just did that. Please forgive me."

 

Harry sounded like he hated himself and Louis couldn't stand that. He raised his hand and cupped Harry's cheek, all while hiding his face. "Please stop." He whispered. "I love you." 

 

Harry made a pained noise and buried his nose in the crook of Louis' neck. "Baby." He whined. "I love you too. I'm so sorry." 

 

Harry stretched his hand behind him and groped around. He took his shirt and slid it onto Louis's shaking body. He smoothed down the wrinkles and held Louis tighter. He pressed his nose to Louis' neck and squeezed his eyes shut. He can't believe he lost control like that. He's always vowed to never lose control around Louis. It only ever ended badly. 

 

And yet...

 

Here they were, sitting on the carpeted floor of Harry's office. Louis was shaking and Harry was cursing the day he was born. He'd broken yet another promise to Louis. When would he learn? 

 

"Stop." Louis croaked. His voice was muffled but Harry heard him loud and clear. 

 

"Baby..." 

 

"No. Stop it. I can feel what you're thinking. God, Harry. Just stop." Louis shook his head. "I don't hate you, or blame you." 

 

"You  _should_ _,"_ Harry argued. 

 

"I  _shouldn't_." Louis stopped him. "You're an alpha, for God's sake. You need to knot, and you haven't since Edward was born. That's a  _year_ , Harry. You have needs, and I've been ignoring them." 

 

Harry shook his head fiercely. "You  _haven't_ been. Absolutely not." He tightened his grip on Louis. "You've been so busy with Edward. I don''t need to knot you."

 

"You  _do_." Louis insisted. 

 

"I  _don't_." Harry shook his head. "I don't." That was a lie. He needed to knot; preferably everytime they made love, but he was willing to suffer a severe case of blue balls for Louis. He needed to comfort his omega.                                        

 

Louis finally lifted his head up a few minutes later. He'd stopped shaking and his face was clear, although Harry could see the remnant of tears on his face. 

 

"Can we go home?" Louis asked quietly. His hands were gripping Harry's shirt tightly. 

 

Harry nodded. "We can do whatever you'd like." 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since the mishap in his office, Harry was...well, for lack of a better term, clingy. He was extremely clingy, and it usually wouldn't bother Louis, but it did. Don't get him wrong; as an omega he  _thrived_ on the attention he was getting from his alpha. It made him feel...special and warm; like he was doing something right. His was being bathed in attention, and he didn't have to do anything to earn it. He just...he just  _got_ it.  _  
_

 

But, as glamorous as it sounded, it wasn't all that. If he went to shower, Harry was right behind him, rubbing his wet shoulders with a cloth and not even trying to have sex. If he went seventeen steps to get the mail, Harry would trot beside him, holding Edward and pointing to clouds, trying to teach him while not so discreetly watching Louis. If he was making dinner, Harry would be right next to him, handing him ingredients and complimenting him. 

 

It was cute for the first few days, but after that, it became suffocating. He felt like utter shit, and felt that he couldn't tell anyone of it, but he needed to get it off of his chest before he exploded. 

 

-

 

On the rare day that he managed to literally push Harry out of the door, he invited Niall and Iris over, and they had a playdate. Well, Iris and Edward played while Louis and Niall ate take-out and drank wine on the couch. It was glorious and when he was filled with noodles and garlic chicken, sated with wine, he began to speak. And he didn't stop until Niall's eyes were bugging out of his head and they were topping off the glasses. 

 

"He  _what_?" Niall asked, hovering the bottle of red over their glasses, careful not to slosh it over. 

 

Louis nodded and clutched his now filled glass to his chest. He curled his toes and stared at Niall. "He stopped, thankfully, but I didn't know what I would do if he didn't." 

 

"Uh," Niall said, taking a sip and placing the bottle on the coffee table in front of them. "You'd be pregnant, if he didn't." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "I know that. But I mean I don't know what I'd do if he...ignored me. I mean, for awhile he did, but he finally listened. What happens when one day he doesn't stop?" 

 

"He's your alpha," Niall reminded him. "He'd stop."

 

"Niall, I kept saying that I didn't want it." Louis said. "If he didn't stop..." He bit his lip and looked away. 

 

It took Niall a few moments to understand what he was saying. Then, he gasped. "Oh no. Oh no. Louis," Niall sat up and crossed his legs, leaning against the arm of the couch. "Do you know what you're saying? Louis, what you're describing is  _rape_." Niall shook his head in disbelief and took a few hefty gulps of the wine. 

 

"That's what it would have been, Niall," Louis sighed. 

 

"You love him, though. He's your  _mate_ , the father of your child." 

 

"It would still be rape, Niall. None of that would have mattered if I said that I didn't want it and he ignored it. That's not very loving, wouldn't you agree?" 

 

Niall stared at him. "Louis..." 

 

Louis shook his head. "No, look. I'm not accusing him of anything. He stopped, he listened to me. As soon as he registered what I was saying, he stopped. I wasn't hurt, he didn't hurt me. He loves me and I love him. And he feels really guilty about it." 

 

Niall frowned. "Guilty? About stopping?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "About taking it that far. About...taking himself to that place that he hates." 

 

"Okay," Niall nodded slowly. "What's he been doing?" 

 

"He's clingy, for starters." Louis began. "I can't even shower without him now. I love showering with him, don't get me wrong. But we used to keep showers sexy, you know? When we would put Edward down, we'd take a shower, do fun things, and get in bed and do fun things. It's not very arousing when he's offering to wash my feet. And when I'm cooking, again, that was a sexy thing we used to do together." 

 

Niall raised an eyebrow. "Cooking is sexy for you two?" 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Yes. We'd put on some music and cook side by side, letting each other taste things...it's even better when he's stressed or mad, because then I get to see him unwind and relax. I get to see that side of him that no one else does; the side that cooks with me but also fucks me on the kitchen table while the chicken is cooking." 

 

"There it is." Niall shook his head and drank some more. "I knew there was some slutty reason you liked cooking. I was expecting some romantic thing, not him bending you over the table and going wild on your ass." 

 

Louis bit his lip and grinned. "It  _is_ romantic." He defended. "Anyway, you get what I mean. But lately, it's like he's so scared that anything he does anymore will hurt me again."  _  
_

 

"I thought you said you weren't hurt?" 

 

"I wasn't, Niall. But try telling Harry that. I even let him do a full body check and he still won't believe me. No tears, no scratches, no bruises. Nothing." Louis sighed. "It's frustrating. What do I do?"

 

"You just have to tell him." Niall suggested. "He'll understand. I know he will. Just tell him how you feel." 

 

Louis shrugged and swirled the wine around in his glass. "I sure hope he understands."

 

-

 

Harry didn't understand, if the yelling and breaking of dishes were anything to go by. It was not how Louis wanted to spend their night together. No, he wanted to put Edward to sleep early and then be starting on dinner when Harry came in, so that they could cook and then eat together and have a mature conversation about it. Clearly, that was not in the books. 

 

Harry got defensive right away, and he was still on the defense; arms crossed and eyes blazing. "Are you saying that I'm suffocating you?" He screamed. 

 

"Harry -" Louis tried, but he was cut off again. 

 

"No! Tell me, right now." Harry demanded, clenching his fists. Louis eyed them. He knew the destruction and agony those hands could bring, and he prayed to God that he wouldn't be finding out tonight. 

 

"If you would just let me finish a  _sentence_ -" Louis raised his voice a bit, but he wasn't yelling. He wouldn't yell at Harry. 

 

Harry let out an angry roar and threw the nearest thing, which happened to be a somewhat large, decorative vase. Louis didn't care at all about the vase; he cared which direction Harry threw it, which was right above his head. Granted, he was standing a good few feet away from the wall, but he  _felt_ it shatter, and he  _felt_ glass hit him. His heart-rate tripled and he held in the scared cry he wanted to make. 

 

He fully expected Harry to realize what he'd done and apologize, but he wasn't surprised when Harry's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. "You don't want an alpha?" He sneered, quietly and menacingly. "Then you don't have an alpha." 

 

-

 

He heard the door slam shut so hard he wouldn't be surprised if it splintered. He went to the door and locked it, making sure both deadbolts were secure. After Harry had smelled Gavin, he went crazy trying to secure their home. It was funny how right now, Louis felt safer with two shiny silver locks than his alpha. After that, he checked on Edward, who was awake but not crying. Louis gave him a peck on the cheek and rubbed his stomach until the sixteen month old fell back to sleep. 

 

He made his way into the kitchen, careful not to step on any shattered glass, and there was a lot of it. He managed to get it all cleaned up, only cutting the side of his hand. He patched himself up and swept the kitchen once more, just to be sure. The last thing he needed was Edward finding a piece of glass. When all the glass was sitting in the wastebasket, he cleaned up what he had set out for dinner. 

 

_There goes any plans of cooking together._ He sighed as he wiped the counters off. The kitchen was immaculate, and you couldn't tell that World War III had just happened. But as clean as his home was, his mind was a jumbled, aching mess. Harry hadn't even been gone for an hour and already he was aching to touch him, to curl up in his lap and to just be next to Harry. His head hurt and his heart hurt and he just wanted things to be right. 

 

-

 

Louis' first thought when he woke up to hear Edward's blood-curdling screams is that  _there's someone in the house_. His heart leaped into his throat and he climbed out of bed carefully and grabs his phone. He shoots off a quick, poorly written text that says  _ehlp we need you_ to Harry before darting into Edward's room. He was scared out of his mind but he would rather have horrible things done to him than to Edward. 

 

Thankfully, the room is lit by the nightlight and absolutely no one is in the room. Edward is still screaming bloody murder and he couldn't figure out why. He lifted the screaming toddler into his arms and walked around the room, rubbing his back and singing softly. Nothing helped. He tried warm milk, he tried laying down with him, he tried literally everything. He called Harry numerous times, but never got an answer. It burned him that Harry was somewhere, watching his phone ring, waiting for it to stop. 

 

Two a.m turned to three a.m, which turned into four, five, and six a.m. Edward's cries never ceased. Finally, after Louis himself had shed a few tears, exhausted, the screams turned to cries which turned to whimpers. Finally, around seven fifteen, he fell fast asleep. By the time he had carried and laid Edward down in the bed he shared with Harry, he was shaking with exhaustion. 

 

His sleep was short-lived, because at eight-thirty, there was a pounding on his door. He wanted to cry with how tired he was, but Edward was still sleeping and he'd be damned if he let someone at the door wake him up.  So, he dragged himself down the hall and flung the door open. 

 

"You really should look through the peephole." Liam said, stepping into the house. Zayn followed. "We could have been anyone."

 

Louis let the door slam shut. "I honestly do not care." He snapped. "Why are you here?" 

 

"Niall told us what you two talked about, and we saw Harry darting into the woods last night..." Liam rubbed the back of his neck. "So, we're assuming that there was a fight?" 

 

"Great observation." Louis griped. He closed his eyes and swayed. 

 

"Whoa," Zayn reached out to steady him. "You look exhausted." 

 

"Edward screamed all night." Louis informed them. "He just fell asleep about an hour ago." 

 

Liam and Zayn looked guilty. "Oh, shit. We'll leave. Uh, we're going to have someone watch the house while Harry isn't here, okay?" Liam asked, stepping outside. 

 

"Do what you want." Louis said. 

 

"Is there anything we can do?" Zayn asked. 

 

"Just make sure that if you find Harry, kill him before I do." Louis said, slamming the door. He locked it and barely managed to make it down the hallway and into the bed. Edward, bless his little heart, was still sleeping soundly. Louis barely had time to kiss his cheek before he was falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys PLEASE i need ideas. i have been stuck on this story forever, and i don't want to put it on hold because that's disappointing and i hate it when stories go on hold. so please, brainstorm! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor (and i mean minor) mentions of rape 
> 
> sorry bbys dont hate me please

Later that night, Louis sat on the couch, hugging a screaming Edward tightly. He was almost embarrassed that Nick, the alpha watching the house, could hear, but he stopped caring hours ago. Besides, if Nick couldn't handle a screaming child, then he could relieve himself and bring back an alpha that could. Preferably Harry, because the screaming pup was his, but the possibility of Harry coming back was slim to none. 

 

When it finally neared nine o'clock, Edward fell into a deep slumber. Louis laid him down on Harry's side of the bed, the only side that seemed to keep him calm, and headed outside. He tugged his cardigan around himself tighter and approached Nick, who was sitting on the porch steps. 

 

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Nick asked, facing him. "You must be exhausted after all of that screaming." 

 

Louis gave him a small smile and shrugged. "After a few hours, you get used to it." He replied. "Are you cold?" 

 

Nick shook his head. "Body temperature of 104," He reminded Louis. "You?" 

 

"A little, nothing I can't handle." Louis said. "Do you want to come inside for a bit? I'll make you something to eat." 

 

"I can last a few more hours." Nick declined. 

 

"Come on," Louis pushed. "A few more hours would put you at midnight, and I don't know if I'll be up at midnight. This is your only chance to get a hot meal tonight." 

 

Finally, Nick sighed and stood up. Louis ignored the fact that he was as tall as Harry and led him inside. Louis flicked on the kitchen lights and had Nick sat while he scoured the fridge for something suitable. 

 

"What do you want?" He asked the alpha. "I've got leftover chicken...some meatloaf...or, I could make you a few sandwiches." 

 

"Bingo." Nick said. "A few sandwiches would be great."

 

Louis smiled brightly. "Perfect." He gathered some stuff to make Nick his food. He held up two bottles of juice, one grape and one apple. "Which one?" 

 

"Uh, apple." Nick said. 

 

Louis poured him a glass. "Sorry," He apologized. "I haven't been able to run to the store and it seems I have more beverages in here better suited for children than adults." 

 

Nick waved the apology off. "Don't worry about it. Apple juice is my favorite." 

 

Louis smiled to himself and began preparing the sandwiches. "It's Edward's favorite too." 

 

"Cute baby," Nick compliments. "If you don't mind me asking..." 

 

Louis braced himself for the questions about Harry and their fight. He knew that he would have to answer sooner or later, but he would much rather do it later. At least it would give him time to think of possible questions and answers in his head. 

 

"Why is he screaming so much?" Nick asked. 

 

Louis sat down the knife he was spreading some weird, fancy mustard that Harry just absolutely  _had_ to have and stared at Nick. 

 

"What?" Nick looked sheepish. 

 

"Nothing." Louis shook his head and resumed what he was doing. "Just...thanks for not asking about...you know. But I really have no idea what's making him scream like that. I can't figure it out. It just - it hurts me when he does that. I can't figure out if something is hurting him, or if he just misses Harry, or what. I just want him to sleep peacefully." 

 

"I really can't imagine what you're going through right now," Nick said. "But if you ever need anything, I'm here, okay? I can take him if you need to sleep -" 

 

"Could you," Louis interrupted. "Could you take us to the market tomorrow?" 

 

Nick nodded. "Of course. Is there any time you'd like to go?" 

 

Louis plated the sandwiches he made and carried them over to the table, placing them in front of Nick. "Chips or anything?" He asked. 

 

"Whatever you have is good." Nick replied, digging in. 

 

Louis stood on tiptoe and got some chips down from the cabinet. He carried them over to the table and sat down. "And would maybe one or two be good? It's just that I've been sleeping a lot later now because I'm always up with Edward." He explained. 

 

"One or two is great." Nick answered. "Seriously. I'm at your beck and call." 

 

"Thanks Nick," Louis smiled at the alpha. "I really appreciate it. 

 

"I don't want to step on your toes," Nick stood up, walking his now empty plate (seriously, alphas had ridiculous apetites) to the sink. "But I know it can't be easy dealing with Harry. I've known him my whole life. He's bullheaded and stubborn and has anger issues. You're really special for putting up with him." 

 

"It's not easy." Louis stood and followed Nick to the foyer. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm awfully tired." 

 

Nick held his hands up. "Say no more." 

 

"You could stay in here if you'd like." Louis offered. "Watch TV, sleep..." 

 

"I don't want to be any trouble." Nick declined politely. 

 

Louis shook his head. "No, really. I'd feel so much safer with you inside. Please, watch some TV. The couch is all yours. Sorry I don't have a bed, but I'm still trying to do some damage control from when Harry got a little too carried away." 

 

"If you're sure." Nick hesitated, but he closed the door and locked it anyway. 

 

"So, help yourself to anything in the fridge, the cabinets, anything really. I'm sure you can find the bathroom." Louis walked to the hall closet and pulled out a few blankets and a pillow. He handed them to Nick. "Okay, so now I'm going to go to bed before Edward wakes up. And speaking of that, just please ignore us if he wakes. I'll try to keep him quiet."

 

"That's alright," Nick carried the blanket and pillow over to the couch and sat them down. "It wouldn't bother me at all. Now, go get some sleep." 

 

"Thanks, Nick. Really." Louis gave the alpha one last smile before heading to bed. 

 

-

 

 

"Let's wake Nicky up, shall we?" Louis stood beside the couch, holding Edward, who was grinning down at the sleepng alpha. "What should we do?" Edward kicked out his feet and stretched to reach Nick. "Oh, you want the honors?" 

 

He sat Edward down on Nick's chest and watched as the pup crawled up to Edward's face. As soon as one of Edward's curls tickled Nick's face, the alpha was jolting awake. His protective instincts must have been on high alert because he kept his hands on Edward as he sat up. 

 

"Good morning." Louis grinned. "I'm making brunch." 

 

Nick rubbed his eyes and raked a hand through his hair. "What time is it?" 

 

"About eleven." Louis answered. "Do you usually sleep this late?" 

 

Nick shook his head and threw his legs over the side of the couch, still holding Edward. "Not at all." He stretched an arm out. "I guess I was just comfortable." 

 

"Well, I didn't think my couch was all that comfortable." Louis said, making his way to the kitchen. He heard Nick following. 

 

"Are you kidding?" Nick sat at the kitchen table, bouncing Edward on his knee. 

 

Louis furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" 

 

"Harry expressed his doubts over every single piece of furniture in this house. He was so stressed out that he'd buy some inadequate table or something and you'd hate him for it." 

 

Louis shook his head. "That's preposterous." 

 

"Not entirely." Nick settled back in his chair. "He kept babbling on about how shitty furniture would reflect on him as an alpha, as a provider." He rolled his eyes. "But he's done that about everything." 

 

"Everything?" Louis asked, silently pressing Nick to go further. He scrambled some eggs with shaky hands. 

 

" _Everything_." Nick nodded. "When you were in the hospital having Edward, oh man. Basket case. Finding a house here; basket case. It's a never ending cycle." 

 

"But he..." Louis abandoned the eggs in favor of raking his hands through his hair and pacing the room. "He left. I haven't -  _Edward_ hasn't seen him in two days. If he was really so worried about that, about his actions reflecting on him poorly, then where is he?" 

 

"Hey, hey," Nick stood and rushed over to where Louis was freaking out. He wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Edward around Louis' shoulders. "He's coming back. I promise." 

 

Suddenly, Louis stopped pacing. "Why do I care?" He laughed humorlessly. "He's not my alpha anymore." 

 

Nick gasped. "Did he say that?" 

 

Louis nodded and took Edward into his arms. "He did. Right to my face. He threw a vase at me and then left. He went God knows where. He could be bending some stupid omega over a bed right now and my heart still aches for him. How sick is that? He does this to us all the time and I still miss him when he fucks off somewhere!" 

 

Edward let out an unpleased cry and Louis stopped ranting. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry baby." He apologized, hugging the toddler close. He sighed and looked up at Nick. "Could we please eat and then go to the store?" 

 

Nick nodded his head. "Anything."

 

-

 

Nick, bless his heart, offered to unload the car while Louis took Edward into the house. But, Louis felt guilty because he had gotten quite a lot of stuff, so he unlocked the door and sat Edward down inside, watching him crawl towards his toybox before going to help Nick. He was just about to lift a bag when he heard Edward shriek. 

 

Every scary scenario darted through his mind as fear froze him solid. He  _knew_ that he shouldn't have let Edward in the house by himself without having Nick check it first. 

 

He dropped the bag and darted towards the house. His motherly instincts took him straight to the kitchen, where Edward was. He stopped short, frozen. Harry was leaning against the counters, holding a happy Edward in his arms, smirking. 

 

Behind him, Nick ran in, almost running into Louis. "What's going on?" He asked, narrowing his eyes when he saw Harry. "What are you doing here?" 

 

"This is my house." Harry answered quietly. "What are  _you_ doing here?" 

 

Nick stepped forward, but Louis stopped him with a hand on his chest. He didn't miss the way Harry's eyes darkened. Louis turned to Harry. 

 

"Answer the question, Harry." Louis demanded. His fingers twitched; he wanted to take Edward back into his arms. 

 

Harry shrugged and held a cocky grin. Louis wanted to slap it off of his face. "Like I said, it's my house. And I was tired of sleeping in the woods." 

 

Out of pure omega instinct, Louis gasped and stepped forward, letting his eyes assess Harry. He was looking for any scrathces or blood. God only knows what Harry did. Luckily he stopped himself. 

 

Nick stepped forward again. "How did you get in? I locked every door and window before we left." 

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I have a key." He snarled quietly. "Because this is  _my_ house." 

 

Nick took another step forward, which jostled Louis forward. He put his hand on Nick's hand and tried to prevent him from going any further. Harry, of course, stepped forward, and Louis panicked. Harry was holding Edward, who let out a pitiful growl. He was scared. 

 

"You think you can come back here after two days?" Nick growled. "Think again." 

 

"I  _do_ think that I can come back here after two days. Who's going to stop me?" Harry challenged, stepping forward. Louis was now sandwiched between two angry alphas and a very scared baby. He had to get Edward out and away from the brawl that was about to happen in his kitchen. 

 

"I am. You're funny if you think you can leave your omega -" 

 

"He's not my omega, Nick." Harry lashed out. "Free game. Is that what you were worried about? You can have him, but you can't disrespect me in my own home." 

 

Louis couldn't help the wave of hurt that washed over his body. 

 

"What are you going to do?" Nick taunted. "Throw a vase at my head?" 

 

Harry let out an almighty growl and shoved Edward at Louis. "Take this thing." He snarled, lunging at Nick.

 

Louis was completely unprepared and with the new weight of Edward and the force Harry provided, he found himself on the floor, barely catching himself and his baby with his arm, which was now screaming in pain. He shook violently and curled up, bringing his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Edward and put his hands over the whimpering childs head to protect him. 

 

He couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears and over the beating of his frantic heart. He was cowering in fear of his own alpha. He wouldn't really be affected, actually, he'd push Nick away and take Harry out back with the trashcans and positively beat the sense out of him, but Harry had used his alpha voice, and he'd used it to refer to their baby as a  _thing_. 

 

But then, all he heard was nothing. 

 

Then, 

 

" _Fuck_." Actually, a string of  _fuck_ s. A tentative hand was placed on his shoulder and his head snapped up. He curled his arms tighter around Edward, who was shaking in his mothers arms. He blinked and took in the sight in front of him. Harry had a bloody nose and Nick was wiping his own bloody lip. 

 

He stood on shaky legs, and the alphas stepped forward timidly, then stepped back. He hoisted Edward higher up in his arms and walked past them, ignoring the screaming of his wrist. When they were out of the room, Edward began to wail. Louis felt the tears on his shirt and he vowed that he would kill them both. 

 

He held Edward until the toddler calmed down, falling asleep on Harry's side of the bed once more. When Edward was asleep, Louis made his way down the hallway and back into the kitchen. He grabbed the first thing he saw and chucked it. It was a large mug and it shattered against the wall. Harry and Nick barely managed to dodge it. 

 

 _They won't be so lucky_ , Louis thought as he opened the cabinet. He grabbed another mug with a hefty weight and threw it. He threw and threw until Nick overpowered him, whiich was hard because he kicked and threatened to throw more than mugs at them. He finally settled, breathing hard and glaring at Harry, who was glaring at Nick, who had his arms wrapped tightly around Louis. 

 

"Jealous, Harry?" He sneered. He struggled to get out of Nick's arms. When he was free, he pointed at Harry. 

 

Harry stepped forward. 

 

"Do not come anywhere near me." Louis growled. "I may not be your omega, but that is your son. Remember him? The child you  _swore_ on your life to protect? The one you almost  _lost_? The one you keep leaving! The one you just called a  _thing_! At least pretend to love him, for fucks sake!" 

 

"I do love him!" Harry roared, eyes flashing at the accusation. 

 

"Then why do you do the things that you do?" Louis shouted. "Why do you toss him, us, to the ground? To prove your masculinity? Why do you constantly leave him? I can live without you, but he _can't_. He screamed and cried for two days, Harry! He can't figure out why you keep leaving him! If you love him, why do you leave him?" 

 

Harry stepped forward, fists clenched. "Maybe if you would make it bearable here, I wouldn't leave!"

 

"Me? Me?!" Louis screeched. "Are you kidding?" 

 

"I should have slept with Taylor when I had the chance! Yeah?" He stepped forward with a cruel smile. "Left you in heat out in the cold. Would have saved us a whole lot of trouble." 

 

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Yeah?" He stepped forward as well. "It would have been perfect, right? Me, laying in snow up to my ankles, completely unaware, while an unfamiliar, unforgiving alpha undresses right there, taking from me what I kept for  _you_ , wanted with  _you_. You're right, it would have been perfect! Especially after, when I would have been  _left_ there!"

 

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but something made him stop. He paused and listened. From rooms away, he heard Edward let out a pitiful  _Mama_. He sighed and kicked at the ground. "Edward wants you." 

 

Louis looked like he wanted to say something, but he shook his head and made his way out of the kitchen. Harry listened, feeling like shit when heard Louis and Edward interacting. 

 

"Mama," Edward whined. He could just picture his pup clinging tiredly to Louis. 

 

"Hey, baby," Louis cooed softly. 

 

"Dada?" Edward asked hopefully, and Harry's heart clenched. 

 

"I'm sorry, baby." Louis apologized. "But your Daddy -" 

 

Harry stopped listening and waved Nick away as he made his way into their bedroom. Louis eyed him warily, but Edward held his arms out, demaning to be held. Harry took him glady and tried not to cry as Edward burrowed into his chest. He felt right and happy when holding his child, but he felt so much sadness when he looked at Louis, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. 

 

_Where did they go wrong?_

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put pictures in this chapter to sort of picture what they were doing 
> 
> squee

Louis glared at Harry from where he was sitting on the couch in their meeting room. He was holding Edward and killing Harry with his mind. Stupid alpha.  _Stupid. Fucking. Alpha._ He hated him. Absolutely hated him. If he weren't holding his son, and in a room full of people who would stop him, he'd choke Harry. And he's not sure he'd stop. 

 

Niall's hand on his arm distracted him for a few moments. He turned and faced his blonde friend. His face must have said something for him, because Niall grimaced and glanced over at Harry. "Have you two...?" He asked. 

 

Louis shook his head and clenched his jaw. "Nope." 

 

Niall's eyes widened. "That was three weeks ago." 

 

Louis shrugged. "Well, I don't really care. If he wants to talk, he can move back into our bedroom and talk. He can stay home for more than five minutes. He can play with his child, who's starting to forget about him." 

 

"Is he really?" Niall asked sadly, shaking Edward's foot. It was one thing for a pup to grow accustom to not seeing their father, especially if the father is the pack alpha, but it's another thing completely to forget about them. 

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah. It's not fair." Louis' eyes narrowed and zeroed in on the stupid blonde that had her hands all over Harry. Just because he loathed the alpha right now, doesn't mean he didn't love Harry anymore. He would have done something, like stand up and march over there, but Edward began to squeal and kick his legs out. Louis looked up and saw Nick walking over to them, waving to Edward. When he got close enough, Edward began to reach over for him. 

 

"Hey, buddy!" Nick greeted, lifting Edward up and tickling his belly. Edward squealed happily. Louis was thrilled to see Edward so happy. But, there was a shift in the air, and he could feel the tension. He had a hunch. He shifted a quick look over to Harry, who was shooting daggers at Nick. A part of him was giddy that Harry seemed bothered by it. 

 

Nick sat down beside him, on his opposite side. "How are you?" He asked. 

 

Louis shrugged. "I've been better, that much is for sure." 

 

"Need anything?" Nick had been watching over Louis and Edward ever since the altercation in the kitchen. Something in his gut told him to keep a close eye on the family of three, and he'd gotten protective over the omega and the pup. 

 

"No, we're good." Louis replied. He glanced over at Harry and to Edward. "I should probably take the baby over to him...he'll cause a scene if...sorry." 

 

Nick handed over Edward and shook his head. "Don't apologize. I understand how he is." 

 

Louis held Edward in his arms and made his way over to Harry, who was still glaring at Nick, completely ignoring the stupid blonde in front of him. It was only when Louis was right under his nose that he looked down, narrowing his eyes. He would have said something snarky if Louis hadn't held Edward out. 

 

"He missed you." Louis said, staring up at Harry. 

 

Harry tightened his jaw and took Edward. "You're going into heat." 

 

Louis hesitated. "Yes." He finally answered. 

 

Harry glanced around them, making sure there were no stray alphas. "What are you doing here?" 

 

"It's required -" 

 

" _No._ " Harry interrupted. "What are you doing here when you're so close to your heat?" He growled. "You're making the whole place stink -" 

 

Louis' omega curled up and died a little at that statement. He  _knew_ that he smelled good. He  _knew_ Harry went crazy at his scent. Harry was just being hurtful, pushing him away. 

 

"I can't go home." He finally answered. The tone of Harry's voice was doing nothing for his impending heat. It was making his face flush and his heart race. 

 

"Why not?" Harry snapped. 

 

"I'd be alone." Louis tried not to focus on how Harry's lips formed each word. 

 

"You think being here is safer?  _Idiot_." Harry muttered under his breath. 

 

Louis was going to reply, but the stupid blonde omega began to paw at Harry again, demanding his attention. And by God, she got it. It was like Louis didn't even exist. And it hurt. Normally, Louis would seethe a little and roll his eyes, but in his delicate state, every single hurtful thing Harry did was maximized my a hundred. He was feeling unwanted and unattractive and undesirable. Three things an omega should  _never_ feel, especially during their heat.  _  
_

He walked back to his seat dejectedly, without Edward. As soon as he sat down, Nick and Niall tried to cheer him up, as they had obviously caught onto his saddened state. Nick was trying not to stand up and kill Harry, and Niall was trying to prevent Liam from standing up and killing Harry. It was a mess. 

 

A few minutes later, Harry stood casually at the front of the room, holding a smitten Edward. He addressed the group, taking charge as the alpha would, but it was different this time. Louis could smell the dominance and power rolling off of Harry in waves, and maybe he was just imagining it, or maybe it was because of his heat, but he wanted to be covered in that scent. Before he knew it, he was out of his chair and out the door. 

 

He didn't stop to see if anyone was behind him, which he really should, but Harry was right. He was an idiot for leaving the house when he was so close to his heat. He thought he had time, but apparently not. He wasn't so far gone in arousal that he didn't know where he was going, but he was getting there. 

 

_Get inside, lock the door, get to the bedroom. Get inside, lock the door, get to the bedroom. Get inside, get to the -_

 

A hand on his arm startled his mantra, and he wanted to melt at the contact. From the size and roughness of the hand, it was an alpha. But the way the hand held his arm, he knew it was Harry. His body wanted him to stop, but what was left of his mind made him use whatever strength he had left to jerk his arm away and haul his ass up the stairs to his house. 

 

The door busted open and barely slammed shut before he was slammed against the wall, knocking the breath out of his body. Frantic hands clawed at his clothing, and he reciprocated. Less than ten seconds had passed and they were both naked, [mouths ](http://33.media.tumblr.com/31d51a61938669dcce41f5c6746b540c/tumblr_inline_n11gkcejRz1ro0ui5.png)fighting each other for dominance. Harry, of course, won, but he always let Louis fight. He was taken right there, against the [wall.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f7/ac/b0/f7acb0d6207854bab20251500c66352d.jpg) He was amazed that he and Harry never tried this position before, but then again, they hadn't had much time in the past few weeks. 

 

When was placed on the ground after two orgasms, he walked on shaky legs to the bedroom, where he collapsed on the bed. He didn't care if the leaking remnants of Harry's knot got all over the sheets. He just opened his [legs](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d1/06/32/d10632a99786a6fba906bc9184f6a288.jpg) and welcomed Harry in between them. He was taken to the edge of paradise three times this time, and he fell asleep to Harry's knot swelling inside of him, sating him for just a few short hours. 

 

-

 

In the next three days of Harry servicing him, he rode Harry on their [bed](https://33.media.tumblr.com/b24a2125ae7fd4751aee6b338771f965/tumblr_inline_na9h5u770P1swy42p.png) and in the [guest](http://36.media.tumblr.com/98832ba7922b1dd58ca264fcff2aa2d2/tumblr_n6x5pdufHt1s39e1mo3_1280.png) bedroom, where they christened the brand new bed. He took [care](http://40.media.tumblr.com/5d15918fb56dbda67ed7b9abb6290c76/tumblr_n6x5pdufHt1s39e1mo2_500.png) of Harry, not forgetting that the alphas got pleasure from the heats too. And, of course, Harry took [care](https://em.wattpad.com/fdacd72026ece02d1e4cd19368defdd8293c1aa2/687474703a2f2f732d6d656469612d63616368652d616b302e70696e696d672e636f6d2f373336782f34312f35392f32352f34313539323538326437353037663038633861313034313163333263623635322e6a7067) of him as well. He was fucked hard and fast, slow, so  _teasingly_ slow, and he was fucked to the brink of insanity. Every single inch of the house had fallen victim to them, and at the end of the third day, when neither one of them could hardly move, they collapsed onto the bed, barely managing to find each other before falling [asleep](http://data.whicdn.com/images/122683034/superthumb.jpg).

 

-

 

When Louis woke up sixteen hours later, tired and sore and hungry, he was alone. There was no trace that Harry had been there. The other side of the bed was made up and the house was spotless, as if they didn't just mess everything up. His body was free of any marks, which made his heart collapse into his belly because Harry  _loved_ leaving marks. He always said that marks were other signs of ownership. 

 

Louis came to the conclusion minutes later as he was sitting in the bottom of the shower, letting the spray soak him. It was a pity fuck. He was nothing but a pity fuck. Of course Harry didn't leave any marks; he wanted no commitment. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with Louis anymore and it was his cruel was of showing him. Harry was not one to pass up an opportunity to knot, and he just got his chance. 

 

With a sigh, Louis lowered his head to his knees and tried to control his breathing. This wasn't going to change anything between them. 

 

-

 

Five weeks later, Louis' suspicions had been confirmed. After a horrible two days of non-stop nausea and severe vomiting, he didn't need a stupid test or a doctor to tell him what he already knew. He was pregnant. Something he had wanted to avoid until Edward was older. Granted, Edward was eighteen months, and he'd be well over two by the time the baby was born, but still. 

 

But it was as if he didn't care anymore. He would have his babies with a week in between if he had too, just as long as he and Harry were on good terms. Right now, they weren't talking, or even looking at each other. They couldn't stand being in the same room as one another, and it broke Louis' heart. The pregnancy hormones combining with every single other hormone he had in his body made him ache for his family to be whole. 

 

He wanted to dote on Harry and care for his alpha, and raise their children in a loving, warm home, and do nothing but cook all day, wearing Harry's shirt and nothing else. He wanted to be a traditional omega, and let Harry do everything to protect their family. He ached for it now more than ever. In Alaska, before they uprooted everything, they had it. 

 

He had sobbed over the toilet seat, after a particularly violent bout of sickness, when Nick knocked on the door. It creaked open just a tad and Nick stuck his head in. He looked worried. 

 

"Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it in the sink. He crouched down beside Louis an put it to his hot forehead. 

 

Louis nodded pathetically. "Just wanna sleep." 

 

The look on Nick's face told him that it was not an option. "You can, but there's a meeting. Normally, I would make you stay home, but Harry insisted that it was very important. So, everyone needs to be there." 

 

Louis closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay. Okay." He stood up, supporting his weight on the toilet seat. He swayed when he was upright, and Nick had to steady him. 

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" The worried alpha chewed on his lip. "I can tell everyone that you were sick." 

 

"No, I'm fine. Just a little vertigo." Louis assured him. He didn't tell Nick that it was an everyday thing, and that sometimes he would fall over and not be able to get back up until the world around him was quiet and his stomach had stopped rolling. "When do we leave?" 

 

"Right now. Edward is already dressed and playing with his blocks. I just had to come and get you." Nick explained, leading Louis out of the bathroom. Sure enough, Edward was wearing comfortable clothes and concentrating hard on his toys. Louis was so in love with him it hurt. 

 

He slipped on his toms carefully and stretched a cardigan over his shirt. He joined Nick, who was now holding Edward, at the door, and they began their walk to the meeting room. It was packed, which was normal. He and Nick made their way to the couch where Niall was sitting, saving their seats. He patted the cushion next to him and Louis collapsed onto it, exhausted. Nick sat beside him and placed Edward on the ground, handing him a few toys to occupy himself with. 

 

Harry entered the room through his office and a hush fell over the room. He sat down at the desk and shuffled some papers around. A few seconds later, he looked up with a blinding smile. 

 

"I'm pleased to announce," He began. "That after carefully reviewing the statistics of the Briarcliffe pack's method of...breeding, shall I say, I'm quite pleased with the results."

 

  
A murmur rippled through the room. 

 

"Not only are they producing a wide variety of alphas, omegas, and betas each year, they're also expanding their families. Orthodox families are just so overrated these days, and I encourage my pack to experiment for awhile, get a feel of what it's like to share your omegas and your alphas, because fairly soon, this law will be written in."

 

Louis saw Anne and Robin shake their heads and whisper to another. Niall tensed beside him and he saw Liam's fists clench. 

 

The murmur had turn into a full roar, some people excited and some people scared. The Briarcliffe pack looked happier than clams. One alpha, a tall, rather portly man, stepped forward and addressed Harry. 

 

"What about your sweet little thing?" He asked, eyeing Louis. He licked his lips and Louis froze. "He's not knocked up." 

 

"Hm?" Harry asked, not looking up from where he was writing something on a paper. "Oh. Him? Free game." 

 

Louis' heart stopped and Nick stiffened. They eyes of every alpha in the room were suddenly on him, and he wanted to die. Even Edward sensed something was wrong, because he abandoned his blocks and stood on shaky legs, trying to climb up to Louis' lap. He was letting out pitiful little growls, trying to ward off anyone who might harm his mommy. 

 

"Nick," Louis whispered. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing and he needed to leave. "I need to leave. I'm going to get sick." 

 

Nick nodded, and as soon as Louis stood up, all hell broke loose. The bravest alphas of the Briarcliffe pack advanced towards Louis, Liam and Nick stood in front of him while Niall took Edward and let Zayn begin to lead Louis away. It was difficult due to the pushing and shoving. Edward, scared beyond his imagination, began to cry. He had lost his mommy, the one he was protecting! He was so upset. 

 

"Harry!" Louis heard Anne yell over the hype. "Your son!" 

 

Zayn led Louis out of the room and out the front door. They didn't have time to stop for Louis to get sick, so he held it in until they got to his house. As soon as the door was open, he was getting sick all over the foyer. He doubled over, grasping the wall for support as he heaved up everything in his body. Zayn ran to get something to clean it up with, and Niall rushed in, holding Edward. 

 

"Are you alright?" He asked, placing Edward on the ground. He rushed over to Louis and rubbed his back. He did so until Louis stopped heaving. By that time, Liam and Nick were in the house, looking angrier than ever. Liam slammed the door shut and locked it. 

 

Zayn had cleaned up the mess and Nick helped Louis stand up right. Louis nodded for a few seconds before responding. "I'm fine." He rasped out. "Really." 

 

The alpha stepped away from him hesitantly. "If you're sure." 

 

"I can't believe him!" Liam seethed, pacing the living room. "The  _nerve_!" 

  
Zayn nodded. "Yeah, what the fuck was that? I have half a mind to go and beat the fuck out of him." 

 

The nausea set back in full force, and Louis swayed once more. His knees were shaking and his hands were shaking and he felt like a leaf. "Guys." He whispered. 

 

"I want to kill him!" Nick gritted his teeth. He had been protecting Harry's omega for God knows how long, and Harry had the nerve to pull a stunt like this? As if. 

 

"Guys." Louis said again. 

 

"I just want to know why he thinks it's a good idea!" Liam shouted. "He's going to get his ass kicked -" 

 

"Guys!" Louis shouted, losing all of his energy. 

 

All eyes were on him. 

 

"I want Harry." He said before his knees gave out. His body fell to the floor in a crumpled heap and his head connected with the marble flooring with a sickening  _thwack._ The last thing he remembers before passing out is Niall frantically raising his wrist, searching for a pulse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to whoever drew the fanart i have included!  
> i take NO CREDIT WHATSOEVER for the fanart


	10. Chapter 10

The steady beeping of machines is what Louis woke up to. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light above him. He didn't have to look around to know that he was in the infirmary, and the steady flow of voices outside his room told him that Nick was outside, talking to the doctor. His head hurt, probably from where he whacked it on the floor. He wondered if he had a concussion. 

 

He hit the call button and a few seconds later, the doctor walked in, followed by Nick, who was holding Edward. Edward reached for him as soon as he saw him. He propped himself up and took Edward, who curled up contentedly. No one would get past him now. The doctor checked the IV that was sticking out of him and stared at the monitor. 

 

"How are you feeling?" She asked, clicking a flashlight and shining it in his eyes. When he followed, she clicked it off and slipped it in her pocket. 

 

"Like hell." He answered honestly. 

 

She smiled. "I bet. You were dehydrated, dear. And I suspect you have severe nausea and vomiting as well?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah, I'm -" 

 

"-Pregnant," She finished for him. "You're measuring about seven weeks, which is normal in this case." 

 

"In what case?" He frowned. 

 

"You have severe morning sickness," The doctor told him. "Or what we like to call  _hyperemesis gravidarum._ There's really not a lot of research dedicated to this, but I personally believe it's because the body is producing too much of a certain hormone. It sucks, I know, but we'd like to keep you in for observation for at least the next twenty-four hours. Okay?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Will it get better?" 

 

The doctor nodded. "Of course. It won't last forever. It lasts for the first few weeks of pregnancy. And who knows, maybe you'll be out of it soon." 

 

"I can only hope." He replied, squeezing Edward a little tighter. Edward was a breeze to carry. He barely had morning sickness and had the cutest belly. Sure, his mood swings were off the charts, but it was his first pregnancy and he and Harry were...having a rough time. They were always having a rough time, it seemed. 

 

When the doctor left, Nick sat down in the chair and stared at Louis. "You scared everyone, you know." 

 

"Are they here?" He asked, referring to Liam, Zayn, and Niall. 

 

"Zayn and Niall are." Nick replied. "Liam is at home with Iris." 

 

"Does uh...does Harry know I'm here?" He picked at the sheets. He didn't know if he wanted to hear  _yes_ or  _no._  

 

"No. He doesn't." Nick answered. "Do you want him -"

 

"No." Louis cut Nick off. "I don't want him to know that I'm here, I don't want him to know about the baby." 

 

Nick hesitated, but he nodded. "I understand." 

 

Louis took a deep breath and looked Nick in the eyes. "Nick. I need your honest opinion and advice." 

 

Nick frowned. "About what?" 

 

"I want to move back home." 

 

-

 

Two days later, Louis was out of the hospital and at the house, packing up everything he and Edward owned. Nick, Liam, and Zayn were under strict instructions to keep quiet about the whole thing, mainly because they were leaving too. Niall was at home, packing up. They wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

 

"Do you feel guilty?" Nick asked, stripping the bed bare of sheets. Louis was leaving the house with absolutely no trace of him, or his pregnant scent. 

 

Louis shook his head and closed the empty closet door. "Not one bit. Should I?" He turned to face the alpha who had been everything to him in the past few weeks. He'd been a friend, an advisor, a confidant, a father to Edward, and so much more. "I need to know now, Nick. Am I making the wrong choice?" 

 

Nick started shaking his head before Louis had finished his sentence. "I don't think you are. I know that you love Harry, but you can't be around him when he's like this. It's not good for you or the baby. It's not good for Harry, either. You two need to separate for awhile." 

 

Louis sighed and stared at the empty room around him. "I guess you're right." He finally said. "I just feel so...sneaky. I feel like I should tell him, or let him say goodbye to Edward." 

 

"You know if you do that, you'll stay." Nick protested. "This is for the best." 

 

-

 

They left like thieves in the night. Edward and Iris were fast asleep, making it a whole lot easier to situate everyone in the massive SUV Nick had. Although, once they filled it with an appropriate amount of snacks and blankets, it felt cozier. They had rented a moving truck and Liam and Zayn were driving that. It was full of all of their possessions, and it was taking them back to Alaska. 

 

The drive, according to Nick, would only be around forty three hours.  _Only_. Louis had to roll his eyes at that. But he was excited to see Canada, so it was a plus. He was also about iffy about driving at night, but Nick assured him that it was safe. They would make it in a few days. So, until the, he settled back and tried to ignore the heaviness of his heart. 

 

-

 

They stopped fifteen hours later in a small town in Canada, and Louis was so glad to stretch his legs. It was way better than getting out every time Nick and Liam gassed up the vehicles, and he was so happy that Edward could walk around too. The toddler was starting to get angry that he was strapped in so long. Everyone was ravenous, especially the alphas, who's large appetites hadn't been satisfied by drive-thru meals and crummy junk food from gas stations. 

 

Nick chose the restaurant, a little diner with a full parking lot. It was always a good sign, and the wait wasn't long. They only wanted to stay in the town for an hour or so, because Nick felt that they were still too close to Harry, and thankfully, they didn't have to wait long for food. Nick, Liam, and Zayn wolfed down their portions, while Louis picked at his, barely eating. He knew Niall could sense his longing for Harry, but he didn't say anything. They would talk later, fortunately. 

 

After they ate, they got back onto the road. The vehicles were fully gassed up and they had purchased an abundance of things for the road, such as food and drinks, extra phone chargers, many magazines and a pair of headphones so that Zayn could listen to his music while he slept. 

 

They must not have been in a zone where they had good cell phone service, because as soon as they began to drive, Louis' phone began beeping like mad. Nick's did too, and so did Niall's. Rocks formed in Louis' stomach. Without even looking he knew that it was Harry. His suspicions were confirmed when Nick sighed and played the numerous voicemails he had. 

 

_"Nick! I swear to God, why can't I find anyone? Why the fuck is my house empty? Where in God's name did you take my family?"_

 

_"Don't even think for a moment I won't find you all. What possessed you to think that you could take my best alphas? What the fuck are you trying to do to me? I'll find you Nick, I swear to God, and when I do, I'll kill you."_

 

_"Bring my family back to me, Nick. You had no right to take them anywhere. Are you trying to steal my family from me?"_

 

_"Why did you take them? I know you took them!"_

 

_"They're all I have, Nick. I'll die without them."_

 

The last one made Louis begin to cry, which alarmed Nick. "Shit," The alpha said frantically, closing his phone. "Should I have not played those out loud?"  

 

Louis shook his head. "It's not that." He cried. "If that's what he left on yours, I can't even begin to think of what he said on mine." 

 

A look of realization crossed Nick's face. "Oh. God. Louis, I'm sorry. Do you want me to listen to them?" 

 

"No," Louis said. "I need too. I need to give myself closure." 

 

Niall rubbed Louis' back. He couldn't even imagine the struggle Louis was going through. Pregnant and trying to escape the alpha that had lost complete control of his life. He would absolutely die if Zayn and Liam did to him what Harry was doing to Louis. 

 

"Are you going to listen to them now?" Nick asked, taking the exit that would lead them into Alaska soon. He looked in the rearview mirror, making sure that Liam and Zayn were following. 

 

Louis paused and looked down at his phone. The notifications were staring back up at him. The  _Harry (16)_ and the  _New Voicemail (16)_ alerts seemed daunting, like if he listened to them Harry would somehow find out where he was and rush to get him. Finally, he nodded and swiped his phone open. He clicked on the voicemail screen and held his phone up to his ear. He would  _not_ be listening to them on speaker. This was private. 

 

There was a static, and then, " _Louis? Where are you? Did you leave a key anywhere?  Just let me know when you'll be back."_

 

It ended, and the next one began to play. " _Where are you? Why is the house empty? Fuck, Louis, why did I have to break into my own house? And where the fuck did you go? Why is all of your stuff gone? Where is my son? Where did you take my son!"_

 

After that, they got angrier.  _"Did you leave? Where the fuck did you go? You think you can leave me? After everything I've done for you? Ungrateful -_

 

_"You need to answer me when I call, Louis! Don't think I won't find you! I can't believe you took my son, my only child, away from me! To God knows where! Is Nick with you? Was this his idea? Fuck. Are you with him? Are you fucking him? I knew it -_

 

Louis could barely listen to the next few, but he did, and they were basically the same thing; Harry repeating over and over again that he would find Louis and bring him back to where he belonged, but the last few messages were strange. There was no possible explanation in the world for what they could have meant. He put his phone on speaker and handed it to Nick. 

 

"Listen. I think something is wrong." He said, pressing play. The whole entire car was silent, and Nick listened carefully. 

 

_"Hey, so mum and Robin need to meet with us soon. Something about adjusting something. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. I'll pick you up later."_

 

_"Hey, where are you? I think someone broke into the house, there's fucking glass everywhere. Anyway - wait. Did you move? Where's all your stuff? Louis? Okay. You moved in with Nick or something. I get it. He can keep you safe until I stop working such crazy hours. Okay. I'll come find you. Just call me back."_

 

_"Louis? You're really worrying me, baby. Why can't I find any of you? Liam and Zayn's house is completely dark and there's no trace of anyone being there. Why aren't you answering my calls? Maybe your phone is dead? You should really charge it more, baby. I'll call you later."_

 

_"Where the fuck are you? You're scaring me, Louis. Just let me know that you're safe. Is Edward safe? Is my son safe? Please tell me he's okay. Fuck. It's been a few hours and already I miss you and him. Please, please, please call me back. Send me a smoke signal, something. Just let me know you're safe."_

 

 _"Fuck! Are you kidding me? I've called you how many times? I've called every single one of you traitors."_  There was the sound glass breaking and things shattering in the background and Harry was breathing heavily.  _"This is your only warning,"_ It didn't even sound like Harry. It sounded like a monster.  _"When I find you, I will rip every single one of you apart. You better get as far away as you can. I will search every inch of this planet, and I won't be forgiving."_

 

The voicemail ended and Louis clicked his phone off. "It may just be me, but he sounded so... _evil_. That's not Harry, Nick." 

 

The expression on Nick's face could only be described as stunned. "Well..." He tried to find an explanation. "Check the date. Maybe you played older messages?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "I didn't." He was scared. "I think we should -" 

 

"No!" Niall shouted. "Louis, he's probably faking. He's being manipulative. He  _knows_ that you'll come back if he pretends to be confused."

 

Nick looked back at them. "I think he's right, Louis. We need to get to Alaska and then we can focus on Harry. But right now, we need to get as far away as possible." 

 

Louis sat back in his seat and stared out the window. Nick and Niall  _could_ be right, but he knew that they weren't. Something was wrong with Harry, something bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone had a fantastic halloween! 
> 
> does anyone else play the kim kardashian game? im trash and i do. still on level 28 lmao.   
> im tryin to get that kid with my third husband 
> 
> lets have some sleepover talk right now! what is everyone's favorite skin care brand? i use the Simple Skincare (the SPF 15 moisturizer and I have the skin of a baby :D ) 
> 
> also, evil laugh, because we are diving into the plot. be prepared, loves!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry does NOT have a mental disorder. Things will be explained soon enough

They reached the state of Alaska the next morning, and everyone, although exhausted, was happy to finally be where they considered home. It was at least six more hours to Sitka, but the excitement coursing through everyone's veins kept them looking forward to seeing the few members that had stayed behind, not willing to move with the pack. Louis was especially excited to see his old home. He loved that cabin to death 

 

For lunch, they decided to get sandwiches instead of their usual drive-thru burger and fries. Their bodies had become accustomed to greasy, processed foods and they desperately needed to break that cycle. They ate them quickly at a little rest stop, where Edward and Iris got to walk around and feel grass on their hands. Louis and Niall could easily feed them when they were back on the road, so they didn't worry. 

 

When they were back on the road, Nick drove a little over the speed limit, eager to get everyone to Sitka. He would feel much safer if he knew that everyone was back where they should be, and away from Harry. Even Edward was getting excited. He remembered how his home smelled, and he was eager to be back in the place where he was born. 

 

Harry had been calling nonstop, filling everyone's phones with passive aggressive voicemails. It was only on Louis' phone he left angry messages, followed by confused ones. Louis was beginning to think that Nick and Niall were right. If Harry really was confused, he'd be leaving those messages on everyone else's phones, not just his. It was a ploy to get him back, and he wasn't going to fall for it.

 

-

 

Anne stared at her son, a worried expression on her face. Harry was sitting at his desk, staring at his phone. It was how she and Robin had found him twenty minutes ago, and he hadn't moved an inch; not to talk, not to do anything. He just sat and stared. It was worrying her. 

 

"Harry, dear," She said for the fourth time. He wouldn't snap out of it. "Robin and I would like to talk to you." 

 

When Harry didn't answer, Robin stood and began to pace. "Dammit, Harry! What were you thinking? Trying to give away your omega!" 

 

At the mention of Louis, Harry's head snapped up. "Do you know where he is?" He asked. "He won't answer my calls, and I'm very worried." 

 

Anne almost cried at how her son was acting. He was acting as if he knew nothing at all of what he'd done to Louis and their son. It was hurting her heart to see her son like this. He'd let the power get to him. 

 

Robin stopped pacing. "I don't know where he is, Harry, and it's probably for the better if you didn't either. If he's not answering you, it's because he doesn't want you to find him. You did something inexcusable, Harry." 

 

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?" 

 

"Stop pretending!" Robin shouted. "I never thought that you'd treat your omega with such disrespect! You don't deserve him or your son." 

 

Harry stood slowly. "What did I do?" He asked. When Robin looked at Anne, Harry got angry. "What did I do?" He roared, bringing his closed fist down onto his desk. The wood shattered down the middle. "Why did my omega leave me? Where did he take my son?" 

 

"You offered him up to every alpha in the pack, Harry!" Robin told him. "You have been cruel and cold to him and your son for the past few weeks. How could you? You've disgraced this whole pack -" 

 

"Robin -" Anne interjected. 

 

Robin turned to her. "No, he needs to hear this." Robin brushed her off. "I made a mistake making you alpha -" 

 

Harry swiveled on his heel and lifted up the desk lamp sitting behind him. He turned and threw it with all his might. It shattered against the opposite wall, sending pieces flying in every direction. Anne gasped, and Robin watched as Harry began to destroy everything in his office. His desk was now shattered beyond repair, and there were multiple holes in the wall. Harry was losing it. 

 

"Robin!" Anne shouted. "Do something!" 

 

Robin shook his head. "No! There's nothing we can do." He shook his head and stepped back. "Anne, it's time for us to go." 

 

"What? No!" Anne protested. 

 

Robin shot her a look. "Anne! Now!" 

 

Anne gave her husband a deadly look before standing and stomping out of the room. Her motherly instinct was telling her to go and help Harry through whatever he was dealing with. Robin followed her, making sure that the door to Harry's office was secure before taking her arm and leading her out of the building. 

 

There was nothing they could do for Harry. 

 

-

 

Louis stepped out of the car and stared at the cabin he used to live in. So many memories rushed back to him, almost choking him. He was finally home. He lifted Edward out of the car and sat the toddler down. Edward began walking towards the steps, familiar with this territory. He could feel the happiness radiating off of his mommy, and that made him happy, too. He had no idea where Daddy was, but as long as he was here, he would be the one protecting his mommy. 

 

Nick dropped the luggage down by the front door and picked up Edward. 

 

"Daddy!" Edward cried, curling up into Nick's chest. Everyone stopped. Liam and Zayn paused what they were doing, Niall stopped walking, and Louis simply stared at Nick. No one knew what to do. Even Nick looked a bit scared. 

 

Finally, Louis spoke. "Just...it's fine." He said quietly. "If it makes him happy, he can do it." 

 

Nick breathed a sigh of relief. "If you need me to distance myself for awhile," He said. "I can do it." 

 

Louis shook his head and leaned down, picking up his bags. "No, that would break his heart." He walked up the steps and took a deep breath before opening the door. He was reminded of the time Harry tore it down on his escape. He shook the image from his mind and stepped inside the cabin. It had been cleaned recently, probably because Nick had called Ed and asked, but still. It was nice. 

 

He sat the bags down behind the couch and looked around. The old blankets he had left were placed decoratively on the couch and chairs. The bookshelf was still stocked full of books, and the mantle above the fireplace was dusted, as were the pictures that remained. Louis had forgotten all about those pictures. There was [one](http://harryandlouis.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/harry-styles-and-baby-01.png) of Harry holding Edward, who was only a few months old. There was the [one](https://41.media.tumblr.com/147f5122e9f80a0ab98848d3081fada5/tumblr_mws4awnA8t1rgkf7go1_500.jpg) he took of Edward while Harry was cuddling the sleeping baby. The pictures reminded him of the happier times, way before Harry was ever the pack alpha. 

 

Nick came in a few minutes later, holding Edward, who was squirming. He wanted to get out and walk, dammit! He was almost two years old and he had feet! Let him walk! Nick sat him down and he toddled off, probably inspecting his new home. 

 

"You okay?" Nick asked Louis. 

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah. It's good to be home." 

 

Nick smiled. "Yeah, I bet." He looked around. "Ed did a pretty good job of making sure this place was clean." 

 

"Yeah, he did. I was expecting cobwebs and animal nests." Louis laughed. He placed a hand on his abdomen and walked to the kitchen. It was spotless. The kitchen was his favorite place to be when they lived here. It was cozy and had just the right amount of cabinet space. It was perfect. 

 

"So, I had the upstairs redone, so there's heating now, and I had Ed put in a queen bed, so I'll be staying up there, okay?" Nick informed him. "I don't feel safe leaving you and Edward here alone." 

 

"Liam and Zayn are close." Louis said. 

 

"Not close enough." Nick pointed out. "Besides, I do my own laundry and I can cook. What more could you want?" 

 

 _The father of my pup._  Louis thought grimly. He forced a smile. "Alright. You can stay." 

 

"I'll take my stuff upstairs." Nick turned and went back into the living room. "I think Cal went shopping with that list you sent him. Check the cabinets. If there's nothing, we can leave in a few minutes, before it gets dark." 

 

Louis opened up the cabinets. Empty. He opened up the fridge. Empty. He sighed. Looks like they'd be going into town. He was sick of being in the car, and he just wanted to lay down, but he also wanted to make sure they were settled in. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up. It was Niall. 

 

"Liam wanted me to tell you that we're going to go into town. Cal didn't fill up for us. Are you guys good?" He asked, stepping inside the house. 

 

Louis shook his head. "Nope. We need to go shopping too." 

 

Niall shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Damn Cal." 

 

Louis cracked a smile. "Damn Cal." 

 

-

 

They got back right before the sun set, thankfully. Nick and Louis hauled in grocery bag after grocery bag of food and necessities. They had spent much more than Louis had wanted too, but he couldn't find one thing in the shopping cart that they didn't need, so they had to buy it all. When everything was carried in, and the counters were covered, Louis handed Edward his new toy and sat him down in the living room. 

 

"Do you need any help?" Nick asked. 

 

Louis shook his head. "I can put it all away. Is there something you need to do?" 

 

"I was just going to meet up with a few alphas to search the territory. Shouldn't be long." Nick told him. 

 

"You should go. I can handle this." Louis promised. "After I'm done, I'm just going to go to bed. I'm exhausted." 

 

Nick nodded. "Great. Don't leave the house, okay? I'm going to lock you two in, okay?" It was a new lock he'd had Ed install. It made him feel safer knowing that no one could get in without a forced entry. 

 

"Okay. Have fun." Louis called after Nick. When he heard the front door shut and lock, he sighed and stared at the mass amount of grocery bags. He dove right in, wanting to get it all done with. He put the cans together, the boxed foods together, he put things in the freezer and in the fridge, filling up every available space there was. He filled the drawers with the new silverware he'd bought and put the new dishes in their rightful space. He put up the bakery items and the sweets. 

 

When he'd crumpled the last bag, he went into the living room and scooped up Edward. "Time for bed, my little prince." 

 

Edward didn't even protest as Louis bathed and changed him into a fresh diaper and footie-pajamas. Louis laid him down on the bed and gave him a squeeze-pouch of applesauce while he changed into his own pajamas. He settled into the bed he used to share with his alpha and pulled out a book, hoping he could concentrate. 

 

It turned out, he couldn't. After staring at the same page for an hour, he tossed the book to the floor and sighed. He flicked off the lamp and curled up, staring at Edward's sleeping body. He focused on the pups breathing and tried to match theirs. Sometimes it would put him to sleep, and other times it would drive him crazy. He tried to block out all the thoughts of Harry he had, but it didn't work. 

 

He finally fell asleep to the fantasy of Harry laying right behind him, curling up and kissing him goodnight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this book will definitely not last as long as the first  
> sorry guys


	12. Chapter 12

While Harry was slowly deteriorating, Louis was slowly thriving. He figured that since he was so far away from his alpha, physically and mentally, that this pregnancy would fail him in more ways than one. He thought that because Harry wasn't present, the fetus would simply cease to exist. But he was wrong. He was still very much pregnant, and although he was almost fifteen weeks, you could hardly tell he was pregnant. 

 

 _That's_ where the alpha comes in. You see, in order for an omega to thrive in a pregnancy, their alpha must be present and accounted for. Omegas relied on their protection and their superior knowledge of the things their omegas wanted most. They were to protect and defend their nest, cater to their omegas every whim and desire, just helping them all around. An omega without that simply could not have a great pregnancy. They had a distressing pregnancy at best. 

 

Which is exactly what Louis felt. He felt distressed. He was near alphas, but they weren't the ones he wanted. They could do all things that Harry was supposed to be doing, but it just didn't make the cut. Every symptom was intensified, from the nausea to the sleeplessness. Louis had it all. His teeth ached and his weight was already up, and not where it should be. His bones were weary and he laid awake at night, unable to sleep. 

 

Nick had tried everything to make Louis more comfortable. He made him tea with herbs that wouldn't harm the baby and would let him sleep, which didn't work. Hot baths right before bed? Nope. Simply making him lay down midday for a nap? Nice try. Nothing worked. Louis was exhausted, physically and mentally, and he would try his hardest everyday not to pick up his phone and call Harry. Sometimes, he left it off for days until the feeling passed. 

 

Niall was at a loss because he didn't know how to help Louis. Neither of his alphas had left him, or acted in any way like Harry. They had been nothing but loving and supportive, and sometimes Niall wished they would tone it down in front of Louis. He knew that Louis was struggling, and he felt helpless. Many times he would try to get Louis' mind off of Harry, and many times it worked. But on some occasions, Louis would already be curled up in bed, staring blankly at the wall ahead. It was those days when he would just get in bed with Louis and rub his back. 

 

They needed to figure out things, and fast. 

 

-

 

Nick kept in touch with Anne and Robin, and he wished that he hadn't. His phone was filled with messages and voicemails that were all the same.  _"Something terrible is happening to Harry, Nick. What do we do?",_ and,  _"He's so far gone, Nick. I wish you would come back and help him. We're at a loss."_ It was at those times when he read or listened to those messages that he regretted pulling Louis so far away from Harry. 

 

He did what he thought was best, and at the time, it was. But now? Now he's thinking that it wasn't good for anyone, especially Louis. He couldn't care less about Harry, but Louis was pregnant, and he wasn't doing so well. He needed his alpha, he needed Harry, and it was clear that both of them were suffering for it. Every night, he would lay in bed and listen as Louis walked around downstairs for hours, trying to occupy himself. He would listen to Louis talk quietly to Edward or the baby, and every time, his heart ached a little more. 

 

He had no right taking Louis away from Harry, even if it was necessary and Harry was dangerous. He should have moved Louis out of the house and into his. He should have kept them there but away from Harry. But thinking about it, thinking about Louis being around someone so toxic, made his blood boil again. How  _dare_ Harry do that to his mate? He guessed that it wasn't anything new, because Harry had a tendency to run away from his problems, but now it seemed that he was facing them head on and it was worse. 

 

He was  _glad_ that Louis wasn't around that anymore. He felt stupid for even thinking that they should have stayed. Louis was better off without Harry. Everyone was better off without Harry. 

 

-

 

Harry squinted his eyes after opening them. There was no harsh light above him, and he was confused as to where he was. He opened his eyes wider and looked around.  _Where was he?_ He sat up with a groan. Something crunched under him, and he looked down. He was sitting on leaves. Was he outside? One look to his right confirmed that he was. He was laying in the middle of a thick group of trees, and their leaves were blocking out the moonlight.  _  
_

 

He stood on shaky legs and winced when his head pounded. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was drinking some tea before heading into the office. He smacked his lips together and tasted the remnants of the peculiarly strong batch. He'd tried to use two tea bags at once, hoping that it would help him concentrate. Instead, the caffeine must have made him tired.

 

But that didn't explain why he woke up in the woods. He stumbled around a bit, trying to find his sense of direction. After about an hour of walking, he found a road and followed it. In the distance, he could hear the noise of a highway, so he followed it. When he cleared the trees and came to the side of a six lane highway, he stared off into the distance.

 

He was looking at the Seattle skyline.

 

-

 

"I don't see how my wanting to lay in bed all day means that I'm depressed." Louis said grumpily, folding his arms over his chest and staring anywhere but the three alphas standing in front of him. Niall was sitting next to him, silently offering support.

 

Nick sighed. "It wouldn't," He said to the omega. "Normally, anyway. But you've hardly gotten out of bed, Louis, and we're worried about you and the baby."

 

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Zayn asked. "Anything we can do to make your life easier?" He knew that it was a long shot. The only one that could make this easier was Harry, and he was a thousand miles away.

 

"No." Louis said. "Because I'm fine."

 

"No you're not." Liam pointed out.

 

Louis sighed and turned to face the alphas. "I _am._ I'm fine, considering the circumstances. I had to leave my alpha and move a thousand miles away from him. I could be worse, I  _should_ be worse. But I'm not. I'm  _fine_." 

 

None of the alphas knew what to say, so Nick just nodded and sat down in an armchair. Zayn and Liam followed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to Edward and Iris play in the next room.

 

"So," Liam broke the ice. "Are you excited to find out what you're having?"

 

Louis didn't look up from where he was studying the arm of the couch. "It's a boy." He said. "It's a boy, I've already named him, and he's going to be an omega." 

 

"How do you know all of this?" Zayn asked.

 

"Did you already go to the doctor?" Niall asked, a bit hurt. He was going to go with Louis.

 

Louis shook his head. "No. But I know. And I won't be wrong."

 

"But how can you tell?" Nick asked.

 

Louis shrugged. "It was the same with Edward. I guessed he would be an alpha male, and I was right."

 

"That could have just been luck." Nick said.

 

"Nick, I'm four and a half months pregnant. Can you tell?" Louis asked.

 

Nick bit his lip and shook his head. Louis was right. No one could really tell he was pregnant, and baby omegas ran incredibly small. Smaller than five pounds, sometimes. "Well, then, congratulations. Did you say you already had his name?" 

 

Louis nodded. "But I wouldn't feel right telling you guys before...Harry knew." Louis knew deep in his gut that Harry didn't know about this baby and probably wouldn't for a very long time.

 

Liam cleared his throat. "Uh, are you going to uh...break your bond?"

 

Louis shrugged. Nick had been talking to him about breaking the bond with Harry. Nick really wanted him to, so that he would finally be rid of Harry once and for all. He wouldn't have this emotional bond between Harry anymore. He wouldn't know what his alpha was thinking or how he was feeling, and he wasn't ready for that. He didn't want to fly back to Seattle just to break their bond and his heart.

 

"Well, obviously he can't do it now." Niall snapped. "You know what happened last time their bond severed when he was pregnant. Harry almost lost them both."

 

 

"He's already lost them." Zayn replied to Niall. "He's not going to know about this baby." He turned to Louis. "Is he?" 

 

Louis opened his mouth to answer, but Nick beat him to it. "No, he's not." He said to Zayn, and then he faced Louis. "If he finds out about the baby, he's going to come here, Louis. You don't want that." 

 

"I do, though." Louis said. "I  _do_ want him here. Don't you guys feel disgusting for keeping this from him? Keeping his baby a secret from him?" He stood up and crossed his arms. "Harry is my alpha, we're still bonded. I still want to treat him good, and do what's best for my family.  _He's still my family._ It's wrong of you guys to do this to him. I get why we moved, honestly I do, but I don't understand why he can't know about his baby."  _  
_

 

"Louis -" Liam said. 

 

"No, be quiet. How would you feel if Niall kept your baby a secret from you? You wouldn't like it. Imagine how Harry will feel if one day a few months from now, he decides to come back here. Not even thinking that we'll be here, he just wants to come. Think, maybe he would have finally gotten over the fact that Edward and I had left him, but he shows up still, and he's shocked to find us. Only it won't be me and Edward anymore. There'll be some new baby." 

 

Louis turned to Nick. "He'll think it's yours, right off the bat. It will break his heart, and he'll do God-knows-what. He'll run away again, probably, and do something stupid, maybe get hurt or hurt himself. I cant' stand thinking that he'll do that. I can't stand the fact that he won't know of his own baby. He deserves to know. We made this baby in a moment of love, before everything turned to shit again. I didn't hate him then and I don't hate him now. If I can forgive him, I don't understand why you guys can't."

 

"Louis," Nick stood up. "He offered you to every single alpha in the pack. He didn't care if something dangerous happened to you or Edward. He didn't  _care_." 

 

"I don't care about that anymore!" Louis exclaimed. "I just want Harry back. I don't care if you three think you're helping me, but you're not. You guys aren't the alpha that I need, that I  _want._ You can't replace him. Thank you for trying, but you can't."

 

He left the living room and locked himself in his bedroom, where he could be alone for a few minutes. He could hear them talking quietly in the other room, and he hoped it was enough to occupy them for the next few minutes, while he did something important.

 

-

 

Louis dialed the numbers on his phone with ease. He knew the number by heart, and could only hope that they answered. He felt a bit weird calling after giving no explanation, but he couldn't wait to talk, to tell them everything. 

 

"Hello?" Anne asked, a little breathless. "Louis?" 

 

"Hey, Anne," He said quietly. A small smile was playing on his lips. 

 

She choked out a sob and laughed. "I thought maybe you'd pocket dialed me. I'm so glad that you didn't though. How are you?" 

 

"I'm good. I owe you an explanation, Anne." He leaned back against his pillows and placed a hand on his belly. "I'm so sorry for not telling you that I was leaving." 

 

"Is it because -" She sounded hesitant to say it. "Harry?" She whispered his name. 

 

Louis bit his lip and willed himself not to ask about Harry. He knew sooner or later, Anne would tell him all about his alpha. "It was." He admitted. "Sort of. He was one of the reasons." 

 

"What were the others?" Anne asked, fearful that Louis had left because she and Robin failed at controlling Harry. It was her worst nightmare. 

 

"There was only one other reason, actually." He took a deep breath. "I left because I'm pregnant." 

 

Anne gasped. "Oh, really?" She sounded like she was crying. "Are you really?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"How far along are you?" He heard the rustling of papers. "At least out of the first trimester? You left so long ago, I've forgotten the date. Have you found out what you're having yet?"

 

"I'm almost five months, and no. I have a feeling that it's a boy, though. An overwhelming feeling, actually. It's a boy." He told her. 

 

She let out a few tears. "Oh, I'm so happy!" She sniffled. "I just want to hug you! Another boy. You know, I knew that Harry was a boy around ten or eleven weeks. I just wouldn't listen to anyone when they said it would be a girl. And I was right. He was a large baby." 

 

Louis allowed himself to laugh. He knew just how big Harry was at birth because Edward was the same.  _Like father, like son._  "I know." He paused. "Anne, I hate to ask this, but could you maybe..." 

 

"Not tell Harry?" She asked sadly. She knew as soon as Louis told her that he was pregnant, she wouldn't be able to tell Harry. It broke her heart, but she understood. Harry was unstable and until she figured out why, she couldn't tell him anything. 

 

"Yeah. I hate asking you that. I do. But I just don't feel that..." He bit his lip. "I would just prefer that until I could figure out everything, it stayed a secret." 

 

"I understand." Anne said. Then, she got really quiet. "Louis, I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I need to tell someone. Robin won't listen to me." 

 

Louis sat up, concerned. "What is it? Are you alright?" 

 

"I'm fine." She promised. "It's - It's Harry. I just, I can't figure out what's happening to him. Something isn't right, Louis. He's  _not_ Harry, no matter what anyone says. And I'm sorry for everything that he's done to you, but it  _wasn't_ him. I'm scared for him." 

 

"What do you mean?" He was uneasy at Anne's frightened voice. 

 

"He's just not my Harry. He's very hostile." She whispered. "He's got bruises all over his body and he's very confrontational. And he gets confused a lot. He always goes to your house first thing in the morning, wondering where you are. It breaks my heart when I have to tell him every day that you've left. He gets very upset and he  _hurts_ himself when goes on these rages. He misses Edward so much. I can hear him whispering Edward's name at night, when he finally comes home." 

 

Louis frowned. "What do you mean, when he finally comes home?" 

 

"He's never, oh dear. I don't know if I should be telling you this." Anne sounded hesitant. 

 

"You can tell me. Please tell me." He begged. 

 

"He just, he goes away for a few days at a time. When he gets back, he's always confused and covered in bruises and blood. His body aches and he cries. Robin doesn't like it, but I rock him sometimes and tell him everything is going to be okay. Robin thinks Harry's pretending. He thinks that Harry is going to hurt me." 

 

"Why is he covered in blood and bruises?" Louis asked, trying not to become hysterical. "Where does he go?" 

 

"I don't know!" Anne sounded just as confused as he did. "God, I wish I knew. I hate what's happening to him. And," She inhaled shakily. "I think it might end soon." 

 

"What do you mean?" Louis breathed. But he knew.  _Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say -_

 

"I think he's going to die." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be some time jumps very soon.  
> very big time jumps.  
> tryna wrap this thing up.
> 
> it sucks when you want to go to concerts and shit but you also have to work and adult.


	13. Chapter 13

Before Louis knew it, snow was falling. It was a bit early, he thought, because it was only November. They had just celebrated Edward's second birthday, and it was a bittersweet affair. Edward kept asking for Harry, and Louis kept checking his phone, just to see if Harry would try to get ahold of him. When his phone didn't light up, he knew that Harry had probably forgotten. 

  
Anne hadn't, however, and she called right before Louis was getting ready to get in bed. He looked over at Edward and made sure that he was sleeping peacefully before answering the phone with a smile on his face. "Hey, Anne." He greeted. 

 

"Darling! Sorry I didn't call sooner, but...anyway." She said. Louis frowned. There was something she wasn't telling him. "How's my grandson? And my other grandson?" 

 

"Edward is perfect, like always. Tired, though. He had a very busy day today." Louis told her. He rubbed his hand over his stomach, which was starting to grow rapidly. He was in the sixth month. He was due in February, which made him want to cry, because he would be having their baby while Harry would be celebrating his birthday. "And your other grandson is finally starting to grow." 

 

"That's great!" She exclaimed. "What are you measuring at?" 

 

"I don't know the exact measurements, but I've only gained about fifteen pounds." Louis explained, sitting back against his headboard. "The doctor says that it's normal in my situation, but I don't know." He shrugged. 

 

"There's a doctor there?" Anne asked. "And what situation?" 

 

"Yes, there's a doctor. Ed hired him after we left. And you know...pregnancy without an alpha." He said. "He uh...he's surprised that nothing is wrong with the baby." 

 

Anne was quiet. "I see. I knew it would be hard, but I didn't think that it would be  _that_ hard. I'm so sorry, Louis. Really."

 

"It's okay. Really." He tapped his fingers against his stomach. "How's Harry? He didn't try to call or anything. Did he even remember?"

 

Anne sighed heavily. "He did." She replied quietly. "He was so excited. When I went into the kitchen this morning, he was frosting a cake for Edward, talking a mile a minute about how Edward only liked chocolate, so no other cakes would do." 

 

 _Oh._ That was...that was heartbreaking. "Oh." Louis whispered. "Tell me more." Even though it made him incredibly sad, hearing about how Harry was excited made him happy. He  _knew_  Harry wouldn't forget about Edward's birthday. 

 

"Are you sure?" Anne asked. 

 

"I'm sure." 

 

"Okay..." She continued. "After the cake, which he wouldn't let anyone touch, he tied some balloons together and wrapped Edward's presents. Robin and I didn't have the heart to tell him that Edward wasn't here to receive them. After that, he uh, he kept talking about how he had something for you, too." 

 

"What was he saying?" Louis asked, gripping the phone. 

 

"That he was going to celebrate you too, because you gave him Edward and it was the least he could do." Anne answered softly. "After that, he set everything up and...went to go find you guys. He was going to bring you back for a surprise." 

 

"He didn't remember that we're not there anymore?" Louis asked. 

 

"No. His memory...it comes and goes. I'm so worried about him." Anne fretted. "But he came back and asked me to call you, saying that you probably took Edward with you to shop for birthday supplies, and that you'd be back in no time." 

 

"You didn't tell him that we were gone?" Louis asked. 

 

"I tried, Louis. I tried. He didn't believe me." Anne sounded sad. "I just can't bear to see him like that." 

 

"Did he get angry?" Louis asked. Usually, anger followed his sadness. 

 

"No." Anne said, surprisingly enough. "He's been in his room all day. He's locked the door and we -" 

 

"Mum?" Louis heard a familiar, muffled voice. His heart-rate sped up. 

 

"Harry?" Anne asked. Her voice became quieter, so Louis assumed that she pulled the phone away from her ear. "What are you doing, love?" 

 

"Who are you talking to?" Harry ignored her question. 

 

"It's no one, dear." Anne said. 

 

"Is it Louis?" Harry asked. "Let me talk to him." 

 

"I don't think -" Anne began. 

 

"Mum!" Harry shouted. 

 

"Anne, it's okay." Louis said into the phone. "Let him...let him talk to me." He heard Anne sigh, and there was some muffled movement, and then - 

 

"Louis?" Harry's deep, croaky voice came in through the receiver. "Louis? Baby? Are you there?"

 

"I'm - I'm here." Louis said quietly, after a few moments. 

 

"Where are you? It's Edward's  birthday today. You didn't forget, did you? It's okay if you did. I remembered for the both of us." Harry said proudly. "I looked for you two today. Where did you go?" 

 

"Harry..." Louis wanted to cry. Harry sounded so sincere over the phone. "We -" 

 

"Is Edward there?" Harry interrupted him. He sounded so hopeful. "Can I talk to him?" 

 

"I don't think so, Harry." Louis said. 

 

"Why not?" Harry asked angrily. "He's my son! I want to tell him happy birthday." 

 

"He's sleeping, Harry. He's very tired." Louis told him. 

 

"Can you please wake him up? He's a good boy, he'll fall right back to sleep. He's like you sometimes." Harry pleaded. "I just want to tell him happy birthday." 

 

Louis sighed and looked over at Edward. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted too. So, he shook Edward gently, waiting until the toddler's bright green eyes opened. When they did, he smiled softly. "Hey, baby. I have a surprise for you." 

 

" 'prise, mommy?" Edward asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "For me?"

 

Louis put the phone on speaker. "Okay, Edward, say hi." 

 

Edward waved to the phone. "Hi." 

 

Harry made a choked sound. "Hey, buddy." His voice sounded tight. 

 

Edward lit up when he realized it was Harry. "Dada?" He asked excitedly. "Dada! Wove dada!" 

 

"I love you too, baby. Happy birthday!" Harry said. "I miss you." 

 

"Miss too! Can hug Dada?" Edward asked, looking up at Louis. 

 

"I'm sorry, baby." Louis shook his head. "Daddy is too far away right now." 

 

"Dada, tired." Edward said sadly. "Miss Dada." 

 

"I know, baby. Do you want to go back to sleep?" Harry asked. He sounded pained to say it. He wanted to talk to Edward some more, but if his baby was tired, then he needed to sleep. 

 

"Dada come lay." Edward demanded, flopping back down onto his pillow. He closed his eyes and made grabby hands at the phone. "Lay with me." 

 

"I will, baby. Daddy will be there soon, and I'll lay with you the whole day, okay?" Harry promised. 

 

When Edward didn't reply, Louis took the phone off of speaker and held it up to his ear. "He's asleep." He told Harry. 

 

Harry sniffed. "I miss him." He said. "Where did you go?"

 

"Harry..." 

 

"No, Louis. Where did you take my son?" Harry demanded. "I have a right to know!"

 

"No you don't, Harry." Louis cried. "You don't. And I'd appreciate it if we didn't talk anymore. We're not coming back, ever. It's time you realized that, instead of pretending to be confused every time we talk. You are never seeing Edward again." 

 

He expected an explosive reply, but instead, he heard something clattering and Anne shouted something. He heard the unmistakable sound of a door slamming shut, and then nothing. The phone cut off. He growled in frustration and wanted to throw his phone. But, instead, he sat it down on the nightstand and turned the light off. Sleep did not come easy that night. 

 

-

 

Harry didn't even hiss when he pulled a tea bag out of the box and put it into his mug. Usually, it would burn his fingers, but he'd grown so used to it, he simply ignored it. It was either that, or that the tea was so addicting that he didn't even care that it was strong enough to burn his fingertips. He barely blinked as he went through the motions of pouring boiling water over the teabag. He didn't flinch as some splashed up onto his hands. He just wanted to drink his tea. 

 

The hot water didn't faze him as he downed the entire drink in one go. The taste was strong and bitter, but he'd gotten used to it, and now he craved it. It was like an addiction, sort of. There weren't many things he craved anymore. He used to crave Louis, and the attention he got from his omega. He used to crave spending time with his son. Now? He craved being alone; isolated from the world. 

 

It had been almost two months since he's spoken to Louis, and it didn't bother him at all. He could go without talking to Louis. It was Edward he missed the most. His only child. Sometimes, he ached all over knowing that his only child, his only son, was out there somewhere in the world, growing up without him. It made him angry because Louis was keeping his child from him. 

 

It made him  _sad_. 

 

He shook the thoughts from his head and prepared another cup of tea. Anything to get his mind off of his traitorous omega and his precious son. He was so focused on the tea, however, that he didn't hear anyone approach. 

 

"Enjoying your tea,  _Alpha_?" A sinister, sickeningly familiar voice spoke. 

 

Harry dropped the cup. Hot water splashed everywhere and he turned to face the one person he thought he would never see again. 

 

"Gavin." He growled. 

 

-

 

Anne sighed in worry as she searched high and low for her son. Sure, it had become Harry's new normal to disappear for days on end, but she was certain that she'd seen Harry earlier this morning, heading into the office building. He wasn't anywhere else, so she made her way there. She practiced in her head what she was going to say to him when she found him. 

 

 _You're a grown man,_ she thought, picturing herself speaking to Harry. _It's time you started to act like it. You'll get nowhere if you continue to mope. Now, if you want Louis and Edward back, then go and get them! You're not proving anything by sulking around here -_

 

She paused at the door when the strong, coppery odor of blood reached her nose. She looked down, and saw that the door was cracked open and there were trickles of blood around the bottom of it, almost as if someone had dragged themselves out of the room. She held her breath and ignored the way her heart was beating as she pushed the door open. 

 

Her eyes widened as she looked around the room, which was completely and utterly trashed. Not one piece of furniture was standing, and there was blood  _everywhere_. On the walls, the floor, the  _ceiling_. Everywhere. She began to search frantically for Harry, knowing that some of the blood was his. She didn't find him, but a groan coming from the opposite side of the broken desk led her to the mangled body of Gavin, someone she thought they'd seen the last of months ago. 

 

His face was bruised and bashed in, his body was so twisted and tangled that she knew Harry had done this to him. Not a spot of skin was left clean; there was that much blood. She stared down at him, at the one eye he had that wasn't swollen shut. 

 

"Where is my son?" She shouted at him. She had no sympathy for him. He knew what Harry was capable of and yet he chose to come back. He'd met his fate. "What have you done to him?" 

 

Gavin opened his mouth, but words didn't spill out. Blood did. Anne watched as he gurgled and gagged, trying to speak. She was almost done with him, standing to leave, when she heard him say, " _Mate_." 

 

She looked back down at him and watched as his eyes slipped shut and his head lolled to the side. She heard the gasp as his life left his body. She was now staring at a dead alpha, with only one clue as to where Harry could have gone. She didn't even need the clue. But, she did need to call Louis. 

 

-

 

Ever since he'd received the frantic phone call from Anne, Louis had been paranoid about Harry. She'd called, in tears, eight days ago, speaking a mile a minute about Harry. He could barely understand what she was saying. He only heard the words that he'd been dreading to hear:  _Harry is on his way_. Right away, he informed every alpha of the pack, telling them to keep a watchful eye. If they saw him, they were to keep him away from Louis and Edward. 

 

Of course, after eight days, and no sign of the incredibly fast, incredibly smart alpha, he told them to call off the watch and to forget all about it. On foot, Harry's wolf could get him to Sitka in two days, maybe sooner. After that, Louis began to think Anne was just paranoid. And maybe he was paranoid because he was so pregnant, nearing his nine months. He had a little over three weeks to go, and he was just worried that Harry would show up at the wrong time. 

 

Yeah, that was it. Anne had just freaked him out. They were fine. Everything would be fine. So fine, in fact, that he invited Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Iris over for dinner. He usually hated being on his feet for a long time, especially eight and a half months pregnant, but he felt like cooking tonight, and he felt like sharing with his best friends. 

  
While he began to cook, he had Nick play with Edward, which was no problem. Nick loved Edward, and loved playing with him. The two year old was so energetic and funny, and it made Nick want to go out and find a nice omega to mate with. Even though he wasn't the fondest of Harry right now, he had to admit that the alpha had  _great_  genes, and made brilliant, adorable, funny kids. 

 

Niall and his alphas arrived just a few minutes before Louis was done. Niall headed straight to the kitchen to help, while Liam sat Iris down next to Edward and flopped on the couch next to Zayn. Iris was in her tantrum throwing phase, and she was exhausting them. She  _knew_ she had them wrapped around her gorgeous little finger, and they were helpless when it came to her. 

 

In the kitchen, Niall and Louis were giggling like sorority sisters. Niall was stirring the cookie dough, the child-approved dessert, and Louis was mashing some potatoes and putting the final touches on the chicken. 

 

"Are you excited?" Niall asked, pointing the spoon to Louis' stomach. 

 

Louis bit his lip and grinned. "Very." He said, patting his stomach affectionately. "At first I wasn't, but now I am." 

 

"Be careful." Niall warned jokingly. "Liam and Zayn are going to spoil him. Maybe even steal him. They've been begging to knot me again." 

 

Louis raised his eyebrows. "Oh, want a son, do they?" He asked. "Well, hurry up, my friend. You've got to catch up with me. We can't have uneven kids." 

 

Niall rolled his eyes. "Oh, believe me. Zayn and Liam have been  _begging_ for a boy. I keep telling them that it's them who decide if it's a boy or not. I just grow the baby." 

 

Louis let out a cackle. "You've got at least four more girls then." 

 

Niall flicked a chocolate chip at Louis. "No kidding." He sighed. "Is Edward in his tantrum phase yet? Because Iris is."

 

Louis gave Niall an award winning smile. "Nope!" 

 

"Fuck off. You're such a liar." Niall said grumpily. 

 

Louis laughed and grabbed some oven mitts when the timer beeped. "I'll be right back." He said, walking into the living room. "Nick, can you pull the food from the oven?" He didn't like the heavy lifting, and especially something that was piping hot, because he was afraid that it would hurt the baby in some way. 

 

"Sure." Nick stood and grabbed the mitts, making his way into the kitchen. Louis rolled his eyes at the two exhausted alphas on the couch. Iris was a harmless little princess, apparently, they just didn't realize that. Nick came back into the living room a few seconds later. "Dinner time?" He asked. 

 

"Yep." Louis nodded. Liam and Zayn stood up quickly and gathered up the pups, who growled in protest. Louis followed, but something thumped loudly outside, and everyone stopped. "I'll get it." He said. 

 

"Let me." Zayn stepped forward. 

 

Louis shook his head. "It's more than likely Ed. I invited him over as well. His omega went to visit her family and he's lonely." Louis waved the alphas away. They backed up, but stayed in his line of sight, watching him as he went to the door and opened it. The cold winter wind blew past him, but that's not what made him shiver. It's not what turned his blood into ice. It's not what made his heart stop. 

 

The battered, bloody wolf laying on the porch did. 

 

He let out a choked sob and took the three steps necessary before falling to his knees in front of the large wolf. He heard Liam and Zayn and Nick rushing out behind him, minus the two puppies. 

 

"Jesus -" Liam said, stepping back in shock. Zayn's eyes widened and Nick's mouth dropped. 

 

"Oh my God," Louis cried, searching the wolf for a heartbeat. "It's Harry!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	14. Chapter 14

"We need to get him inside!" Louis yelled over the wind. He had his fingers tangled in Harry's matted, bloody fur. "He needs to get warm. He's freezing cold!" When no one answered him, he turned around and looked up at the alphas. "Why are you just standing there?" 

 

"Louis," Liam crouched down next to him. "We don't know his injuries. If we move him, we risk hurting him more." 

 

"And if we don't move him, we risk him freezing to death!" Louis cried. "Take him inside!" 

 

Liam sighed and stood back up. Nick pulled him and Zayn aside and Louis could see them talking amongst themselves, gesturing wildly with their hands. He didn't want to wait for them to decide not to take Harry into the house, so he stood and got a good grip onto Harry's fur. With that, he tugged the wolf with all of his might. It was futile, because he got nowhere. 

 

"Jesus, Louis!" Nick hollered. "Be careful!" He pulled Louis away from Harry. "Are you crazy? You're going to hurt yourself!" 

 

"No one else is helping me!" He shouted. "Why aren't you helping me? He's my alpha! I need him to be safe!" 

 

Nick put his hands on Louis' shoulders. "Calm down! We're helping!" He turned Louis to face Harry, who was now being lifted by Zayn and Liam. Louis pulled himself away from Harry's grip and darted inside as fast as his pregnant self let him. He went straight to the living room and pushed the coffee table away from the couch. 

 

Niall looked scared. "What's going on?" He asked, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

 

"Can you get me something from the linen closet?" Louis asked. 

 

Niall nodded and did as his frantic friend asked. He came back with a stack of blankets and handed them to Louis. Louis began to spread them out in front of the fireplace, stretching them across the floor. 

 

"What's going on?" He asked again, helping Louis. 

 

"Something's happened to Harry." Louis said to him. "He's here, and - and he's hurt." 

 

Niall's eyes widened as Liam and Zayn carried the bloody wolf into the house and laid him down on the pile of blankets. 

 

"Be careful with him," Louis ordered, kneeling beside Harry when they were done. He rubbed his knuckles over Harry's snout and sighed softly. "Where's Edward?" 

 

"He's eating with Iris," Niall told him. 

 

Louis nodded. "Good. I don't want him to see Harry like this." 

 

"Louis, what are you going to do?" Nick asked, sitting on the couch. 

 

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, not looking up from his alpha. 

 

"I mean, what are you going to do about Harry?" 

 

"Well," Louis raked his fingers through Harry's matted fur. "I'm going to clean him up first. And then, you're going to get the doctor over here." 

 

Nick raised his eyebrows but nodded. He wanted Harry to get better just as much as Louis did. 

 

"Do you want Liam and I to do anything?" Zayn asked. 

 

"You can eat if you'd like." Louis looked up at him. "All of you can. I'll clean Harry up."

 

"I think I'll stay in here with you." Nick offered, but Louis shook his head. 

 

"No, it's alright. Go and eat. I've got to take care of him myself." Louis said. He felt guilty for the past few months and he felt that this would help make up for the time lost. When Nick and the other two alphas went into the dining room, Louis hoisted himself up off the ground and made his way into the bathroom. He gathered up the necessary items, such as a first aid kit, washcloths, and a bucket of warm, soapy water. 

 

He carried them back into the living room as carefully as he could and sat down beside Harry. He then began the tedious process of cleaning Harry up. He took his time, brushing through the thick fur, loosening the dried blood that coated it. He made a few trips back and forth, dumping the rusty brown water and filling the bucket with clean water. He made sure that every single inch of Harry was clean. 

 

His back began hurting halfway through it, because he kept having to change positions. Nick, Liam, and Zayn came in when they were done eating and sat on the couch, watching Louis. They offered time and time again to help, but they were shot down each time. 

 

Finally, after about two hours of careful grooming, Harry was resembling a wolf instead of roadkill. Still, he had many injuries, and it was difficult to keep the fur around them clean as they kept bleeding. Louis simply covered them with gauze and gave Nick a pointed look. 

 

Nick sighed. "The doctor is on his way." 

  
They didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door. Liam got up to answer it. He led the doctor, Dr. Tobias, into the living room. When Dr. Tobias glanced down at Harry, he gasped. 

 

"What happened?" He asked, putting his medical bag on the ground and digging through it. 

 

"He showed up here like this." Louis explained. "Please help him." 

 

Dr. Tobias nodded and got to work. He assessed Harry front, back, and sideways, speaking to them as he went along. "I can tell right now that his ribs are broken, maybe all of them. He's got severe lacerations across his back and belly, and maybe some internal bleeding. His breathing is delayed, so I'm thinking he's got a collapsed lung. There are multiple bites around his neck and shoulder. Did he get into a fight with anyone?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "I don't think so." Then, he remembered Anne's frantic phone call. "Wait! His mother might know." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. When she picked up, he began talking, not letting her get a word in edgewise. He explained everything to her, how Harry was here and how he was a mess. 

 

"Oh, my God." She said in horror. "Tell the doctor that Harry did get into a fight. Gavin came back, and they fought." 

 

Louis' eyes darted to Harry. "Where is Gavin now?" He asked. At the mention of Gavin, the three alphas on the couch snapped their gazes to him. 

 

"Dead. Harry killed him." Anne informed him. "But when I got there, Gavin was taking his last breath and Harry was nowhere to be seen. He was coming to see you, Louis." 

 

At the new information, Louis' stomach knotted up. For some reason, he felt that it was his fault Harry looked like he did. Unable to talk to her anymore, he promised her updates and quickly hung up the phone. He relayed everything Anne said to Dr. Tobias. 

 

"Well, unfortunately, I can't do anything until he shifts back into his human body." Dr. Tobias said regretfully. 

 

"What do you mean?" Louis shouted. "Look at him! He can't change!" 

 

"I really wish there was more I could do. But for now, I suggest putting this on his wounds every four hours and wrapping his middle tightly with gauze. That will keep his ribs in place and hopefully stop the internal bleeding." He handed Louis a brown vial and a large roll of gauze. "Call me if he shifts." 

 

When the doctor was gone, Louis sniffled and began to do as he said. He cleaned Harry's wounds and Nick and Liam helped him wrap Harry's ribs tightly. The wolf made no noise, which broke Louis' heart. If Harry was awake, he'd let them know he was uncomfortable. He'd whine or snort. But he wasn't doing much of anything. 

 

-

 

Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Iris left a few hours later. Nick put Edward to bed, and Louis refused to leave Harry's side. He made his own little bed right next to Harry and put his pillow down. He had his back to the fireplace and his eyes focused on Harry's sleeping wolf. 

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay on the couch?" Nick asked for the hundredth time. He was on his way to bed, but he thought that he should ask at least one more time, even though the answer would still be the same. 

 

"I'm sure, Nick." Louis replied. "We're fine." 

 

Nick hesitated, but shook his head. "Okay. Holler if you need anything." 

 

Louis watched him go before turning his eyes back to Harry. He began to pet Harry's neck, coaxing his fingers through the fur. He would have to clean Harry again tomorrow, but he didn't mind. "Harry," He said. "I love you. I really do." 

 

There was no change in Harry's breathing and his eyes didn't open like Louis had hoped. He bit his lip and turned himself around, making himself as comfortable as possible before backing up against Harry. He was careful not to hurt Harry anymore than he was already. When he was finally settled close to his alpha, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

 

-

 

The next week passed with no change from Harry. He didn't open his eyes, his breathing was still irregular, and his wounds weren't healing. The only difference in the house now was Robin and Anne, who had flown in after the phone call. They were staying in the master bedroom with Edward every night, and every day, they kept Edward entertained. Anne sometimes liked to sit with her son to give Louis a break, let him eat and walk around. He was nearing his due date and he wanted Harry to be awake for it. 

 

He hadn't told Harry about the baby yet. He wanted Harry to open his eyes and see for himself the life they created, but that just wasn't happening. Dr. Tobias came by everyday and dressed the wounds. Everyday he told them that Harry should have been opening his eyes by now, or should have at least shifted. 

 

Needless to say, their hope was dwindling. 

 

It was nearing the evening a few hours later when Liam and Nick sat him down in the dining room. He was impatient, because he wanted to go and talk to Harry some more, like he'd been doing every night. 

 

"Louis, do you think there's any chance that Harry could get better?" Nick asked him. "It's been a week now." 

 

"It's a slow process." Louis snapped. 

 

Liam shook his head. "But it's not, Louis. Alphas heal incredibly fast. And Harry, well, he's not." 

 

"What are you saying, Liam?" Louis asked. "What are you two trying to tell me?" 

 

Nick sighed. "Louis, we think Harry came here to die." 

 

Louis gasped. "You're wrong!" He said. "Harry came here to be with me." 

 

"I know," Liam sympathized. "But alphas have a tendency of going back to their home when they're near death. We just thought that you should remember that." 

 

Louis stood and wiped his eyes. "Harry isn't dying. Don't talk like that."

 

"We're sorry," Liam said, standing. "Really. We just wanted to tell you. So you wouldn't be surprised." 

 

"Just don't talk like that." Louis said, turning on his heel. He sat down beside Harry and put the alphas head in his lap. He scratched Harry's ears. "Hey, Harry." He greeted. "It's been a week since you've gotten here, and I think it's time for you to open your eyes. I have something I need to show you." 

 

He really didn't expect Harry's breathing to quicken. The wolf's chest was heaving up and down rapidly, and he was panting through his nose. Louis looked down at saw that Harry's piercing eyes were open. 

 

He blamed the hormones for making him cry, but really, it was seeing Harry's eyes after so long. He let out a quiet sob and smiled down at Harry. "I missed you so much. Thank you for coming back to me. To us." 

 

Harry's eyes darted back and forth crazily, like he didn't know where to look. 

 

"Harry,  _Harry_ ," Louis put one hand on his large belly. "You have to turn back now. You've got to be here when I have your son." 

 

Harry's breathing increased and his eyes focused on Louis' belly. 

 

"You need to turn back so we can be a family again. I need you to hold my hand. Need you to help me bring him into the world." Louis smiled tearfully. 

 

Harry's eyes closed and his breathing stopped. 

 

Louis' smile fell. "Harry?" He asked, shaking the wolf. "Harry?" Nothing. "Harry! Wake up! Nick!" He could hardly see through the tears that clouded his vision. He kept shaking Harry. 

 

Nick and Liam ran into the living room and looked at Louis and Harry. 

 

"Fuck." Liam cursed. Nick pulled Louis away from the limp wolf. Liam draped a blanket over Harry. 

 

"No!" Louis yelled, trying to escape Nick's grip. "Stop!" 

 

Anne and Robin appeared in the doorway. As soon as Anne saw Harry, she gasped and turned away. Robin let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. Zayn bowed his head, and Liam did the same. 

 

Louis kept struggling to free himself from Nick's arms. He didn't understand why he couldn't be next to Harry. Was Harry dead? He couldn't be dead! He was supposed to wake up and shift so that he could see Edward and their new son. 

 

"Let me go!" Louis cried. 

 

"Louis!  _Louis!_ " Nick shouted, straightening Louis up. " _Look_!" 

 

Louis paused and looked at Harry through his tears. He was confused, because nothing was happening. Then, he saw it. Something under the blanket twitched, and he kept his eyes focused on Harry's face. More twitching. Then, he watched in horror as the wolf began to stretch out incredibly so. It hurt Louis to watch, but Nick wouldn't let him turn around. He watched as each limb of the wolf stretched and bent, cracking in and out of place, before being replaced by a human limb. He watched until it was Harry laying on the floor, crying in agony, all traces of the wolf gone. 

 

He turned to face Nick. "I don't understand!" He cried. 

 

"His body completely shut down to help him shift back." Nick explained. "It only happens with serious injuries. His body was taking all of it's energy left." 

 

Louis turned his focus back to Harry, who was curled up as tightly as he could manage, breathing heavily, but he was breathing. Louis took a few steps and dropped to his knees in front of Harry. He ran his fingers through Harry's sweaty, dirty hair and tried not to cry. 

 

"The doctor is on his way." Liam informed them. 

 

"Harry?" Louis asked, petting Harry's head. 

 

"Wanna," Harry gasped out. "Wanna..." His breathing was deep and choppy. "Feel baby." He finally said. 

 

Louis blinked a few times to rid his eyes of tears and put Harry's hand on his belly. He felt Harry's fingers curl, feeling the baby that was inside of him. "That's your baby," He said to Harry. "That's your son." 

 

-

 

Louis held Harry as the doctor cleaned his wounds and wrapped his ribs tightly. He held Harry down to the best of his ability as Harry endured some pretty tough treatment, but when it was done, Harry felt much better. He was also under the influence of some drugs Dr. Tobias administered. So that helped. 

 

Harry was laying down on the ground, still in front of the fireplace, covered up to his chin. The only thing that was uncovered was his arm, because he had his hand placed directly on top of Louis' belly. He was listening to Louis tell him about their baby.

 

"He's so small," Louis was saying. "I just started showing. But I love him so much already." He turned to face Harry. "We made him during my heat. Do you remember?"

 

Harry nodded. The bite marks on his neck made it hurt to speak.

 

"That's why I had to leave." Louis explained softly. "That and..."

 

Harry nodded and turned his head so that he was staring up at the ceiling. Louis saw a few tears slide down the side of Harry's face. "I'm -" Harry began. 

 

"No, no," Louis shook his head. "I know. Please don't talk."

 

But, Harry, stubborn as he was, ignored Louis. "S-sorry." He croaked out, facing the omega again.

 

Louis bit his lip and cupped Harry's cheek. "I know." He smiled softly. "I know."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just looked up briana jungwirth because i really dont know what she looks like but she looks like a dump truck
> 
> public service announcement we are dangerously close to the end people


	15. Chapter 15

Early the next morning, as Louis was feeding Harry breakfast (something light, as advised by Dr. Tobias), they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Nick stood up from his place on the couch and answered it. Dr. Tobias stepped in, shaking the snow from his coat. 

 

"Good morning," He greeted, sitting in an armchair. He had a few pieces of paper folded up in his hands. "I know what's causing Harry's slow healing." 

 

Both Louis and Harry looked up. Louis frowned. "Something was causing it?" He asked. "I thought it was just because he was so badly hurt." 

 

Dr. Tobias shook his head. "When I took Harry's blood, I ran it, just to make sure."

 

"And?" Nick asked. 

 

"I found a lethal amount of wolfsbane, and traces of mountain ash." Dr. Tobias said grimly. 

 

Nick gasped and Louis looked confused. "What's that?" He asked. 

 

Just as Dr. Tobias was about to answer, Anne and Robin came in, followed by Liam. "Dr. Tobias!" Anne greeted. "What brings you here?"

 

"Please sit," He requested. "I was just saying what I found in Harry's bloodstream." 

 

Anne's face became ashen. "What do you mean?" 

 

"I found a lethal amount of wolfsbane in his bloodstream, along with traces of mountain ash." Dr. Tobias repeated. 

 

"Again, what is that?" Louis asked. Harry, who was leaning against Louis, squeezed his omegas hand. 

 

"Wolfsbane is the deadliest plant to a wolf, especially an alpha." Dr. Tobias explained. "When administered in small doses, which I'm assuming happened to Harry because he's still alive, it can cause hallucinations, confusion, an a state that's almost similar to split personalities." 

 

"And mountain ash?" Louis asked. 

 

"It acts like a sedative, sort of. It slows wolves down, makes them weak and vulnerable." 

 

"But how could this have happened to Harry?" Robin asked. "I don't know anyone who would want to hurt him!"

 

"Gavin," Liam spoke. "Anne, you said Gavin was there in the room, right before he died. Could he have hurt Harry?" 

 

"But it was administered in small doses!" Anne replied. "Don't you think that if Gavin wanted to kill Harry, he would have just given him a bunch at one time?"

 

Harry coughed and struggled to speak. "T-t-tea." He managed. 

 

Louis shushed him and pet his head. "It's alright, darling." He promised. 

 

"Tea?" Robin repeated. 

 

Suddenly, it dawned on Anne. "The tea!" She shouted. "His tea! He always drank that tea. Could Gavin have poisoned each bag? It would be such a small amount in each bag." 

 

"That makes sense." Dr. Tobias said. 

 

"I have the tea with me." Anne stood up and rushed off to the bedroom. She came back a few seconds later with the box of tea in her hands. "I brought it because I knew it was Harry's favorite. I thought it would comfort him." She handed the tea to the doctor. "It certainly explains his behavior for the past few months."

 

"Could I test this?" He asked. 

 

She nodded. "Of course. Throw it out when you're done." 

 

"If this has traces of wolfsbane and mountain ash, I can assure you that that's the cause of Harry's slow healing. Once it gets out of his system for good, he should be better in a little less than a week." Dr. Tobias said, standing. He made his way to the door, but stopped. "Louis?"

 

"Yes?" Louis looked at the doctor. 

 

"Any contractions?" He asked. 

 

Louis was nearing his ninth month, so Dr. Tobias was checking in periodically. But, he shook his head. "No, not yet." 

 

"Let me know." He ordered. "I can already tell this will be a fast baby." 

 

"Will do." Louis promised, turning his attention back to Harry. "How are you feeling?" Then, he remembered Harry really couldn't answer him. He giggled. "Never mind. Do you want some more breakfast?"

 

Harry shook his head and poked Louis' belly a few times. 

 

"I've already eaten, Harry." He smiled at the alpha. "Baby's full." 

 

Harry frowned and poked Louis' belly again. 

 

"I  _promise,_ Harry." Louis leaned down and kissed Harry's nose. "Would you like to listen to him? Maybe he can tell you, because you're not listening to me." 

 

Harry nodded and pressed his ear right against Louis' belly button. He closed his eyes and listened to his baby moving around. With that, and Louis' small fingers running through his hair, he fell right to sleep.

 

-

 

A week later, Harry tried to stand. His ribs still ached, and his body was still bruised, but he was healing, and he was tired of laying on the ground, even if Louis laid right next to him. So, with Liam and Nick's help, he stood on two shaky legs. 

 

Louis was sitting on the couch, feet up, hands on his belly, watching the whole thing. "Don't drop him!" He screeched at the alphas. "If you hurt him -"

 

"L-Louis," Harry croaked out. "I'm-m f-fine." 

 

Louis sighed but smiled at his alpha. Harry was always stubborn, and Louis knew that he could fight Harry tooth and nail on this but he would lose. Harry would still find some way to stand up and walk. "Just be careful." 

 

"P-promise." Harry winked at him. He took a deep breath and took a step forward, clenching his teeth when his weight came uncomfortably down. He paused for a moment, breathing heavily. 

 

"Do you need to stop?" Nick asked. "You can sit on the couch next to Louis." 

 

Any other time, Harry would always take the opportunity to sit next to Louis, but he needed to walk. His baby was due any day now and he was  _going_ to be able to walk, dammit. So, he shook his head and they continued. Louis watched for as long as he could, but with his fast approaching due date, he was experiencing some sleepless nights. So, he stood and stretched, keeping his hands on his back. 

 

"I'm going to go lay down." He said to the three alphas. Harry frowned and looked concerned, so Louis walked over to where he was standing. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Harry. "I'm fine." He promised. "Just tired." 

 

Apparently, it was much more than exhaustion, because when he took a step towards the bedroom, his lower abdomen was seized with a cramp. He paused and gasped, hands flying to his stomach. 

 

"Louis?" Harry asked, attempting to break free of the alphas that were holding him up. No such luck. He was still very weak. 

 

Louis breathed through the cramp and when it was over, he placed a smile on his face and turned around. He gave Harry a reassuring smile. "It's okay, love. I'm fine." 

 

Harry looked like he wasn't buying it. "It was a contraction, wasn't it?" He asked. 

 

Louis shook his head. "No, just a...just a little kick." He couldn't be going into labor now, not when Harry was still struggling to walk. He knew that him being in labor would only make Harry frantic. Harry needed to focus on getting better. "I promise." He held his hand out. "Come lay with me?"

 

Harry nodded and wrapped his bigger hand around Louis' smaller one. He cringed in pain with every little step he took, but with Liam and Nick's help, they managed to get Harry into the bed, with Louis following right behind him. When they were comfortable and alone, Harry put his hands on Louis' belly, a place where he often found them. 

 

"Do you want me to tell you his name?" Louis asked, putting his hands on top of Harry's. 

 

Harry looked crestfallen. "W-want-ted to help." He said quietly, clearing his throat. "Wy-Wyatt." 

 

"Wyatt?" Louis asked. "Did you want to name him that?" 

 

Harry nodded. He cleared his throat again and spoke much clearer. "M-means  _little warrior_." 

 

Louis traced the name on his stomach and smiled. "It's fitting." He praised. "Did you know the name Harry means  _ruler of the house_? And Edward means  _wealthy guardian._ Now those are fitting, for you and for Edward." 

 

Harry gestured to Louis' belly. "W-what were y-you thinking?" 

 

Louis hummed. "I was thinking Luca. I don't know what it means, and I have no idea what his middle name would be, but," He shrugged. "I like it." 

 

Harry nodded. "Like it." 

 

Louis reached over in the nightstand and pulled out a notebook. He flipped it open. "I've been writing down names I like. Let's see...there's Auden, which means old friend. Again,  I have no idea what a middle name would be. There's...Harrison, but scratch that off because I can _not_  have three Harry's in my house. And..that's really all I have." 

 

"We-we'll figure it out." Harry assured him. "Now sleep."

 

Louis put the notebook up and made himself comfortable on the bed. He was so happy to have Harry back in his bed, but being so pregnant made it difficult for him to spoon with Harry. Not to mention Harry's injuries, but they made it work. Harry kept his hands on Louis, no matter the position, and he found that he didn't ache as much when he was with Louis. 

 

-

 

As the days passed, Harry got better. His ribs were mending themselves back together, his lungs were fine, and the bruises and scratches and bite marks scattered across his body were virtually nonexistent.  _And_ , he could walk. Well, sort of. He kind of hobbled everywhere, hunched over, but at least he could get himself to and from the bathroom by himself. 

 

Louis was glad, too, because he was about ninety-nine percent sure that he was in labor. He'd been having contractions for the past two days and they'd increased today. He'd kept it pretty well hidden, he thought. Of course, though, when they were sleeping, he sensed that Harry knew what was happening. It was, after all, his baby. Of course he knew when he was about to be born. 

 

When it got to the worst part, Louis couldn't keep it hidden anymore. He made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room. Nick and Liam were sitting on the couches, talking to each other. 

 

"Where's Harry?" Louis asked. Nick and Liam were still supposed to be helping him! 

 

"Relax, he's in the kitchen." Nick replied. 

 

Louis' eyes widened. "Are you serious? Did you drop him or -"

 

"Baby, relax." Harry said. Louis turned to the doorway of the kitchen and saw Harry walking towards him, confident and all by himself. 

 

"You can walk!" Louis exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!" 

 

It was, of course, at that moment when Louis' water broke all over the floor. He gasped and bent over, bracing his hands on his knees. Harry was at his side in an instant, and Nick and Liam stood up from the couch, unsure what to do. 

 

"Okay," Harry said, directing Nick to call the doctor and directing Liam to call his mother and have her and Robin come over. He was so excited to see Edward, but that would have to wait now, because his omega needed him. "Okay, baby?"

 

"Yeah?" Louis asked, still hunched over. 

 

Harry rubbed his back. "It's my turn to be proud of you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got a sweet baby and daddy reunion coming up :)))))))))))
> 
> i have no idea what to name the baby help me


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went deep into my own personal baby name collection and whipped it out so love it
> 
> Je Suis Paris.

It turns out, Dr. Tobias was right. No less than four hours later, Louis was laying in bed, holding the smallest addition to their family. He was so  _small_ , weighing in at six pounds evenly, and he was the most beautiful thing that they'd ever seen. Dr. Tobias had to almost fight Harry to take the baby and weigh him and measure him and do what doctors did. The only thing that really cheered Harry up while he was giving Dr. Tobias the evil eye was Louis telling him to go and get Edward. 

 

 _Edward._  

 

His firstborn, his pride and joy. He'd been kept away from the two year old ever since he'd gotten back, and he was so excited to see him. His mum had been keeping Edward in the pack house, and she told Harry stories of their days together. It made Harry's heart ache to know that he was close to his baby but couldn't see him. _Until now._  So, he  _sprinted_ to the pack house and entered as quietly as possible. It was hard to do, because he feared Edward would hear his rapid heartbeat and sniff him out. 

 

Robin saw him first, and clapped him on the back. "How's Louis?" He asked, dumping his cup of tea in the sink and rinsing it out. 

 

Harry was anxious to see Edward, but he spoke to Robin anyway. "Perfect. Just had the baby, actually. About an hour ago." 

 

"Congrats!" Robin smiled widely. Another grandson for him. "Name?" 

 

A grin broke across Harry's face. "Beckham." He said. "Beckham Wyatt Styles." 

 

"Any special meaning?" Robin asked. 

 

"Beckham means  _home_ and Wyatt means  _little warrior_. Louis cried while naming him. He's perfect, Dad." Harry gushed. 

 

"I can't wait to see him. And I bet you can't wait to see Edward?" Robin guessed. When Harry nodded and grinned, he pointed into the living room with his thumb. "He's been anxious all day. I think he knows what's going on." 

 

Harry nodded and walked into the living room. He saw Edward before Edward saw him, so he leaned against the door frame and watched his two year old toddle around, explaining to Anne how his toys worked. Harry's heart was beating a mile a minute and his eyes threatened to spill tears. He just thought he'd never see his son again, and here he was. He was so thankful that Louis took him back again. Now, watching Edward, he vowed to never let anything get out of control again. 

 

He doesn't know how long he stood there, but Anne saw him and she smiled and gestured to Edward, silently asking if she could tell him that his daddy was here. He nodded and watched as Anne crouched down next to the two year old. 

 

"Hey, love," She said. "I have a surprise for you." 

 

" 'prise for me?" [Edward ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-ISiG8UGi4yk/Tzl8PcBdbMI/AAAAAAAAI2c/Peri0TIjRaQ/s1600/IMG_1264.JPG)asked, clutching a large toy in his small hands. He looked up at her through his thick eyelashes, skeptical. What was this surprise? His birthday was a long time ago, and unless it was his new baby, then he didn't want it. 

 

Anne nodded. "I do. But first, can I ask you a question?" 

 

Edward nodded slowly, still staring at his grandma. 

 

"Do you remember Daddy - " She began, but at the mention of Harry, Edward dropped his toy and began to cry. Anne stared at her grandson in mild panic. "Oh no, what's wrong?" She asked the sobbing two year old. 

 

"Daddy," Edward cried, plopping down on his bottom. He rubbed his eyes with his fists. Harry could tell he was tired. " _Want_   _daddy_.  _Miss_ daddy." 

 

Harry couldn't take the heartbreak anymore, so he stepped into the room, trying to step as quietly as possible. He took his mothers place in front of Edward and sat cross-legged in front of his emotional son. He reached over and gently tugged on Edward's hands. 

 

" _No_ , gam," Edward sobbed, thinking that he was still talking to Anne. " _Sad_." 

 

"There's no need to be sad, love." Harry said. "Daddy's right here."

 

Edward dropped his fists and stared at Harry. His face was streaked with tears and his lower lip was wobbly, but he was so utterly precious. He blinked a few times, not really sure that it was really his daddy in front of him. Finally, he stood up and put both of his hands on Harry's cheeks. "Daddy!" He squealed, jumping up and down. "My daddy!" 

 

Harry took his son into his arms and held on for dear life. It felt so good to be holding his child again.  _God_. How had he ever thought that he could live without this? If he hadn't already killed Gavin, he would go and do just that. How  _dare_ Gavin try to take this away from him? He buried his nose in Edward's hair and inhaled the sweet scent of his child. His beautiful child.  _  
_

 

"Missed daddy." Edward said, words muffled by Harry's shirt. "Love daddy." 

 

"I love you too, buddy." Harry choked out. He was content to hold Edward in his arms for years to come, but they had a baby and mate to get back too, so he stood, still holding his son. "I have another surprise for you, lovebug." 

 

"No. Jus' daddy." Edward protested. It seemed that he wasn't going to be leaving Harry's arms anytime soon, so Harry draped a thick blanket over Edward and held it in place as they made the trek over to their cabin. 

 

"I promise, you'll love it." He assured his child. He dropped the blanket on the couch when they reached the house and he kicked off his shoes. Nick and Liam were sitting on the couch, this time with Niall and Zayn, who was holding a sleeping Iris. "He still awake?" Harry asked. 

 

Niall nodded. "Doctor just left." 

 

"Great." Harry carried Edward over to the bedroom door. "Okay, love, ready for your surprise?" 

 

" _No_." Edward protested, curling up further into Harry's chest. He was  _never_ leaving and you couldn't make him.  _  
_

 

Harry opened the door anyway and stepped in, closing it behind him. Louis was sitting up on the bed, cradling Beckham in his arms, smiling widely. Beckham was staring up at the room around him, amazed by the things he saw. 

 

"Hey, baby." Louis greeted Edward. Harry walked over to the bed and put Edward down on it. Edward protested until Beckham let out a squeak before yawning. Edward jerked his head around and stared at the little bundle in Louis' arms. He wiggled out of Harry's grasp and crawled up the bed. 

 

" 'prise?" He asked, pointing to his baby brother. 

 

Harry nodded. "That's your surprise, love." He sat on the bed next to Louis. 

 

Edward clapped his hands and smiled. "F' me?" He asked in wonder. He leaned over the baby and gasped. "Baby f' me?" He turned to face Harry. "Baby and daddy f' me! Big 'prise!" He sighed then, as if his day had been so busy, and he laid down in between Harry and Louis. Before he fell asleep, though, he made sure that he had his brothers tiny little hand in his. 

 

-

 

Harry doesn't think that he's ever going to put this baby down. Good God, he can't. He feels that he's going to break the tiny little pup in his hands, but he know's there no better place for the newborn to be. His hands will protect this baby, and his other baby, and his mate. These hands will love and cherish them all, be reassuring and disciplinary when need be. These are the hands that will help wherever needed, but for right now, they're the hands that are trying not to crush his small child. 

 

Beckham, who is a little more than six hours old, has already wrapped Harry around his finger. He's a goner. Between Edward and Beckham, he's done. He was already a sucker for them before they were even born, so now, they have full control of him. He wouldn't have it any other way, either. 

 

He was settled back on the couch, holding Beckham as close as he dared. The fire was roaring, and Liam was glaring daggers at him, but he was happy, so who cares. 

 

"Why won't you let me hold him?" Liam demanded. He had his arms crossed over his chest like a petulant child. 

 

"Liam, babe," Zayn said. "It's his newborn. He literally just found out about the baby like a week ago." 

 

Liam pouted. "Yeah, whatever. Nice people let their friends hold new babies." 

 

"Liam," Anne chimed in, sipping hot apple cider daintily. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't got to hold him, either. And he's my grandson." 

 

Beckham let out a little yawn and Harry melted into a puddle. "Oh my God," He whispered gleefully. "Did you guys see that? That was the cutest thing I've ever seen." 

 

"No one saw it," Liam said grumpily. "Because you won't let anyone see him." 

 

The bedroom squeaked open and shut, and Louis scuttled over to the couch, slowly though, because he was still sensitive. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders tighter and yawned. Harry glanced up at him, frowning. 

 

"You should be sleeping." He scolded lightly. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Couldn't. Your son snores like you do." He glanced up at their friends and family sitting quietly in the room. He smelled something great, meaning Niall and Nick were probably in the kitchen, cooking. "Isn't he just the cutest?" He asked them about Beckham. 

 

"We wouldn't know." Liam tattled. "Harry won't share." 

 

"Shut up, Liam." Harry replied. Liam stuck his tongue out at Harry, and Zayn and Louis rolled their eyes. 

 

Louis leaned over Harry and lifted Beckham up. Harry protested, trying to chase his son. "Harry, let others see him! Why did I even have him if we can't show him off?" He asked. He cooed down at Beckham, "I'm just joking, lovebug. Yes I am. Here," He put Beckham down in Anne's arms. "Say hi to Grandma." 

 

Anne began fawning over Beckham, barely letting Robin see him. While she was doing that, Louis sat down in Harry's lap and wrapped the alphas arms around his waist. Harry was still pouting. 

 

"Why can't I hold him?" He whined, craning his head to watch his mother with his son. 

 

"You can hold  _me_." Louis told him, letting out a small yawn. 

 

Harry immediately turned his gaze to his tired omega and kissed his forehead. "Of course. Are you warm? Zayn, could you put some more logs in the fire? Here," He pulled down the blanket that was on the back of the couch and draped it over Louis. 

 

"Don't trouble yourself, Zayn," Louis said. "And I'm fine." Zayn shrugged, because he was already up anyway. He filled the fire. 

 

"You're lying," Harry said. "You're always cold after you give birth. Like,  _freezing_ cold." He wrapped his arms around Louis tighter, carefully. "Gotta keep my baby warm." 

 

Just then, Liam let out an almighty squeal. Louis looked over alarmed, and Harry stared at Liam like he was a crazy person. Turns out, it was just Liam's turn to hold Beckham. He was fawning over the baby, actually  _glowing_ , much like Louis was, and he didn't even have a baby. Zayn wasn't much better. He was staring down at Beckham with love in his eyes. 

 

"Think they'll take my baby?" Louis asked, leaning back against Harry. 

 

"I think they're going to get Niall pregnant soon." Harry answered, laughing quietly. "We need to talk later, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded, keeping his eyes on the baby that was being coddled by their friends and family. "Yeah." 

 

-

 

Later that night, when Liam had taken his family home, and Robin and Anne had retired upstairs, and Nick had made a bed on the couch, Harry climbed into the bed he'd been missing. Edward was sleeping peacefully in between him and Louis, and Beckham was sleeping peacefully on Louis' chest. Both of their boys seemed content and happy, and Harry was overflowing with love. 

 

But he was struggling to find the words to say to Louis. He honestly had no idea what to say to his mate; the one he'd used and abused and forgotten about. He knew that he would never forgive himself, but he  _needed_ Louis' forgiveness. Without it, he might die. 

 

"You look like you're troubled." Louis said softly, careful not to disturb the sleeping babies. He was gazing at Harry through the soft light the bedside lamp provided. In other words, he looked angelic. 

 

"I am." Harry agreed. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't seem to find the right words." 

 

"Just tell me what you're thinking." Louis suggested. "Maybe I can help." 

 

Harry took a deep breath. "It's just...I don't know how to apologize for what I've done to you." 

 

Louis reached over and put his hand on top of Harry's. "It wasn't your fault." 

 

"Yes it was," Harry argued. "I was awful to you." 

 

"You were being manipulated and drugged, Harry." Louis defended his mate. "You had no idea what you were doing. And yes, it hurt, but it wasn't  _you._ " 

 

Harry shook his head. "I still feel that I need to apologize. I put you and Edward through so much. You didn't deserve it." 

 

"Harry, would it make you feel better if I told you that if it were actually  _you_ doing those things, and not the drugs, that I would leave you and never let you see Edward again? Hell, I did do that. But you came back and I'm glad you did because it wasn't really you. You were being targeted by Gavin." Louis squeezed Harry's hand. "You were struggling and I left you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry." 

 

Harry shook his head once more. "No.  _No_ _._ You did the right thing. You chose to protect our son, and you will not apologize for that. I gave you no choice but to leave. I understand why you did that now. Earlier...I was confused as to why you'd leave me, but my head is much clearer now. So," He lifted Louis' hand and kissed it. "Thank you for doing the right thing." 

 

Louis sighed. "I'm just really glad it was drugs. I missed you a lot." 

 

Harry smiled. "I'm glad it was the drugs too." He laughed. "And I really missed you too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAy so the picture of Edward is EXACTLY how i picture him. (also the twins in strict) i got a little freaked out when i saw it but IT IS SO CUTE. even the drool. its adorable


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a month and one day and im so sorry

A week later, and Louis was still waiting for the drugs to fully fade from Harry's system. He wasn't scared of Harry anymore, but he was still scared of what Harry could do while still under the effects of the drugs. He'd noticed Harry repressing mood swings every now and then, and while he was thankful that Harry seemed to be able to control them, it was looking harder and harder. Naturally, he was worried, but Harry did everything that he could to assure Louis that he was fine. 

 

Still, Louis always had a niggling feeling when he saw Harry's fists clench and his jaw set. And he was right, because Harry couldn't keep control of his anger and confusion. One minute he was cooing at Beckham, who was supposed to be sleeping, and the next minute, he was pinning Louis down on the floor, snarling in his face. His eyes were black and he looked furious. 

 

Louis didn't even struggle, even though it hurt him to be roughed up so much. He'd just given birth and he was sore. "Harry?" He asked, wiggling himself around to get comfortable. "What's wrong?"

 

"What's  _wrong_?" Harry snarled. "You left me! You took my son and you  _left_ me!" The betrayal in Harry's eyes made Louis feel guilty all over again. He knew that he could apologize an apologize, and Harry would say that it's forgiven, but deep down, he would still have the feeling that he did in fact betray Harry. 

 

"Harry," Louis said in a soothing voice. With everything going on in Harry's mind right now, yelling would just overwhelm the alpha. "Look," He put his hands on Harry's warm cheeks. "I'm right here. Edward is coloring with your mum and Beckham is sleeping. Can't you hear him?" 

 

Harry growled again and pressed Louis further into the ground. 

 

"No, Harry -" Louis scolded, tightening his hands on his alphas face. "Stop. Listen to me! Touch me,  _feel_ me. I'm right here. You're with me. We're together right now! Don't you remember? It's you, me, Edward and Beckham. We're all together." 

 

"That doesn't justify you  _abandoning_ me! How dare you?" Harry's breath was hitting Louis' face in a harsh manner. It smelled like a mixture of spearmint gum and the tea he'd drank earlier. It was welcoming. 

 

"Harry," Louis sighed, letting his hands fall to the floor. "Please let me up. We can talk about this but  _please_. I just had a baby and I'm still so sore." 

 

Harry paused and furrowed his brows. He looked like he was deep in thought, and Louis had begun to give up all hopes of ever getting up when Harry pressed his nose directly against Louis' pulse point and inhaled deeply. "Baby?" He mumbled. After nosing along Louis' throat and sniffing it, Harry pulled back. There was guilt swimming in his eyes. "Beckham?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah, Beckham. He's sleeping, but if you'd like to stare at him, feel free. It's all you've been doing since he was born." 

 

Harry pulled back and helped Louis stand. He watched ashamedly as Louis hobbled over to the bed and sat down gingerly. He really doesn't remember how or why, but he feels bad for putting Louis on the floor like that. He shouldn't have done it, and as soon as he stares at his baby, he's going to apologize.

 

-

 

After making sure that Beckham was actually real, actually there, and actually sleeping, Harry made himself comfortable next to his omega in their bed. He'd sent a few apologetic looks Louis' way, but he could only go so long acting like a kicked puppy before actually speaking. He just had to come up with an apology that was acceptable enough. 

 

But eventually, Louis got fed up with Harry looking so sad. "Harry," He said, sighing. "Please stop looking at me like that. I forgave you, now please stop staring at me." 

 

Harry jutted his lip out. "I'm sorry." He said. 

 

Louis side-eyed him. 

 

"Really," He continued. "I am. I'm trying to get better, but sometimes..." 

 

Louis sat his book down and gave Harry a sad look. "Harry..." He said softly. 

 

"I just can't help it." Harry finished, playing with his fingers. 

 

Louis abandoned his book in favor of pressing Harry's body against his. He situated them until Harry could curl up and make himself feel small. When Harry was settled, Louis began to comb his fingers through Harry's hair, scratching gently and soothingly. He'd always loved Harry's vulnerable side; the side that allowed him to hold and cherish Harry the way he needed to be sometimes. 

 

"I know you can't." Louis finally said. "And I'm sorry if I pressure you in any way. I would never do that intentionally. I'm just so glad you're with us again. That's all that matters." 

 

Harry made a small noise. "What if I hurt them?" He asked in a small voice. 

 

"You  _won't_." Louis assured him. "You love them and you'd die for them. Don't think like that." 

 

"But," Harry said. "What if I do again what I did tonight? What if you're holding Beck or Edward and I do that? What if one of them gets  _hurt?_ " 

 

Louis tightened his fingers in Harry's hair and gave a reprimanding tug. "Stop talking like that. It's never going to happen. You're getting better, and if you feel not so good one of these days, tell me. I'm here for you. I'm always going to be here for you." 

 

"Promise?" Harry asked, wrapping his hand around Louis' thigh. 

 

"I promise." 

 

-

 

The next morning, Harry seemed calmer. He was nothing but joyous and loving. Louis watched fondly as Harry made time for both Beckham and Edward; holding the newborn against his bare chest while building things out of blocks with Edward. He was so good with them both, and it was as if the past few months never happened. 

 

He was in the kitchen when Anne crept up behind him. "It's amazing, isn't it?" She asked, making him jump a little. 

 

He turned, hand over his heart. "What is?" He asked. 

 

She gestured her head towards the living room. "Harry and the boys." That was all the explanation she needed to give Louis. 

 

"Oh," He nodded. "Yes. It makes me regret ever leaving him." He confessed, staring out the window that was above the sink. 

 

"Don't ever feel bad about that." Anne told him. "You did what you had to do. The only thing on your mind was keeping your babies safe, and you did. What happened to Harry was out of everyone's control. Just feel good that he's getting better." 

 

"I should be focusing on him," Louis agreed. "But I still get scared that something will go wrong again. What if someone tries to hurt him again? What if they succeed and kill him?" 

 

"There's nothing that can get in between Harry and those boys, so I think that anyone who tries is in for a world of hurt. Harry's hardly put Beck down. He's so in love, and I don't think anything can jeopardize that." 

 

Louis looked back into the living room, where Harry was grinning down at Edward, still rocking Beckham in his strong arms. "I guess you're right." 

 

-

 

Soon, Niall, Liam, and Zayn came over with Iris. Their living room was packed, and everyone was talking about something. Edward and Iris were over in the corner, babbling about something to each other, and Nick was serving up some peppermint schnnaps-infused eggnog. Everyone was enjoying it, minus Louis, who was nursing. He just stared enviously and downed his hot chocolate. 

 

A knock on the door interrupted their conversations, and Robin stood to answer it. A few seconds later, Dr. Tobias was unraveling the scarf around his neck and saying hello to everyone. He had an envelope in his hands. 

 

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," He apologized. "Just came to drop this off." He handed Louis the envelope. "It's Beckham's birth certificate and some of the information I told you about Harry's...condition." 

 

Louis sat his mug down and opened the envelope. He scanned over the birth certificate. "Wait, what?" He asked, squinting closer. "This can't be right." 

 

"What is it?" Anne asked curiously. 

 

"It says here that Beckham was born on February first." Louis said, looking up at Dr. Tobias. 

 

The doctor nodded. "Yes, he was. At approximately seven-oh-three p.m." 

 

"Really?" Anne clapped. "That's incredible!" 

 

"I can't believe I forgot your birthday." Louis said sadly. 

 

Harry, who was still holding Beckham, reached over and stroked Louis' cheek. "It's alright. You were otherwise engaged in something way more important." He gestured to Beckham, who was sleeping soundly in his arms. "And, it's the best birthday present." 

 

"The only thing that would make this better is if Harry was born at either seven-oh-three a.m or seven-oh-three p.m." Nick said. 

 

Anne shook her head. "Nope, sorry. Twelve-oh-six in the morning. He was almost a January baby." 

 

"Beat it by six minutes." Liam laughed. 

 

"Beckham was born on Harry's birthday?" Dr. Tobias asked, wrapping his scarf around his neck. "Incredible! But, if you'll excuse me, I need to be going somewhere. I've got a long schedule and a short day." 

 

They all said their goodbyes to Dr. Tobias before turning to Louis. 

 

"Are you sure you didn't know it was Harry's birthday?" Zayn asked curiously. 

 

"I was in the midst of labor, Zayn. So no, I did not." Louis huffed, crossing his arms. He hated the fact that he forgot Harry's birthday. It made him feel like shit. 

 

"I'm actually surprised that you didn't have the baby sooner." Robin said. "With all of the stress put on you towards the end." 

 

Nick nodded. "That's true. I expected you to pop any moment." 

 

"I'm just glad I was here." Harry said after a beat. "And I'm glad that I actually got to see it this time." 

 

He made light of the whole situation, which was a breath of fresh air. The past few days had been sort of gloomy, with everyone wanting to talk to Harry about it but never going through with it. It was a tough subject, but it was a relief now to know that Harry was willing to talk about it like he was. 

 

Louis let out a giggle. "Was it everything you expected?" 

 

Harry paused and looked down at Beckham. "I just didn't think it'd look so... _violent_." He said. "I don't think I've ever seen someone bleed so much and not die afterwards."

 

"That's just what happens." Liam said, patting Niall's knee. It was the only nice thing he could say about labor, because he witnessed Iris's birth, and it was gruesome. It was so much different going in than it was coming out. 

 

Anne nodded. "It's natural, love." 

 

Harry made a face and curled Beckham up into his arms. "He's so cute now. He looked like a boiled egg when he came out." 

 

Louis gasped and hit Harry's arm. "He did not!" 

 

"Baby, I'm  _sorry_ , but he did." Harry said. "But I said he was cute now!" 

 

"He was cute when he was first born." Louis said. "Seriously. I thought he was perfect." 

 

"Well, you grew him, so of course you'll think he was cute." Zayn told him. "Niall was the same way with Iris. She was ghastly when she was firstborn, but now look at her." 

 

It was true. Iris wasn't a very cute brand new baby, but after a few days, she was a doll. 

 

"She wasn't ghastly, Zayn!" Niall denied. "She was like two minutes old." 

 

Zayn shrugged. "Still. No newborn is cute. Wait until they're two or three days old and then ask how cute they are. Allow them to settle into their own skin before asking who they look like." 

 

Harry nodded and Louis rolled his eyes. But, he was just glad to have Harry back to normal again. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone had a merry christmas! tell me in the comments what you got! and if you don't celebrate christmas, then have a great friday-almost-saturday!

Six weeks and two days later, Louis took Harry by the arm and led him to the bedroom. Harry was confused, until Louis locked the door and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, staring up at him. 

 

"I want you to make love to me." Louis whispered. He looked absolutely breathtaking in the dim light of the bedroom. Harry was so in love. 

 

"But," He said. "You just had Beck." 

 

"And he's with your mum, safe and sound, with a bottle of my milk and no sense of time." Louis said to him. So _that's_ why the house was suspiciously quiet and empty. "And Edward is with Nick and Ed. They're teaching him how to patrol. Isn't that cute?" 

 

"Isn't he a little young to be learning how to patrol?" Harry questioned, concerned for his oldest son. Edward wasn't even three yet. He didn't want that kind of pressure on his little boy. 

 

"It's pretend, Harry." Louis assured him. "Now, please, can you -" 

 

"I'll do anything you want me to do." Harry interrupted, smoothing his hands down Louis' back. He rested them at the dip of Louis' spine and kneaded the tips there gently. He heard Louis sigh in appreciation. "But are you sure? It's barely been six weeks." 

 

"I'm so sure, Harry." Louis nodded. "Please. It's been so long since I've gotten to touch you, and feel you. To just  _breathe_ you. The last time -" Louis cut himself off, biting his lip at the terrible memory of their last explosive time together. 

 

"Did you regret it?" Harry asked quietly. "I know I was horrible to you, but did you ever regret it?" 

 

Louis nodded. "At first. I hated you afterwards. When I woke up alone, I felt cheap and used. I vowed to never look at you again, and then I got sicker and sicker everyday. When I found out I was pregnant with Beckham, God, Harry, I couldn't even hate you anymore. I loved you, and I loved the baby, and I had to take him far away from you. Everyday we were away from you, I missed you so much. I kept replaying our last time in my head, wishing that you'd snap out of whatever was happening to you and come and be with us." 

 

Harry cupped Louis' cheek and leaned down. "I'm here now. I came to you." Harry dipped Louis low onto the bed before settling over him. 

 

"I thought you died, you know." Louis said sadly. His fingers twisted into the worn fabric of Harry's shirt, pulling at it gently. Harry got the message and tugged it off over his head, throwing it to the side. Louis then traced his fingers over the scars that still remained on Harry's body. 

 

Harry buried his head in the crook of Louis' neck and breathed in deeply. He'd missed the way Louis' scent would shift slightly when they were being intimate. He missed the way Louis' body felt under his. "Of course not." He shook his head, curls tickling Louis' neck and face. "You'll never be rid of me that easily." 

 

Louis' fingers found their way to Harry's bare hips and squeezed. "Don't joke about that. I never want to be without you again." 

 

"You won't." Harry promised, his voice muffled in Louis' neck. He sunk his teeth into the familiar bond mark and felt Louis' body go rigid before relaxing completely. "Do you want me to take care of you?" He asked a few moments later, pulling his mouth away from Louis' neck. 

 

Louis nodded, his eyes already glassy. "Please." He whispered, sighing when Harry's hands pushed his shirt up, appendages spanning across his small stomach. Harry lifted the shirt over Louis' head and tugged his pants down past his delicate ankles. When Louis' body was free of all clothing, Harry took time to appreciate him. He wrapped his hand around Louis' ankle and pressed a kiss to the bone. 

 

"Your body is temple." He said lowly, voice filled with lust. He kissed a trail up Louis' soft, smooth leg and all over his knee. He took his time at Louis' thighs, sucking purple marks on the soft skin between his legs. He licked a line up Louis' hips and gave Louis' tummy the same treatment. Harry was amazed at how quickly Louis seemed to bounce back from this pregnancy. His stomach was soft and tanned, not a mark in sight. Except for the little tummy Louis had, there wasn't any indication that he'd been pregnant. Well, aside from his nipples, which Harry quickly moved onto. 

 

Louis gasped and arched his back when Harry's mouth sealed over a sensitive nipple. He quickly relaxed, because Harry was being as gently as could be. He must have remembered that Louis had exceptionally sore nipples after birth. They'd learned the hard way with Edward. He quickly relaxed as Harry moved onto the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the previous. 

 

He was putty by the time Harry made his way up Louis' neck and to his mouth. He felt weightless and boneless and loved all at the same time. Very rarely did Harry take his time to pleasure every part of Louis' body like this, which he would quickly have to fix, because Louis' body was amazing. 

 

Harry took his time, opening Louis up with his fingers and tongue before pushing in gently. He reveled in the sounds Louis made with every thrust, he watched the pleasure take over Louis' features. He especially loved the way Louis' eyelashes fluttered over his cheekbones. He leaned over and boxed Louis in, increasing his thrusts. He buried his face in Louis' neck and felt Louis' thighs wrap around his waist. With his head down, his ear was right next to Louis' mouth, and he got to hear every whimper and pant that fell from it. 

 

He made sure Louis came before he did, and as soon as he felt Louis tighten around him, a tell-tale sign that Louis had came, he let go, knotting into the condom. Because his knot wasn't inside Louis, it wouldn't take as long to go down as it usually would. He let out a few deep breaths and pulled away, staring down at Louis. Louis' eyelashes fluttered as he looked up at Harry. 

 

Harry leaned down at kissed Louis' cheek, nudging at it with his nose. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled out. He tied up the full condom and dropped it down in the wastebasket by the bed. "I love you so much." 

 

Louis sighed and let his arms fall beside him on the bed. "I love you too." He replied. His legs were still wrapped around Harry's waist loosely, and his thighs were shaking. Harry rubbed them up and down. 

 

"Was it good?" Harry asked, wiping Louis down with a tissue before laying down beside him. "Did it hurt?" 

 

Louis looked at him and smiled lazily. "It was perfect." He turned onto his side and wrapped an arm and leg around Harry. He laid his head on Harry's chest. "Thank you." 

 

Harry ran his fingers up and down Louis' damp back. He kissed Louis' forehead and closed his eyes. "Anything for you." 

 

-

 

 "I read somewhere that I should be singing to him." Harry muttered a few hours later to Louis. He was laying in their bed, shirtless, and holding Beck, who was wearing just a diaper, against his chest. "It's supposed to help his development or something." 

 

Louis hummed and looked over at the two. "So sing to him. Sing a lullaby or read him a book." 

 

"We've already read a book. We've read two." Harry told him. "I think I should sing now." 

 

"I think he'd like that." Louis said, turning back to his magazine. 

 

"Edward never wanted me to hold him." Harry pouted, shifting. He supported Beckham with one single hand as he did so. "Never." 

 

"He did too, babe." Louis assured Harry. "But you have to remember, he was a newborn. Usually, newborns want their mom first." 

 

"I know." Harry said, laying flat. Beck startled and kicked his legs out. "Sh, love. It's just Daddy moving. You're alright." 

 

Louis looked over at them again and smiled at Beck. He waved a single finger at the infant. "Hi there baby." He cooed. "Are you having cuddle time with your Daddy?" 

 

Beck stuck his tongue out and let out a little noise. 

 

"I love you too, darling." Louis leaned over and kissed the top of Beck's head. "Are you waiting for Daddy to sing to you?" 

 

"I'm working on it." Harry said in his slow drawl. "I can't think of what to sing him." 

 

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek and slid off the bed. "I'm going to go call Nick and see where they are with Edward. I miss my baby." He paused at the door. "Are you hungry?" 

 

Harry nodded. "I could eat something. But don't trouble yourself making anything. If it's not as simple as reheating it, don't make it. I'll be in a few to cook." 

 

Louis shook his head. "Sure." He said, closing the door. He understands why Harry is so protective over him now, and he doesn't blame Harry, but he was capable of cooking something for dinner. He actually wanted to. Beckham was an easy birth and a wonderful baby. He hardly cried and already slept through the night, so it's not like Louis was sleep deprived or anything. 

 

He grabbed his phone and dialed Nick's number, but it only rang once before he heard the front door being opened. He poked his head around and saw Edward dart in, running straight towards him. 

 

"Ma!" Edward cried, jumping up into Louis' arms. 

 

"Hi, baby!" Louis greeted, hugging Edward. He looked up and saw Nick and Ed walk in. Nick was holding a few boxes of pizza. Ed made himself comfortable on the couch and cracked open the boxes. Nick headed for the kitchen. "Oh thank God." Louis said. 

 

"What?" Ed asked. 

 

"I was just about to cook something." Louis said. He walked over to the bedroom and opened the door. "Nick and Ed are here, and they brought food." 

 

"Thank God." Harry said, rolling off of the bed. He was still holding Beck, but not for long. As soon as Ed saw the baby, he reached for him. 

 

"Give me that baby." He said, rocking Beck in his arms. "I need baby cuddles." 

 

"He's the best at cuddles." Louis praised his six week old baby. 

 

"Mama!" Edward squealed. "What about me!" 

 

Louis nosed along Edward's hairline and grinned. "Of course! How could I forget about my beautiful baby!" 

 

"He was really good today." Nick said, coming out of the kitchen. He was holding a few bottles of water. "He really takes after Harry." 

 

"How do you mean?" Louis asked, sitting down in the armchair beside Harry. Of course, there was almost no room, but with some shifting, Harry made enough room for his queen. 

 

Nick handed each of them a bottle before plopping down on the couch. He managed to stuff almost half of a pizza in his mouth before answering, giving everyone a show of the half-chewed food in his mouth. "He's very anal about things. Everything we 'checked'" He made air quotes. "He had to double check. It was very Harry-like." 

 

Louis turned and cooed at Harry, who was blushing. "Didja hear that? Your son is exactly like you!" 

 

"I'm very proud of him." Harry replied. "He's learning to keep everyone safe." 

 

Ed slid a box of pizza down the table to Louis and Harry. Louis leaned forward and reached for a slice. "It's been a long time since I've had pizza." He said, taking a nibble. "I think I last had pizza before I got pregnant with Beck." 

 

Nick nodded. He'd been with Louis every single day of his pregnancy with Beckham, so he knew what Louis ate, which wasn't much. Sure, he filled up on healthy foods and exercised when he found the energy, but other than that, Nick literally could not get Louis to even indulge on a single french fry or chocolate bar. "It's true." He studied his piece of pizza before looking up. "Why isn't pizza healthy?" 

 

Ed clapped his hands. "Yes! Thank you! I've been asking myself that for ages!" He lifted a slice in the air and began pointing at it. "Cheese is dairy. The sauce is tomatoes. The meat is - well, it's meat. Protein! And the crust is wheat. And vegetables? Self explanatory. I don't understand." 

 

"I think it's only healthy if everything is organic. You know," Harry sat forward. "Fresh tomatoes for the sauce, fresh cheese, fresh vegetables. A lot of pizza you buy at the store is filled with preservatives and whatnot. And I don't know about restaurant pizza." 

 

Ed stared at Harry with a dead look in his eyes. "Thank you, Dr. Healthy." 

 

"Hey," Harry frowned. "It's still good?" He offered. 

 

Ed shook his head and put another piece onto his napkin. "No, too late. I'm going to put this unhealthy but delicious thing in my body and I'm not even going to regret it." 

 

"You're so fucking dramatic." Nick rolled his eyes. 

 

"Hey!" Harry said. "There are little ears around here." He gestured to Edward, who was watching everyone with bright intensity. He had his own hands messy with pizza and he grinned when everyone looked at him. 

 

"Fuck!" He repeated happily, clapping his hands together. 

 

Louis groaned. "Look what you've done." He said to Nick. "Now that's all he'll be saying." 

 

"Not necessarily." Nick assured him. He turned to Edward. "Edward, love. We don't say that word." 

 

"Fuck!" Edward stood and pointed at Nick. "Fuck!" 

 

Louis just leveled Nick with a scathing look. He thought that if anyone influenced Edward negatively, it would probably be Harry, on accident. Oh well. There's probably still time for that. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the one where it's the end.

Harry cradled Beck to his chest and looked around him. Through the rapidly falling snow, he saw Louis and Edward up ahead of him, walking hand-in-hand towards the pack house. They'd decided shortly after Beck was born to have weekly dinners there, and so they would all gather and drink and eat and enjoy each others company. Louis loved the new tradition and always prepared them ahead of time. Harry could see the dessert in Louis' free hand and he couldn't wait to eat it. 

 

When they reached the house, Beck let everyone know they were there by letting out a shriek that shook the rafters. He had fun while in Harry's arms, but it was time to get to his mama. There was absolutely nothing like being in his mama's arms. 

 

"Your pup is going to burst everyone's eardrums." Louis reprimanded Harry as he took Beck out of the alpha's arms. Edward was off like a shot, roaming through the house, looking for the elderly women who always pet his curly hair and gave him treats. 

 

"He's the one doing it and yet I'm getting yelled at?" Harry asked, affronted. He stared down at his small omega holding their smaller son. He eyed the infant suspiciously, and made a face when Beck seemed to smile. "See? He's smiling. He did that to get me in trouble." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes playfully and kicked his shoes off. He had to walk across the polished wood floors stealthily because Harry had gifted him with cozy new socks, and they liked to slip and slide everywhere. "Leave my child alone. Poor thing has suffered enough." 

 

Harry's mouth dropped open and he toed his boots off, placing them neatly against the wall. He picked up Louis' significantly smaller ones and sat them together. They looked good together. Like puzzle pieces, and he smiled to himself. A few months ago, he wouldn't have had this. He was proud of himself. 

 

"Harry?" 

 

Harry turned his head. Louis was standing in the doorway, holding Beck and staring at him expectantly, a small smile on his face. 

 

"Yes?" He asked, staring at his omega from head to toe. Louis was a magnificent creature. 

 

"Are you coming?" Louis asked, smiling. "They're waiting." 

 

-

 

Of course, Beck was welcomed and celebrated by the Elders. They had known about Harry's struggles long before Harry did, and they were happy to see him in such high spirits. It made them especially happy to see him interact with the new life in his arms. 

 

Louis and Harry were surprised to see the old pack had flown in, and Louis was so thankful that they'd abandoned the other one. It wasn't right for them, and he held onto Harry's arm a bit tighter when he remembered just how bad things had gotten back in Washington. He never wanted to experience any of that again. He wanted to kill Gavin for what he did to Harry, for what he made Harry do to them, but he took comfort in the fact that Harry had killed Gavin. 

 

He felt pride for his mate every time he remembered that Harry was near death but still took the time to get his revenge on Gavin. He was so proud of Harry for travelling so far while so hurt, just to see them. He was proud to call Harry his mate. 

 

-

 

During the evening, they ate and drank, they told stories and anecdotes. They passed Beck around and cooed over him like no other. The elderly ladies just went nuts for him, pinching his cheeks and promising Louis new clothes knit with love. They just adored him, and he ate the attention up. He loved it. Of course, it wasn't from his mama, but still. It would suffice. 

 

Edward entertained while Beck was being fussed over, and the Elders watched and talked amongst themselves. Would Edward be the new pack leader when time came? There was doubt when Harry was experiencing his struggles, but now there was no doubt. Edward was strong yet vulnerable, disciplined yet nurturing. He was the perfect combination of Louis and Harry. 

 

When the night came to an end, and kisses and hugs were passed out and families headed home, Harry and Louis curled up together on the couch, right in front of the fireplace. Beck and Edward were sleeping soundly, and not a peep was heard throughout the whole pack house. 

 

Louis sighed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "I love you." He said. He said it all the time to Harry now, because there was a point in his life where he thought he'd never get to say it again. 

 

Harry kissed the top of his head. "I love you too." Harry replied. He said it all the time to Louis, because there was a point in his life where he thought Louis would never be there with him to hear it. He never wanted that to happen, ever. He wanted Louis to hear him. He would do everything in his power to make sure that his family was safe and sound, be it from an outside force or himself. 

 

He knew that Louis was strong enough and capable enough to handle anything, and for that, he'd never be prouder. 

 

Louis sighed. "I'm glad we're back. I'm glad you're back." 

 

Harry just pulled him closer. "Me too, baby." He replied quietly. "Me too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for taking this magical and wonderful and sometimes-hard journey with me! i know you all love bite me II and I wasn't being fair to you all for not updating enough. the truth is, it's just not going anywhere. it's already climaxed and now it's time to bring it on home. 
> 
> this is the end of the bite me series (who knows - maybe its the end for now) and love and appreciate every single reader who commented and left kudos. im sorry i couldn't give you more for the final chapter. i have just completely run out of ideas for this story. 
> 
> you are my inspiration xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you didn't catch what my little twist was, it was that the epilogue of the last book was actually a sort of premonition that Louis had, and that is the nightmare he keeps having.


End file.
